


Is It Really?

by AllThingsStucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsStucky/pseuds/AllThingsStucky
Summary: Steve knows that nobody will ever want him. Until someone did.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 282
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags.

* * *

The first time it happened, Steve was 16 years old. 

* * *

Steve was just about done finishing some research assignments and was starting to pack up his things when he got lost in his thoughts. 

Steve's ma was going away in two weeks for a medical conference held for a week in Dublin. It was going to be a huge stepping stone for his ma's career. Because if his mother were to attend the conference, she would be one step closer to a much-needed promotion, so Steve wanted her to go. 

There was a problem, though.

His ma couldn't find someone to look out after him for the week. They had no friends, no family, and no relatives; they were absolutely on their own. Steve had assured her that he was going to be all right for the entirety of Spring break when she would be gone, that he would not get into trouble, and that he would take good care of himself. Nevertheless, his ma still worried about him. 

See, they both knew that he was not the embodiment of good health. Anemia, asthma, cardiac arrhythmia, scoliosis, and partial hearing loss on both ears had plagued his everyday living. He couldn't function without taking his meds, so he always had to bring his medicine bag with him. His ma was worried that his health might get compromised while she was away and that she would not be there to help him.

Steve just exited the doors of the local library and was on his way back home to their apartment on the shadier side of town when he got lost in his thoughts again. 

His doctor had pinpointed early on in his life that he was an omega. But due to all his ailments, at 16 years old, little Steve Rogers has not had his first heat. Which only added more concerns about his health because he knew for a fact that healthy omegas would start having their heats at 12 years old. All of his schoolmates in their year level had already had their first heats and ruts, and little Stevie was the odd one out.

It was unconventional, but it was okay! The majority of the Rogers bloodline were late bloomers; his ma said so herself! 

But that always did get Steve thinking. When he finally does get his first heat, what was he gonna do? Was Steve going to fuck himself on a dildo at home? Was he going to be admitted to those heat centers where he will ride out the duration of his heat strapped to a glorified dildo machine? Steve honestly did not know. What he did know was that he was going to spend his heat alone.

You see, Steve knows that nobody is going to want him. Nobody wants to mate with an omega runt like him; scanty, sickly, and unsightly Stevie Rogers. The worst kind of breeding stock. 

Even the most desperate of alphas, those whose minds have been utterly hazed by rut, had found him to be utterly repulsive. Multiple rutting alphas had dragged Steve into dark alleyways before with the sole intention of fucking the omega. Each time his omega biology was overpowered by the alpha's hormones, forcing his body to submit. The rutting alpha's pheromones always dictate that his body go limp and be prepared to be bred. 

During these attempts, the alphas have usually situated themselves and Steve far away from the entrances of the alleys. When the urge to fuck has overcome the alpha, they unbutton their pants to free their aching erections and drag Steve's pants down just enough to expose his hole. They don't care about anything else; their only need is to breed the omega in front of them. 

Steve's own lithe body responds to this biological imperative; the need to reproduce. Steve's omega body acknowledges the alpha's hormones. Releasing his weak scent, producing minuscule amounts of slick to prepare his hole to be fucked, and presenting his ass to the alpha, either by lifting his ass off the dirty ground or arching his back off the mucky building walls. He never did it willingly, but during those moments, he was a slave to his biology. 

The moment that his body responds to an alpha's hormones. The alpha only growls in distaste and disgust. His traitorous body always replies with whines and whimpers of its own, begging the alphas to lay claim and breed the omega. But they never did because they invariably sense Steve's defects, declaring he was not a suitable mate fit to carry pups. They always pull up their pants, walk away, and find a more suitable omega to fuck and breed with, leaving Steve's bare ass hanging dry in the air. 

Moments like those, Steve should have been grateful that he wasn't taken advantage of or forced to breed with an anonymous alpha in a dingy alleyway. What he always feels instead was the ache of being unwanted. He unwittingly cries when the rape attempts on him never fall through. Not because he almost got raped, but because even mindless rutting alphas did not want him; not even biology could help him find someone to crave him. 

Those were all Steve's thoughts as he walks to the familiar dark alley that he always used as a shortcut to get home. His ma has warned him over and over again that alleyways were dangerous places to be in; Steve still decided to use it anyway. He had used this shortcut a million times before, and it was completely safe. 

Safe. 

The alley was completely safe. 

That was his last thought as someone grabbed him from behind and covered his face with a piece of cloth. He struggled to breathe and tried to get away, but he was completely overpowered. He lashed out and kicked as he felt his consciousness slowly fading away. He cried and whimpered as everything around him went black.

~.~.~ 

When Steve came to be. He was all groggy and disoriented; it took a moment to collect himself. He didn't know where he was; his eyes were blindfolded, his hands were tied to a bedpost in front of him. He was sprawled on his belly, fully naked. He felt hot sticky wetness on the bed under his groin. And he heard someone grunting behind him as that same someone was repeatedly shoving their cock deeper and deeper into Steve. 

Steve moaned as the cock continually rams into his prostate. This is Steve's first time. He always wished that his first time would be with somebody he loved, with somebody who wanted him, with somebody who actually cared for him. But he knew, deep inside, he knew that there was nobody out there for him. No one was going to love him, no one was going to want him, and no one was going to care for him. He knew that all he was gonna get are scraps. 

Steve thought to himself, so this what it feels like. This is how it feels like to be fucked; this is how it feels to be wanted - no, not wanted - used. But it does not matter. Steve was gonna take what he can get. 

He moans again as the cock hits his prostate repeatedly, only this time, his moans were a little bit louder than the first. 

The person behind him suddenly stops thrusting and says, "You're not supposed to be awake for another hour." 

" Hrrrgh, please don't stop!" Steve begged as he misses the feeling of the cock hitting his prostate. 

With Steve's permission, the person behind him continues fucking his hole. 

It should have felt wrong; Steve did not consent to this! He was not asked if he wanted to get fucked. He was not asked if Steve wanted this! He should feel disgust, he should feel anger, Steve should feel fear, but all he feels is the pleasure wracking throughout his body. Maybe he was not asked if this is what he wanted, but he sure is enjoying this. 

Steve continues to whine, to moan, and to whimper. As the person, an alpha, based on the intoxicating scent of arousal permeating through the air, smelling like fresh earth and wood smoke carries on fucking Steve like there's no tomorrow. 

He feels his body aching thrust after thrust after thrust. He feels his hands shake as he struggled to support his head to breathe. He felt the need to adjust his position, and so he slowly raised himself on his knees, arms stretched out in front, face smushed to the bedsheets, and lifted his ass from the bed. Presenting his hole to the alpha behind him. 

As he did, a loud possessive growl rumbled through the alpha's chest behind him. 

"Mine." The alpha growled right behind Steve's ear. 

Steve could do nothing but take the pounding and whimpering more. 

"You've always been a sweet little omega." The alpha behind him stated as he continues to fuck Steve with reckless abandon. 

Steve only let out an inelegant grunt as a reply. 

"Always helping old ladies cross the street." _Thrust thrust_

Steve could feel a familiar heat form in his belly. 

"Helping other kids catch their pets." _Thrust_ _thrust_

The alpha's hand had slowly migrated to Steve's back and began to stroke. 

"Carrying old people's groceries." _Thrust thrust_

Steve mewled as he felt the orgasm building up inside. 

"And offering yourself to other alpha's in a rut." _Thrust thrust_

The alpha growled at the mention of other alphas. 

"Those other alpha's don't know what they missed when they decided not to use you when you offered yourself to them. You little omega slut." The alpha grunted as his movements lost their rhythm and became more frantic. 

"How many alphas have had their way with you, huh, you fucking omega whore? Huh? Always presenting yourself to those fucking alphas in a rut. You tramp. I still can't believe how wet and tight you are even after all those other mindless alphas fucked you before I could do it myself." The alpha growled and continued his brutal pounding on Steve's asshole. 

"And you smell so fucking good. I'm not letting other alphas use you again." The alpha declared while his strokes became faster and faster, nothing but the sound of bodies crashing against each other and their laborious breathing being audible in the room. 

Steve mewled as he could feel the slowly enlarging knot push past his rim and trying to lock itself inside Steve's asshole. His orgasm threatening release. 

"Alphaaa. This is my first time." Steve weakly cried as the ever-growing knot slowly filled and continued fucking him. 

The alpha behind him chuckled, rammed his engorged cock one last time into Steve's asshole, locked them together with his fully swollen knot, and started filling Steve with his alpha seed. While the knot joined them together and settled nicely on Steve's prostate, Steve felt his orgasm peak and had his small omega cock spew out watery crystal clear omega cum. 

"You tell that to all the alphas you take to bed, fucking trull?" The alpha smugly said as he laid himself all over Steve's back. Peppering him with kisses, nibbling him with little bites, scenting him, and pumping Steve full with his cum. 

"No alpha. I swear." Steve panted as he felt his insides warming up more and more, as more cum was pumped into Steve's body. 

" Sure, you are." The alpha chuckled. 

"I-... nobody really wants to breed with an ugly and sickly omega. Even the alphas in a rut find me disgusting. Nobody wants to mate with a runt." Steve continued his voice sounded so small. 

Another possessive growl rumbled from the alpha, and Steve could feel that the alpha has started moving inside him again as much as the knot allowed him. 

Steve felt the knot nudge his prostate again; he was utterly helpless and whined again as pleasure overcame his senses. 

"You mean to tell me." The alpha stated as he started to fuck Steve again, knot threatening to pull out past the rim. 

"That I've been fucking a virgin this whole time?" The alpha bellowed as he thrust more aggressively. 

"I... Yes, alpha." 

"You mean to tell me; that this is the first time that this sweet little hole is being bred?" The alpha growled loudly and started another frantic bout of fucking Steve. 

"You mean to tell me; that this little cunt of yours has been waiting to be filled up by me?" The alpha cried out as he grabbed Steve's butt cheeks and spread them apart, opening his hole even more. 

All the while. Steve felt that his asshole was gonna tear from the inside out if the knot kept pushing out his rim. He mewled and whined as the alpha fucked him, and the knot nudged his prostate over and over again. 

He came a second time as the alpha thrust more aggressively than before. 

"That's my omega whore. Can't believe you came four times just from my cock alone." The alpha smugly chuckled as he continued fucking Steve. 

"Four times???" Steve asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, four times sweetheart, twice when you were still unconscious, and twice since you've been awake. I bet you still have another one inside of you. Don't you think so, sweetheart?" The alpha said while the rhythm he started to fuck Steve with began to falter. He was gonna come again. 

"I... I don't know." _Thrust_ _thrust_

" Of course you do slut, don't you want your alpha to be happy?" _Thrust_ _thrust_

"I... I do." _Thrust_ _thrust_

"Well then slut, when I come, you're gonna come as well." _Thrust_ _thrust_

"O-okay." _Thrust_ _thrust_

The alpha's strokes became more and more erratic. And Steve could feel the alpha's cock enlarging again. 

"Come on slut cum." The alpha said as he thrust brutally on Steve's hole one last time and spurting more cum inside. It flowed and flowed and flowed inside. At the same time, Steve felt his cock dribble a minuscule amount of clear omega cum; he was absolutely spent. 

"That's a good omega whore." The alpha said as he laid on top of Steve again. 

Steve let out a faint noise in response and felt himself fall to sleep. 

~ 

The next time he woke up, he was back on the dingy alleyway, settled against a wall, laid on the ground, and backpack placed beside him. 

It was dark out now, his ma would worry, but she had a double shift today, so she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. 

He stood up, took his backpack, and started his trek home once again. 

His mind wonders if it were all just a dream, but his body says otherwise. Steve's whole body ached; he could feel the tenderness of his wrists where he was tied up. Steve could feel all the bites on his back, and he could feel the soreness of his hole. 

But none of that matters. 

Because for the first time, he had felt it. 

The feeling of being wanted. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derogatory slur said against Steve

* * *

The next time it happened was when Steve's ma was away for the conference.

* * *

Steve thought that things would change after the incident. He didn't know why he thought of that; Steve just did. See, Steve finally got a taste of being wanted, and now, he was hungry for more. Steve realized, on his way home after the incident, that he had been deprived of the most basic stuff in life. He wanted to have what other people had, what other people had taken for granted. Steve wanted a healthy body. He wanted to have friends to hang out with. Steve wanted people to see him as a person. He just wanted to be happy.

Steve knew for himself that he wasn't happy. His mother had done her best to provide him with love and care, but it just wasn't enough. He wanted more, but he never got more. He was sure the universe was out to get him because no matter how hard he tried, nothing changed. He tried hard, reallyhard. He really did. 

He smiled as much as he can to his classmates, trying to ignite friendships, only to meet faces full of disgust and distaste. He tried to help Peggy Carter when she dropped her books, only to be screamed at and then told that Peggy didn't need help from a fucking fag like Steve. He tried starting a conversation with Tony Stark, only to be sneered at, and then told that Tony wasn't so desperate as to knot someone like him. Steve tried talking to Natasha Romanov, only to get glared at, until Steve backed away. He asked Sam Wilson if he could help Steve with their Math homework, as Sam was one of the best students in math, only to get dismissed quickly. Hearing Sam declaring, as Steve was walking away, that Steve was a fucking loser and that he should get a life. 

It hurt. Steve doesn't know what he was doing wrong. 

He tried his best to be a good student, but all his illnesses prevent him from doing so. He could not participate during Gym because his asthma gets triggered easily. Always hearing Mr. Rumlow mutter something about Steve being a waste of space under his breath. He can't have prolonged art class sessions because the fumes of the art materials affected his breathing. Making Mr. Schmidt angry, stating that Steve is going to kill himself one day with his stubbornness for continuing art classes. He always got low grades in History because his migraines keep do not allow him to study. Which frustrates Mr. Pierce, telling Steve that he's a disappointment despite all his potentials. 

He can't win. 

But at least the little kids let him help, asking if he could play with them, always mistaking him as a fellow 10-year-old. At least he could help the occasional grandma cross the street, mistaking him as their grandson. At least the elderly let him help carry their groceries up to their front doors, even if it leaves him gasping for air afterward. 

But at least... At least he has his ma. 

~ 

Two weeks after The Incident, Steve felt hollow even more. Two weeks of trying to be even more optimistic, only for it to blow up in his face. Two weeks of trying to keep appearances to his ma that everything was alright, two weeks of telling himself that it would get better tomorrow. 

~ 

Steve got out of his last class before Spring break finally started a couple of hours ago. He wasn't able to say goodbye to his ma personally when she left for the conference earlier in the day. Steve was wallowing. He had been feeling feverish all day long, and he wasn't getting any better. Steve went to the library earlier and did some research and some homework when the omega suddenly felt more feverish and sluggish. Steve decided to go to his favorite café just a couple of minutes' walk from the library; he didn't want to go home to an empty apartment yet. 

So, Steve was sitting inside his favorite café, sipping his iced latte, helping him cool down a bit, along with the air conditioner. It was 10 minutes until closing time, and he could see that the remaining employees have started to clean up. There were only two employees left. An alpha with a very weird mustache, whom he overheard was named Dumdum, and the beta who had long hair, grey eyes, stubbly cheek, cleft chin, and muscles for days. He was Steve's walking sex dream. He was sure that the guy was a beta because the guy also worked at the library. Steve had passed by him countless times before, and he couldn't scent him at all. He tried to talk to the man, but he knew he'd only get rejected, and so decided to watch him only from afar. 

He was eyeing the beta appreciatively when Steve suddenly felt cramps ripping through his stomach. He howled in pain as contractions ripped through his abdomen, his mind going hazy and his body burning even hotter than earlier. Steve could smell his fear in the air as more discomfort wracked throughout his body. He could hear the employees talking to him, but he didn't pay them any attention. Steve could feel his hole leak a bit of wetness, and that got him mortified. Steve didn't want to have an accident now; he clenched his hole, slowly got up from his chair, took his bag, and started walking back to his empty apartment. 

He walked as quickly as he could, not bothering with all the stares and glares that he was receiving. These people didn't care about him; he won't care about them. Steve didn't want to faint on the street; he didn't want to faint somewhere with so many judgmental pricks around. He needed to get home fast. Steve needed to be safe, away from all the assholes in the world. He required his ma, who was at a conference because he forced her to go.

He was almost near the alley that he always used as a shortcut. He had been avoiding the alleyway for the last two weeks because he was afraid that there would be a repeat of The Incident. Throughout his walk, he felt his body get hotter and hotter; his mind hazier and hazier; his body longing for something he doesn't know. Suddenly he finally could no longer hold his hole, and he had to unclench. The steady stream of liquid that seeped out of his hole had him horrified, and he could feel his underwear and pants get drenched. For the millionth time, he wished that his body would just fucking work normally. 

As he turned to turn into the alleyway, another wave of pain wracked all over his body. He raised his arms and leaned to the wall, supported his body to stay upright as the waves of pain rippled throughout. He was crying now; everything about him hurt. He slowly continued walking into the alley. He could feel every muscle tighten in his body, and he could feel every inch of skin get bombarded by the cold of the night. He didn't know what's going on; he wished he knew what was going on. He took a deep breath and tried to ease the hurt.

When he was at the center of the alley, he gasped and fell to his knees as a new wave of agony made itself known. He settled himself and his bag on the dirty alley floor and wrapped his arms around his stomach to alleviate the pain. He felt more tears run down his face. Everything was so painful. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He sobbed as another wave of pain got through; he was sniffling and bawling. He was in so much pain. He just wanted everything to stop hurting. 

He cried and cried and cried himself to sleep in the middle of the dark alleyway. He never knew he was being watched and followed. 

~ 

Steve woke up groggy, feverish, and in pain. He doesn't remember ever falling asleep. Steve doesn't remember getting back home. He certainly doesn't remember being blindfolded, sprawled on a bed on his belly completely naked while his arms were tied up in front of him. Steve also doesn't remember the feeling of a mouth on his hole, tongue lapping, and slurping all the liquid seeping out. He doesn't remember liking it, but he decides right then and there that he definitely does. The last thing he remembers was intense pain and crying in the middle of the alley. 

Then his mind caught up with him. 

Steve let out a loud moan as the tongue continues lapping on his hole, alternating between kitten licks and flat strokes. He moaned as two large hands rested on his ass cheeks, kneaded them, and then spread them apart, exposing his hole even more. He gasped as the tongue decided to breach his entrance, letting more liquid seep out, only to be absorbed by the waiting mouth behind him. 

The large hands continued to knead his cheeks, caressing them and fluffing them up like pillows. Steve decides he likes his ass getting groped like this. He whines as the rest of the mouth closed in on Steve's hole, scraped the furled skin on Steve's entrance, and sucked hard. Steve moaned as he felt a considerable amount of liquid get sipped out of his hole. It should have been disgusting, but all Steve felt was an immense pleasure. The mouth continued absorbing the juices for a bit before it stopped. 

Steve could feel the tongue stiffen just outside his entrance. One moment he was feeling a puff of breath on his hole, then suddenly he felt the tongue spear itself inside Steve's hole. He felt the muscle breach him repeatedly, fucking him like it was some kind of slobbery finger. The tongue felt incredible. It was stiff one moment and fucking Steve open, and then the next, it was all tender and caressing inside and outside Steve's hole. The muscle slowly fucked Steve until he was loose. As it curled, straightened, and stiffened, Steve endured all kinds of new sensations; he could only be helpless as he felt his legs turn into jelly. 

A few minutes passed before the tongue stopped all its ministrations, and suddenly Steve could only focus on the scratchy stubble rubbing against his hole. It was itchy and hot. He whined at the loss as the mouth slowly moved away. Steve regained himself, raised his ass supported by his knees, and then presented his hole to the person behind him. 

"You fucking slut." The person behind him says. 

Steve recognized the voice, it was the same alpha from The Incident, but he smelled different: earthier, spicier, smokier. God. The alpha was in rut! 

"I really thought that you learned your lesson. I didn't see you use this alley for two weeks." The alpha said as Steve felt the bed dip behind him. 

Steve didn't reply and instead raised his ass, even more, curved his back, and mushed his face on the bed. 

"Fucking whore." 

The earlier feelings Steve had earlier in the day were coming back full force now that he had awakened fully. He could feel his body getting hot again, but for some reason, his mind was not as hazy as before. 

"But I guess your heat addled brain wasn't thinking straight, was it?" The alpha asked as he grabbed Steve's ass cheeks and kneaded them again. 

"Wh-what? I'm in heat?" Steve squeaked, realizing the enormity of what's happening. 

Of-fucking-course. He was in heat! The haziness, the feverishness, the slick, and the fucking cramps! He learned this at school! 

"Yeah, you fucking whore. The whole block could smell you. You smell like a god damned whorehouse. Don't you know your fucking heat cycle? You should have fucking stayed at home! But I bet you just wanted to get fucked; so you masqueraded around town while in heat, didn't you? You omega bitch. " The alpha said as he rubbed circles on the furl of Steve's hole. 

"Uh, I didn't know I was going into heat. It's my first heat." 

"You-what!?" The alpha let out a chuckle while fondling Steve's bare ass even more. "It's a bunch of firsts for you, isn't it, little puppy?" 

Steve felt himself blush at the nickname. But realized some things. 

"I-I need to get home now. I-I don't know what to do in heat. I-I need my ma. P-Please, let me go." 

Steve whimpered as he felt one of the alpha's large hands smack his ass. 

"This is going to be your home for the coming week, you fucking slut. You don't need anything else but my cock. I'm gonna breed your ass just how it was made for." The alpha growled, rubbing his cock up and down the crevice of Steve's ass. 

"It's perfect, you're in heat, I'm in rut. I'll make sure to make it feel good." The alpha stated as he positions the head of his cock at Steve's entrance. 

"Real fucking good." The alpha growled again as he breached Steve's hole in one brutal thrust. 

Steve screamed out in pain as the alpha's cock speared him wide open. He tried to scurry away, but his hands were bound, and the alpha's arms held him tight. It hurts, it hurts a lot. Even with the tongue fucking him open, it wasn't enough. The alpha's cock was just too big, just as big as he remembers, filling Steve up with no room to spare. 

Before Steve could think of something to say, the alpha pulled almost all the way back out. Leaving only the cock head inside before thrusting deep inside again, burying himself to the hilt. The alpha pulled back out again and slammed into Steve with the same agonizing force. The alpha didn't let Steve have a moment to adjust; he just continued thrusting brutally inside Steve's slicked up entrance. It was hard and fast and deep and rough. And Steve could only lay there as his hole took the pounding. 

"Uh. Fuck. You fucking whore. The fuck are you still so tight?" _Thrust thrust_

Steve whimpered as he endured more fucking. 

"Hrrrgh. Fucking fuck." _Thrust thrust_

He whined as he felt the alpha plunge deeper and deeper. 

"You like this, don't you little puppy?" _Thrust thrust_

Steve answered with a pathetic cry. 

"Letting alpha use you like a bitch in heat." _Thrust_ _thrust_

He could feel his body getting hotter and hotter. 

"Oh, wait. You are an omega bitch in heat." _Thrust_ _thrust_

He could feel his muscles writhing all around. 

"Can't wait to have you filled with my seed." _Thrust_ _thrust_

He felt his ass clench around the alphas cock. 

"Can't wait to have my little puppy carry our little pups in his big swollen belly." _Thrust_ _thrust_

Suddenly, all without preamble, Steve came with his tiny cock untouched. Squirting omega cum beneath his body. He whined as his insides contracted and spasmed on the cock, impaling him, eagerly trying to milk the alpha's cock of its seed. 

"You fucking slut. I only just started, and you already came on my dick. Does that really feel good to you whore?" The alpha asked as he continued fucking Steve. 

"You like the idea of me breeding you full of pups, you bitch?" _Thrust_ _thrust_

"Y-yes alpha. I wanna have your pups. I wanna have our pups in my belly. F-feels so good." Steve managed to reply. Moaning as the alpha continues to use his hole. 

"Damn right, it does." _Thrust_ _thrust_

Steve was squirming now, sensations hovering between pleasure and pain. 

"It's a good thing I found you first." _Thrust_ _thrust_

Steve felt the alpha adjust himself behind Steve and pounded into Steve again, hitting his prostate on point. 

"I can't imagine what other alphas would have done if they found you instead of me." _Thrust thrust_

And Steve had to think about that. Won't the other alphas be doing; precisely what this alpha is doing? Fucking Steve till next week. 

"Oh, I know what you're thinking, little puppy." _Thrust thrust_

Steve felt the alpha's arms cradle Steve near him, fucking Steve at an excruciating angle. 

"You think I'm just the same as the other alphas." _Thrust_ _thrust_

He felt the alpha ghost a breath behind his neck, licking strokes on the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

"You think I'm just gonna fuck you and then leave you behind." _Thrust_ _thrust_

Steve sensed the alpha's knot getting bigger, felt it brush past his rim as the thrusting carried on. 

"Well, little puppy." _Thrust_ _thrust_

Steve could feel the alpha's large cock getting even fatter as he continued fucking Steve. 

"I always take a claim on what's mine." 

The alpha growled. Fucked into Steve one last time with the finesse of a wild animal. His blown knot locked them together; and started erupting inside Steve. The moment he did, the alpha yanked Steve's head to the side and bit deep into Steve's neck right there on his mating glands. 

Steve came again as the knot settled against his prostate. Ejaculating more of his crystal-clear cum. His hole twitched, clenched, and spasmed as he tried to milk the alpha of his seed. Intense pleasure moved throughout his body. The ache he felt earlier in the day abating. As the alpha bit him in his mating glands, Steve gasped again; he could feel his pleasure, and he could feel his alpha's bliss as the bond between mates slowly formed. 

Steve could feel another orgasm coming, and he did nothing but enjoy it. He could feel his ass try to milk the alpha more of his cum. The alpha's body was more than happy to oblige; he could feel more cum being pumped into him as the alpha slowly ground his groin into Steve's ass. 

" ** _Mine."_** The alpha growled behind Steve as he arranged him to their sides, finally letting go of his bite and started lapping at the blood left by the bite mark. 

The alpha caressed Steve's chest, his large hands traveling up and down, brushing his chest, jolting his nipples, and cupping his spent omega cock. The alpha covered Steve's body with his own. His arms bracketing Steve from the sides; legs entwined, hairy legs covering Steve's hairless ones; the alpha's knot stuffed tightly into Steve's outstretched hole; the alpha's nose scenting their mating bite over and over again. 

"Y _ours_." Steve weakly replied. 

" ** _Mine_**." Steve heard the alpha growl again as he felt sleep slowly overcome him. 

It should have been horrifying being mated at 16 years old to an alpha he doesn't know, but only recognizes through the voice and scent, but the prospect of being wanted was more overwhelming. 

An alpha had wanted Steve and copulated with him a second time. An alpha wanted Steve so bad that he couldn't wait to mate Steve any longer and gave Steve his mating bite. An alpha had wished to have pups with a sickly omega like Steve and pumped Steve with alpha seed! An alpha had wanted Steve! 

Steve was so happy. He felt tears run down his face. 

"Don't cry pretty little omega, alpha is here. I'll protect you." 

Steve cried harder; the alpha called him pretty. 

"Shhhh. Don't cry, pretty little mate, I'll make you feel better once we're both rested. I'll keep you safe." 

Steve could only nod. He had a mate now. Steve had someone to protect him from the evil world now. He burrowed himself deeply into the alpha's embrace and felt the alpha tighten his arms around him. Steve was tired now and didn't fight sleep, as it finally came.

After all this time, Steve finally felt safe and happy. Safe and content in his alpha's embrace.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The week of Steve's heat and his alpha's rut was pure bliss. 

* * *

  
  
When Steve woke up the following morning after his first heat started, he felt so good. 

  
  
"Good morning, little puppy." His alpha mumbled as he tightened his arms around Steve. 

  
  
"You're a real deep sleeper, huh puppy? I've been railing your sweet little pussy for an hour before my knot popped. You didn't wake up; didn't even make a sound... Well, until now, that is." His alpha continued as he was nosing Steve's hair clutching Steve near his chest.   


And then Steve could feel it. His alpha's knot inside him, filling him up completely and pumping him full of cum. Steve moaned as he shifted to make himself more comfortable.   


He was still blindfolded, but at least he was not tied-up anymore.   


"It's not a pussy." Steve feebly mumbled into the alpha's arm. His mind was still groggy from sleep, but his body was fully awake.   


His alpha just snickered behind him, tucked Steve in even closer, and chin rested on top of Steve's head.   


"Next thing you're gonna say is that THIS." The alpha stated as one of his broad arms cupped Steve's teeny cock and balls. "Is not your clit."   


Steve felt indignation bubbling inside him. He may have been an omega, but he was not a girl.   


"That's not a clit. That's my dick and my balls." Steve huffs indignantly.   


The alpha just chuckles aggravatingly behind him.   


"Puppy, this is not a cock." The alpha announced as he cupped Steve's dick and balls tighter.   


"This is." His alpha declared as he brutally grinds his alpha cock deeper into Steve.   


Steve whimpers as the knot nudges at his prostate and makes his puny omega cock dribble out pre-cum. His alpha continued grinding their bodies intimately, making Steve feel the cock impaling him at every movement.   


"See the difference, little puppy? Your alpha has a cock, and you, my omega, has a pussy and a clit." The alpha emphasizes as he began to jerk Steve off.   


Two strokes in and Steve released his translucent omega cum on his alpha's hands. His meager cock spews sparsely out a little more, and his hole was spasming on his alpha's cock. He could feel his whole-body throbbing in titillation. His alpha's hands and cock were making him hot all over. His heat had made his body more responsive and more sensitive.   


"That's my whore. So sweet to me." The alpha said as he lifted the arm covered in Steve's cum to his mouth and licked all of it off.   


"Shit. That was even sweeter than your slick sweetheart. I'll make sure to play with your clit later." The alpha promised.   


"It's not a clit." Steve breathlessly replied.   


The alpha behind him roared and bit down on Steve's mating bite again, making Steve whimper and reminding him that this alpha had claimed him.   


"Are you telling your alpha that he is incorrect, sweetheart?" The alpha questioned furiously as soon as he let go of Steve's neck.   


"Remember your place whore. You're just a hole to fuck and breed. You ain't got no say on this. Besides, if it's not a pussy, then why's it taking my cock so well? Huh?" The alpha challenged as he yanked Steve off his deflating knot and deposited him on the bed.   


Unsurprisingly, the alpha was still hard. Steve forgot that his alpha is in a rut.   


"On your arms and knees, present your pussy to me." The alpha commanded.   


Steve complied immediately. He did not want to antagonize the only person who wanted him in the entire world. He braced himself on his arms and knees, mushed his face on the bed, arched his back, and raised his PUSSY to the alpha.   


That is what his asshole is now. A pussy for his alpha to use.   


"That's a good little bitch." The alpha praised.   


Steve felt the bed dip behind him; he got ready for the alpha to sink his cock again. He arched his back even more and moaned in anticipation.   


"You little slut." The alpha said as he kneaded Steve's buns.   


The alpha grabbed both his cheeks and spread them apart. Both his thumbs pressed on his hole and exposing his clenched entrance to the alpha.   


"This some nice wet ass pussy you've got for me, little puppy."   


"You gonna be a good whore and open it up for me?"   


Steve willingly abided his alpha's demands. He unclenched his pussy and could sense cum and slick ooze out. The fingers near his hole breached his hole and broached him wider, letting more cum slip out.   


His alpha roared out a loud possessive growl, and Steve felt some of the mixtures of liquids trickle from his hole to his balls and drip unto the bed below. Steve's hole kept on unclenching and clenching, forcing more of the mixture out. It was uncomfortably arousing. Having his wide gaping pussy leaking in front of his alpha.   


Suddenly, Steve could feel his alpha's tongue on his balls. He mewled. It felt marvelous. His alpha lapped his cum from Steve's balls and gathered all of it to his gaping pussy again. He could feel his alpha's facial hair scratch his butt cheeks and his hole, making Steve shiver from sensitivity.   


Then his alpha sucked on his pussy, drinking his own cum and Steve's slick. Steve heard his alpha swallow, and that got Steve breathing hard. It was hot. His alpha was eating him out after breeding Steve in his sleep. His alpha continued sucking, occasionally using his tongue, to gather more cum or just prod Steve's pussy open. It was like Steve was in heaven.   


How did he get so lucky?!   


"Thanks for breakfast, sweetheart." The alpha said as he lifted his face away and gently slapped Steve's ass.   


"No alpha, t-thank you. Thank you for making me feel good." Steve waveringly replied.   


"Come here, little puppy." His alpha instructed Steve as he felt him lie down on the bed beside him. Steve laid down beside his alpha and settled serenely against his side. He rested his head on his alpha's hairy chest and draped an arm around his alpha's sturdy waist. Steve felt the alpha nose his hair and wrapped Steve in his arms.   


It was nice. It felt so incredibly domestic. Steve just wished he could see his alpha.   


"Okay, here's the plan before we both go feral for the day. I'm gonna lead you to the bathroom and remove your blindfold there. You're gonna clean up your pussy inside and make sure that it's clean and empty. Got it?"   


"Yes, alpha."   


"When you've finished that, you're gonna put on your blindfold and call out for me so we can take a shower. Make sure you can't see anything, or else I'm gonna throw you away back where I found you, and you won't ever see me again."   


Steve gulped. "Yes, alpha." And nuzzled into his alpha's chest.   


"Don't worry, pretty little puppy, you'll see my face soon enough. Just trust me, yeah?"   


With that, Steve relaxed and pressed a kiss on his alpha's chest. "Yes, alpha."   


"When we finish showering, we're gonna dry up, I'll change the bedsheets, and then we're gonna have breakfast."   


"Yes, alpha." Steve embraced his alpha harder.   


"And when that's all done, I'm gonna fuck you and breed you until you can't even remember your name.   


Steve shivered at the thought. "Y-yes a-alpha."   


"That's my good puppy. You excited about that puppy?"   


"Y-yes. Wanna be fucked and bred good alpha."   


"Good... good. Is there anything you need?" His alpha asked.   


"I need my meds after breakfast. It's in my backpack. There should be a pill dispenser there. I need to take all the pills in one container. I've prepared the pills for the next two weeks just in case something happened." Steve stated.   


"I-I am gonna get drowsy after I take my meds, side effects of the combined drugs. I-I might fall asleep right after." Steve warily mentioned.   


"No need to be scared, my pretty little mate. I can still fuck you while you're asleep. Don't worry, I'll make you feel good." His alpha responded and kissed Steve's head.   


"Is that all?"   


"I-I also have a list of my allergies in my wallet."   


"My pretty little mate isn't healthy at all, is he?" His alpha asked.   


Steve stiffened. He knew he's got a basketful of illnesses. It was one of the reasons no one wants him. And now that his alpha knew he's got a lot of defects, he was gonna throw Steve away just like the piece of trash that he is. He felt tears prickle his eyes as he prepared himself for the incoming rejection.   


He may have been able to endure the pain of being rejected by other people. But he doesn't know what he's gonna do if his own mate was gonna repudiate him within one day of mating him.   


He might as well die.   


"Shhh, pretty little baby. That just means that alpha has to take care of his sickly little puppy."   


"Don't worry, I'm not throwing you away. Come here." His alpha says.   


Steve felt his alpha gather him up. He sensed his alpha move and gently pulled him; he let himself be handled by his alpha. Steve knew that he was now standing in front of his alpha; he could feel his alpha's large hands roam all over his body. Steve feels all varying emotions of joy. He felt completely safe and happy in his alpha's arms.   


Then he was slowly being lowered unto his alpha's lap. He put his arms on his alpha's shoulder as he slowly sat down. Their bodies were held tight. He felt his measly cock caress his alpha's fuzzy chest as he gradually descended himself. When he was about to sit down on his alpha's herculean lap, he felt his alpha's huge cock brush against his plump ass, and his prick hardened as his alpha's hands cupped his butt cheeks.   


Steve felt his alpha guide his massive cock into Steve's still gaping hole. Then when the thick cockhead finally breached Steve's entrance, Steve lowered himself and let his alpha's cock fill him up. He laboriously sank himself until he finally sat down on his alpha's lap. Steve's pussy felt so good. God, he felt so full.   


When Steve was fully seated and his alpha's cock fully sheathed, one of the alpha's arms lifted Steve's chin. Steve followed and was surprised as his alpha kissed him on the lips.   


It was another first. Steve had never been kissed before.   


Steve was crying now; he felt his blindfolds get wet; he couldn't help it. No one had ever wanted him before, let alone kiss him, or mate him, or take care of him. His alpha mate was everything he could ask for.   


Steve continued to cry as he followed his alpha and kissed him back.   


It was nice. The touch of Steve's alpha's lips on his were heavenly. The passionate languid kiss was what he had always dreamed. Steve had craved for someone to want him and kiss him. His alpha was finally fulfilling his fantasy, and the kiss was infinitely better than anything Steve had conjured in his mind. The cordial feeling of being wanted as their lips locked made Steve elated. It was pure bliss.   


Steve opened his mouth as he felt his alpha's tongue probe his lips. As soon as he did, his alpha devoured his mouth. Steve could taste his alpha's seed and his slick in their mouths. He could savor the slightly bitter/sweet/salty cum of his alpha and the sweetness of his own slick. Steve had tasted cum before, but it was his own. Steve didn't like it, but he definitely likes the taste of his alpha's cum. He had also tasted his slick before, just out of curiosity, and he really liked it; and so, he did it as much as his body was able to produce slick.   


Slowly, while they were kissing, the alpha had lifted Steve off his cock only to push him back down on his cock. It was agonizingly sensual. Steve felt his alpha raise him again and drop him back down a couple of times. It was titillating. Steve took the initiative and braced his legs for balance. He laid his arms on his alpha's shoulder for support, lifted himself, and then slammed back down on the cock which was impaling him, eliciting a muffled groan from both of them.   


They continued kissing as Steve fucked himself on his alpha's cock. This was another first! Steve was riding his alpha, and his alpha was letting him. Steve continuously fucked himself as he felt his orgasm climbing. He wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck and fucked himself faster.   


This was the most physical activity that Steve has ever done in his entire life.   


Steve could feel that his alpha was nearing his orgasm as well. Steve felt his alpha's arms hold onto his sides as he fucked up to Steve. They both groaned again at the sensation. Steve felt his alpha's knot inflating again as his alpha fucked up to him, and as Steve fucked himself down on the cock. They produced rhythm and met each other in the middle.   


Before long, his alpha fucked up into him one last time as his knot popped and locked him inside of Steve. Locking himself with Steve and pumping him again with cum. As his alpha pumped warm cum inside Steve, Steve felt himself pulse his cum in between their bodies, marking his alpha and creating a mess in between them. All the while kissing each other.   


Steve and his alpha kissed and kissed; and lost track of time. The orgasm was the most romantic one they had so far. They finally stopped kissing, and Steve rested his head on his alpha's shoulder and took a lungful of air. His alpha laid his face on Steve's hair and breathed in loudly.   


"That was nice." His alpha said all of a sudden.   


"'Twas perfect," Steve replied as he smiled into his alpha's chest.   


"Can we do that again sometime?" Steve asked his alpha as his alpha's hands stroked his back; Steve did the same with his hands.   


"Yeah. Yes, we can." His alpha said as he pressed a kiss unto Steve's head.   


"But for now, we're gonna wait until my knot deflates, and then we'll follow the plan. Alright?"   


"Yes, alpha."   


"That's my good puppy."   


When his alpha's knot has deflated. They followed the plan.   


Steve cleansed himself in the bathroom and then called for his alpha to follow the plan. But instead of a shower, they had a bath. His alpha took control, putting Steve in the bath first before climbing in himself. The alpha washed both their bodies gently. Soaping them and shampooing them up before rinsing. When that was all done, his alpha fingered Steve in the bath until Steve ejaculated in the water. He could feel the water enter his hole, and his alpha had ordered him to let it be and squirt the water after. His alpha said it was to make sure that Steve was empty inside. It felt weird, but Steve adhered to his alpha's directions nonetheless.   


When they finished drying themselves from the bath. Steve was led to the newly made bed and sat down while his alpha cooked food. They ate slices of bacon and eggs and drank water. After eating, Steve took his meds and settled himself on the bed. His alpha said that he had to wash the dishes and clean the tub.   


Before long, Steve felt himself getting doozy from his meds. He was completely asleep when his alpha had joined him in the bed and went to nap himself.   
  
  
~   


The next time he woke up, his head was completely hazy. He feels so hot. Burning hotter than every fever he had endured in the past. And the want to have something onside him was intense, but he didn't have to worry about that. Because his alpha was already balls deep inside him.   


Steve groaned as his alpha hit his prostate with non-stop thrusting. He was bent in half. Steve clutched his knees in his chest and draped his legs over his alpha's shoulder. His alpha continually rammed his hefty cock into Steve's eagerly waiting pussy.   


Steve never knew he was flexible.   


He groaned again as his alpha batters his wet pussy and pulverizes his prostate.   


"Is the slut finally fucking awake?" _Thrust thrust_   


Steve nodded languishingly.   


"Good. I thought you died from all the dicking you got whore." _Thrust thrust_   


"Good thing you're stronger than you look." _Thrust thrust_  


"You like it when I fuck your pussy open while you sleep slut?" _Thrust thrust_  


Steve agreed again.   


"Yeah. Yeah. I know you do." _Thrust thrust_   


"Why else would you be so fucking wet if you weren't." _Thrust thrust_  


Steve whines as his alpha started screwing him more frantically.   


"So, fucking wet." _Thrust thrust_   


"You think you gonna stay wet when you get swollen with our pups, slut?" _Thrust thrust_   


"Hmmmrmm." Steve inarticulately replied.   


"Wanna find out, little fuck puppy?" _Thrust thrust_   


"Cause I really do." His alpha grunted with one final thrust and bit Steve on his bond mark.   


His alpha's knot has locked them again and spurted cum inside Steve. Steve hadn't noticed, but he already came as well. His alpha fucked him so good that he hadn't paid attention to his cock. No, not his cock; his clit. That's what his alpha said it was; his adorable little clit.   


His alpha was panting hard above Steve, and he could feel both of their heartbeats from the intense fucking. Suddenly his alpha was kissing him again, but this was different from the last. This one was pure passion. Heated. Frantic. Animalistic. His alpha devoured him as Steve felt himself losing consciousness again.   
  
~   


The next time Steve was lucid, he was riding his alpha's cock facing away from him. He vaguely remembers eating and taking his meds, but his heat addled brain isn't working accordingly. His alpha was hammering from below, holding his hips down, and hitting his prostate on every thrust.   


Steve doesn't know what time it is but knows what they had just done before. Their coupling was undoubtedly evidenced by the globs of cum dribbling from his clit, down his balls, and dripping down to the alpha's cock pummeling Steve from behind him.   


Steve shifts his body, feet grounded on the bed for support, and then holds onto the arms supporting him up. He slowly sinks into a rhythm with his alpha's upward thrust. His clit bounces up and down as he fucks himself into the alpha's cock. His legs were trembling from the exertion. He doesn't remember if he had been riding his alpha before he became lucid.   


He whines as the alpha's cock slides into him deeper and deeper. Steve can't have enough.   


"You lucid whore?" _Thrust thrust_   


"I thought you were awake earlier when you suddenly got up and impaled yourself on my cock." _Thrust thrust_  


"You fucking slut." _Thrust thrust_  


"Even in your sleep, you can't have enough of my dick." _Thrust thrust_   


"You gonna be a good bitch and milk me of my cum?" T _hrust thrust_   


"Y-yes alpha. I-I want to be a good bitch." Steve responded as he arched his back while fucking himself on his alpha's shaft.   


"God damn." _Thrust thrust_   


"Ah, fuck." _Thrust thrust_   


"Too fucking good." His alpha declared as he fucked up into Steve one last time as his knot swelled fully and locked themselves snugly.   


"Shit. That was good." His alpha said below him as his alpha continued to pump his seed inside Steve.   


Steve, on the other hand, wanted to come again. And he didn't want to touch his prick while he did so. Steve slowly ground his hole down to his alpha's groin. His alpha shouted as he pumped more and more cum into Steve's pussy. Steve shifts again until the alpha's knot settled nicely against his prostate. Then he fucked himself on his alpha's cock, moving as much as the knot allows him.   


Behind him, his alpha grasped his waist forcefully, adding more bruises to his already battered body.   


Steve fucked himself sensually, leisurely, and assiduously while building his next orgasm. When he was about to cum, he lifted himself off the alpha's cock as much as he can and slammed himself down vigorously.   


He came and spurted cum into the bed in front of him. His pussy was now spasming on the cock that was impaling him and milking more of the alpha's seed. He was still slowly grinding himself on his alpha's cock as he rides his orgasm. Unexpectedly, his alpha comes again.   


This time they both groaned. The feeling of warm cum inside sent Steve into another wave of orgasm.   


"Too much." His alpha cried as he clutched Steve even more firmly.   


"Fucking."   


"You cum whore. You got enough?" His alpha wailed, wiggling below Steve, and trying to get himself comfortable.   


"I don't think I can go for another one." The alpha stated as he finally settled down and gripped Steve to stop him from moving.   


"Y-yes alpha. T-thank you." Steve replied.   


His alpha then grabbed Steve and laid them on their side. The alpha fell asleep first, and then Steve followed; his alpha's knot still locked inside him.   
  
~   


The next time when Steve was clear-headed, they just finished eating, and he was taking his meds. His alpha had given him his pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.   


"Done?" The alpha asked.   


"Yes, alpha."   


"Okay, let's go. Stand up."   


Steve obeyed, but instead of being led to the bed, he was lifted and deposited on what he assumed is the table. He was sprawled on the table, belly down. His cock - clit - was trapped beneath his body, making him uncomfortable. His bony legs were dangling down the table.   


Then his alpha unceremoniously slid three fingers easily inside Steve's wet pussy.   


"Look at that; still so loose." His alpha stated as he pumped his fingers inside Steve, making Steve produce extra slick.   


The alpha quickly retracted his fingers and plunged his large cock inside Steve.   


"Fuck." The alpha said as he started thrusting.   


"You whore." _Thrust thrust_  


"Look at your pussy, swallowing my cock." _Thrust thrust_   


"You were made to take my cock, weren't you puppy?" _Thrust thrust_   


"No wonder nobody wanted you." _Thrust thrust_   


"They all knew that you were supposed to be mine." _Thrust thrust_  


"Nobody wants to touch an omega already claimed by another alpha." _Thrust thrust_   


"Hrrrrhhhm. Deeper alpha." Steve whined.   


His alpha obliged and pistoned his hips, fucking Steve strenuously into the cold table.   


"Hard enough for you slut?" _Thrust thrust_   


"Faster!" Steve requested again.   


"Fucking." The alpha said as he pistoned rigorously faster into Steve.   


"That what you want bitch?" _Thrust thrust_  


"You want it to hurt?" _Thrust thrust_  


"I'll show you harder." His alpha said as Steve's alpha pistoned his cock again, making Steve whimper from the force.   


"No crying tramp, you wanted it harder right? I'll give it to you fucking harder." His alpha said as he screwed Steve out of his mind.   


Every painful thrust hit his prostate, making him spew his pre-come on the table below him. Steve cried more as his alpha fucked him with the same agonizing force and speed. 

It hurt. But this is what Steve wanted. He wanted it hard and fast. And his alpha had given it to him without question.   


"Ahhhgggh." His alpha roared.   


"Fuck. I'm close." _Thrust thrust_   


The alpha suddenly pulled out of Steve and turned him on his back on the table, and then quickly plunged back in. Fucking Steve with feral need.   


Steve sensed his orgasm coming. He clammed his pussy on his alpha's cock, making them both shudder in ecstasy. His alpha kept on fucking him while his knot slowly inflated. Steve could feel the alpha's cock head fattening up, signaling that he was gonna erupt.   


One brutal thrust and the alpha was coming inside Steve; the same time that Steve erupted unto his belly, making a mess between them. His alpha's knot locked them both together; his alpha had laid on top of him while they rode their orgasm, laying on the cold table.   


When his alpha had stopped pumping cum inside, Steve was still achingly hard. His alpha stood straight without prompting anything while they were still locked tight together.   


Then his alpha was suddenly walking, dragging Steve by his pussy. Steve was hanging onto his alpha's knot as his alpha walked around. Steve was solely focused on clamping his pussy tight around his alpha's knot, so he wouldn't fall. His alpha moved around, and Steve did nothing but hold on tightly to his alpha's cock. After a few minutes of activity, Steve felt himself being laid down on the bed.   


"Such a fucking whore." His alpha said as he smacked Steve on the ass.   


"Why didn't you lock your legs around my waist or lifted yourself to embrace me or something?" His alpha questioned.   


Steve had to stop. He hadn't thought about that.   


"I-..."   


"I know slut. You love my cock." The alpha smugly replied.   


"I-I do."   


"Good. Cause I'll keep fucking you until we have an entire baseball team of pups." His alpha declared.   


"P-please," Steve asked, but he doesn't actually know what he was asking for.   


"Don't worry, I will. Now let's rest. I'm sure your meds are making you sleepy by now."   


Steve realized that he actually was. His alpha knew everything.!   


Steve fell asleep again quickly, still knotted to his alpha.   
  
~   


The entire week it was like that. Steve woke up with his alpha on him. He never complained though, Steve loved it. He loved his alpha inside him, and he wanted to keep his alpha inside him forever.   


But all too soon, their cycle has ended. Steve's alpha had cleaned and dressed him up for the first time in days. Steve was wholly satisfied. He just spent an entire week getting fucked by the best alpha on the planet. Steve was giddy and happy. He had never felt more alive than the whole week. Steve told his alpha as much. Steve didn't know what day it was, but he didn't care. He fell asleep one last time in his alpha's embrace. Safe and content. Wanted.   


When he woke up, he wasn't inside the alpha's room anymore.   


"You awake, little puppy?" His alpha asked with concern evident in his voice.   


"Y-yes alpha."   


"It's Sunday dawn now, and my rut allowance ended yesterday. I'll have to go back to work today. Where do you live?"   


Steve gave his address to the alpha, and the alpha grunted.   


"Okay, that's a couple of blocks from here. I'm not comfortable with my mate going home alone in the middle of the night, unaccompanied. So, I'm gonna carry you home. But you're gonna have to keep your blindfold on. Alright?"   


"Yes, alpha."   


"Such a perfect little mate." His alpha praised, which left Steve preening.   


"Okay, let's go." the alpha said as he lifted Steve and started to carry him back home to his empty apartment. He gave his alpha the keys.   


They traveled for a while and did nothing; they didn't talk, they didn't touch each other uselessly. Steve's alpha just walked while Steve held on tight.   


When Steve heard doors unlock and the familiar scent of his home. He embraced his alpha and was reluctant to let him go. Steve didn't want to let the only person who wanted him to leave him. He didn't know his name; he didn't know his face. Steve only knew his scent and his voice.   


"Will I see you again?" Steve asked, his voice small.   


Instead of answering, his alpha lifted Steve's chin and kissed him deeply. The kiss was just like their first: passionate and full of emotions.   


"Yes, puppy, you will. I'm always free Saturday. So, if you want to see me, go to the alleyway, and I'll pick you up."   


"How will that work? I know you don't want me to see you."   


"I'll leave a blindfold over; it will be black. You'll know it when you see it. If that doesn't work. Just go there. I'll come to get you."   


"O-okay."   


"Once you hear the doors close, count up to 300. And then you can remove your blindfold. Don't go spying on me from the windows, I'll know."   


"Yes, alpha. I'll be good."   


"Good to hear. Be a good little puppy for me, alright? I'll see you soon." His alpha said as he kissed Steve's head one last time.   


Once he heard the doors close, Steve counted to 300. When he was finished, he finally removed his blindfolds off and readjusted his eyesight. Steve switched the light on and checked his apartment. The alpha had left his keys on the table, and everything else was just how he remembered them.   


Steve couldn't wait for next Saturday.

* * *

  



	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Steve could not wait for Saturday to come.

* * *

The week that Steve spent mating with his alpha was the best in his entire life so far. He had never felt so happy, so safe, and so content before. His alpha had given him hope that his life could be better. His alpha had promised to make him safe, to take care of him, and to provide all the pups that he has always wanted. 

Steve rode the wave of positivity into the next week, hoping that things would get better. It did not; everything stayed the same. The whole universe was still so shitty. 

The same miserable things happened. Steve tried his best to be positive and tried to make friends, but all his efforts were for naught as his classmates still did not and would never want something to do with him. Steve nevertheless got pushed into lockers by asshole schoolmates. He got ignored by the people he tried to make friends with, and Steve still got talked behind his back by all the bitches in school even though he did nothing wrong. The classes were also the same. Steve was incapable of understanding a thing from all their class discussions. He would not participate for fear of being mocked for being wrong, and he always had low scores for all their quizzes. The entire school week was completely horrible for Steve. 

On Friday, after classes were done, Steve went to his favorite café because it was a surefire way to lift his spirits. The café was not crowded as per usual for a Friday afternoon. The workers managing the counters were the same people that were present the last time he was here: it was Dumdum and the brunette beta. He ordered his favorite iced latte and strawberry shortcake from Dumdum. At this point, Steve still had not heard the beta talk; Steve finally thought that the guy might be mute. After receiving his orders, he took the table farthest from the door and nearest the counters and got his books out to start working on his homework. 

An hour after starting his homework, Steve felt a pringling sensation that he was being watched. He looked around the shop and found that there were fewer people now. He looked around some more and could see that the beta was watching him with interest, which made Steve blush. Steve had never seen someone look at him like that before. He ducked his head and continued his work, feeling a little delighted. 

After another hour of doing his work, Steve felt his mating mark tingle again. He looked up in confusion; the only times that his bite mark did something was when his alpha was around.

Steve glanced around the shop and could see that there were only 5 customers left, including himself. None of them were looking at him, and neither could Steve smell his alpha around. Steve turned his head towards the counter and found the beta staring at him again; the hunger in the eyes was evident. Which made his whole body shiver; his omega cock was starting to tent his pants now, even as indiscernible as it was. Steve blushed again and looked back at his work. He could feel his body prickling with want. 

After another couple of hours doing his work, Steve felt his mating bite sting again, which made him jerk his head up. The moment that he did, he caught the beta staring, and Steve stared back. They held eye contact for a long time until Steve had to look back down again and felt himself getting even redder than earlier. Steve took another glance at the guy, only for him to find the guy still staring at him, but this time the guy was wearing the most predatory smile Steve has ever seen. Steve blushed uncontrollably. He could actually feel himself slicken up and got his tiny cock rock hard. He risked another look at the guy and could now see eyes that were dilated to full black. The brunette kept inhaling a lungful of air, obviously breathing in more of the slick scent coming from Steve. Which was mortifying and wrong! 

Steve was already mated to the best alpha in the world, and here he was slicking up for his favorite barista. 

Steve was utterly mollified. He looked around the shop to determine whether someone else could smell his slick and was shocked to see that he was the only customer left and that the shop was all cleaned up except for his table. Steve did not realize that it had gotten so late. He took his phone out and checked the time, his eyes bulged out when he saw that it was only 5 minutes till the shop closes. He looked back at the barista, and Steve could see him still staring with dilated eyes and arousal written all over his face. Steve quickly gathered his things into his backpack and bolted out of the shop. 

Steve was angry at himself. How could he do this to his alpha! How could Steve lust over someone just because they smiled at him? How could he betray his alpha like this! He took some wet wipes from his bag and removed the concealer he had used to cover up his mating bite. He needed a reminder that he was already claimed. He wiped and wiped until the wipes came back clean. He used the other wet wipes to clean up his scent glands. Steve needed to smell like himself; he needed to smell mated again. 

If Steve did not have the irrational fear that someone was going to take away his mating bite, he would not have had to hide the fact that he was already mated. He had to scour the make-up stash for concealer and the medicine cabinet for scent blockers and scent patches that he was using.

But Steve knew how the world works. The entire universe did not want Steve Rogers to be happy. 

Steve walked as fast as he could while cleaning himself up. He was a lousy omega. He was an awful mate for slicking up his hole for someone other than his alpha! His alpha deserved someone better than Steve. His alpha deserved someone loyal to him. His alpha deserved someone who was not sickly, someone who was not ugly, someone who was not a waste of space like Steve!

Steve was full-on crying as he continued to walk. He could smell himself clearly now, and he distinctly smelled like an icky omega. Smelling of slick not prepared for his alpha. It was so putrid and vile. He was an utter disgrace to his alpha. 

Steve walked and walked like the piece of trash that he undoubtedly was. 

Steve did not realize how long he had been walking until he was in the middle of the alley he used as a shortcut. Steve felt sick. His alpha had told him that it was where they were going to meet up tomorrow, Saturday. But he did not deserve his alpha. Steve was just a common whore who did not deserve happiness. He decided that he would not be using this alley again. His alpha deserved so much better. His alpha did not need to be shackled to someone as unworthy as Steve. 

Steve was about to turn around to take a long way home when the scent of fresh earth and wood smoke wafted through his nose. Then familiar thick wiry arms embraced him from behind. Steve stiffened and closed his eyes. 

"My pretty little mate, why do you smell so sad?" The alpha asked while embracing Steve tighter and kissing his hair. 

"I-I'm sorry, alpha." Steve sniffled. 

"Why are you sorry little puppy? Did something happen?" The alpha questioned while nosing the mating bite on the slender neck. 

"I-I... I'm a bad omega. I-I felt myself slick up b-because someone w-was staring at m-me." Steve answered truthfully. 

His alpha growled possessively behind him before biting Steve in his bond mark again. Steve whimpered and felt his legs go jelly. 

"Mine!" The alpha growled as he put Steve down on his feet and covered his eyes with a blindfold. 

The next thing Steve knew, his alpha had hoisted him up and crushed him into his body. Steve automatically locked his arms around the sturdy neck and his legs on the trim waist. The alpha then put his hands beneath the supple ass to support Steve up. 

~ 

Steve did not know how long it took, but suddenly he was back at the somewhat familiar apartment. The overwhelming alpha scent enveloped him from all sides immediately. He was harshly deposited on the bed on his back and then turned roughly, so he was on all fours. Steve felt his pants get unbuttoned and then got dragged down just enough to have his pussy exposed. He heard his alpha quickly unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants, and unzipping his zippers.

"Mine!" The alpha growled out as he pushed his alpha cock into the omega pussy in one fierce stroke. 

It hurt.

It absolutely hurt, but Steve did not complain. He deserved the pain and punishment. He was suffering because he was an unworthy omega.

Right now, his alpha was only claiming what was his. 

"This pussy is mine!" His alpha rumbled out as he started to mercilessly fuck Steve with punishing power. 

"No one gets to use this but me!"  _ Thrust thrust  _

"You are my mate."  _ Thrust thrust  _

"You are mine."  _ Thrust thrust  _

"Do you understand?"  _ Thrust thrust  _

Steve could only nod weakly. 

"I asked if you understood bitch! Answer me!"  _ Thrust thrust  _

"Y-yes, a-alpha." He whimpered out. 

"Good!"  _ Thrust thrust  _

"You are my whore."  _ Thrust thrust  _

"You are my slut."  _ Thrust thrust  _

"You are my little puppy."  _ Thrust thrust  _

"I am gonna put my pups in you and make you all swollen so no one else would ever want you!"  _ Thrust thrust  _

"P-please!" Steve whined. 

The thrusts were completely smooth now. Steve could no longer feel the pain of the first thrust. His boy pussy has slicked up to help his alpha punish him; he wished that it was not so; he deserved the pain and suffering. He did not deserve to be absolved of his mistake. 

His alpha continued to fuck into him without mercy. Neither slowing down his pace nor relinquishing force. All too soon, his alpha fucked into him one last time, locked them together with his knot, and pumped Steve full of his cum. Then his alpha laid them on their side and tugged Steve to his chest. 

"Mine." The alpha rumbled behind Steve while callous hands stroked his frail chest.

"Y-Yours, alpha," Steve replied. 

The alpha purred as he nosed the mussed-up hair and breathed in the well-fucked omega scent. Slowly, one large hand traveled down from the frail chest to cup the pent-up tiny balls, and the other started to jerk the cocklett off. It was quick, only 5 strokes and Steve erupted into big warm hands. 

Steve was thankful, he really did not deserve the pleasure after what he did, but his alpha had still given it to him. He really had the best alpha in the world. They were quiet for some time. Only their breathing audible in the room when his alpha spoke again. 

"You hungry, baby?" His alpha asked lovingly. 

Steve wanted to cry; his alpha cared for him so much. "Y-yes, alpha. I... Am I staying here for tonight?" 

"Nothing will make me happier, my pretty little mate." 

"O-okay. I-I just need to send my ma a message that I would not be coming home." 

"Let me do it. Give me your phone and I will text her that you are staying over for a group assignment." 

"Y-yes, alpha." 

Steve gave his alpha his phone and told him the password. It was quick. Steve could hear his alpha type out a message; his alpha sent it but did not wait for a response. After the text, Steve felt his alpha release him for a bit and shucked all of their clothes off. 

"That's my good omega. What do you want for dinner?" His alpha gently asked while playing with his hair. 

"A-anything my alpha gives me."

"Okay, puppy. Everything for you." His alpha replied while kissing his head. 

10 minutes later, when the large knot has finally deflated and slid out of Steve, he heard his alpha order pizza. 

Steve was then rolled unto his belly, and his alpha used his large hands to spread Steve’s butt cheeks, fully exposing his gaping pussy, slick and cum leaking out slowly. 

"I'm sorry, little puppy." His alpha said as he nudged the puffy red hole with his nose. 

"N-no alpha. I'm sorry. You deserve someone better than me." Steve moaned as his alpha suddenly licked his hole. 

He felt his alpha slathering up his rim, coating it with spit, cum, and slick, trying to soothe the ache. Steve moaned and writhed as his alpha continued to lap on his hole, sucking up the mixture of liquids and fucking Steve gently with his tongue. It was euphoric. After punishing Steve, his alpha was now trying to give Steve pleasure. His alpha was so hot inside his boy pussy. Before long, Steve was coming again; his cock – no his clit - was completely untouched; just in time as their pizza had arrived. 

They quickly ate their food in relative silence. After eating the food, Steve asked his alpha to get his meds from his backpack. His alpha got them wordlessly and handed them to Steve together with a glass of water. After that, they both had a long hot bath. By the time that Steve was pruney, the water was lukewarm, and he could feel the sleepiness from the meds taking over. His alpha dried them off at the bathroom and led them back to the bed. They both settled nicely in the bed naked, and Steve wriggled his back to a muscled chest.

"G'd night, alpha." Steve murmured sleepily. 

"Good night, puppy." The alpha said as he kissed a smooth and relaxed forehead. 

Steve could feel sleep slowly taking over. His alpha had his warm callous hands wrapped tightly around his dainty waist, and muscular hairy legs covered his own hairless ones. The last thing that Steve felt as his consciousness finally ebbed was a hard throbbing cock sliding inside his overused pussy once again. 

Steve smiled in contentment. His alpha loves his pussy so much. 

~ 

When Steve woke up, it was not his alpha’s cock sliding in and out of his hole; it was his fingers. Steve moaned as his alpha’s fingers repeatedly brushed over the sensitive bundles of nerves inside him, pleasuring him and pushing him to orgasm. Steve whined as another finger inside slid him and continued fingering him. It was too much and at the same time not enough. He could feel four fingers stretching his hole open, but he still wanted more. Steve then writhed and gasped as his alpha curled his fingers and pressed on his prostate repeatedly, pleasuring Steve even more.

“Does that feel good, my little fuck puppy?” 

“Y-yes, alpha.” Steve moaned. 

“Good to hear, little puppy.” his alpha said as he continued to fuck Steve with his fingers. 

It was a novel experience. Steve loved it when the throbbing cock stretched him open; he loved it when the supple tongue licked and lapped him, and Steve loved it when thick fingers reached spots that nothing else could touch. His alpha continued to tap on the sensitive prostate until Steve came untouched. 

“Look at your little clit, baby. Getting all wet for alpha.” 

“Hnnngrrrgh.” Steve answered eloquently. 

Steve was floating in his post-orgasmic bliss when his alpha pulled him near the edge of the bed and slid his alpha cock in one full thrust. It did not hurt like last night because this time, he was fully stretched by thick fingers. The massive throbbing cock did nothing but make his whole body sing in pleasure.

His alpha did not start slow; he immediately began an excruciating pace with fucking him. Once the alpha slid all the way inside Steve, he pulled almost all the way back out before slamming back right inside. 

“I love it when your pussy just swallows up my cock, puppy.”  _ Thrust  _ _ thrust  _

“I love that your cute little pussy can take my cock.”  _ Thrust  _ _ thrust  _

“I love all your slick making it easier to slide inside you.”  _ Thrust  _ _ thrust  _

Steve was in heaven. He could not believe his ears. His alpha did not just LIKE his body; the alpha LOVED it. Steve moaned and whined while his alpha fucked him with an unsteady rhythm, bring them both pleasure and pushing them both to the edge. Steve clutched the bed sheets and arched his back from the bed, making his alpha fuck into his prostate directly.

“Fuck.” _ Thrust thrust  _

“You just know what to do, don,t you, whore?”  _ Thrust thrust  _

“You slut, arching your back like that.”  _ Thrust Thrust  _

“You like it when I fuck you, puppy?”  _ Thrust thrust  _

“Y-yes, alpha! I love it!.” Steve answered. 

“Good to hear. Cause I plan to fuck you for a long time.”  _ Thrust  _ _ thrust  _

“Please!” 

“Fuuuuuck!” His alpha growled as his thrusts became erratic. 

“Shit.”  _ Thrust thrust  _

“Fucking.”  _ Thrust thrust  _

Then the swollen knot pushed into Steve one last time and locked them together. The alpha cock inside him was pumping Steve full of cum, and the feeling of his alpha's seed, warming him from the inside, brought Steve to the edge. The orgasm took hold of his body, and he squirted omega cum on his belly. While they were still on their orgasm high, the alpha shifted their bodies, making it that the alpha was now on his back on the bed while Steve was laying on top of him.

~ 

They spent the entire day on the bed, doing nothing but laying down and holding each other. They kissed and caressed their bodies and did nothing else. They did not talk, although Steve wanted to ask many things from his alpha. Steve wanted to know his name and other personal stuff; he wanted to know him personally and intimately. Steve does not know his alpha but trusts him. His alpha told him that he was going to take care of Steve, and that was enough. 

All too soon, the day had to end. His alpha led him to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up. It did not take long as his alpha did all the cleaning. His alpha lathered Steve with soap and shampoo and made sure that Steve’s hole was all cleaned up. After their bath, his alpha dried him and then dressed him up. When they were both done, His alpha lifted him, and Steve clung to him tight. 

He knew the drill; his alpha was going to bring them to the alley so Steve can take off his blindfold and walk back home. Steve tucked his head on the nook of his alpha’s neck and clung tight as his alpha carried him and walked away from the apartment. The walk back to the alley was longer than he remembered, but he did not mind. He trusted his alpha. 

“Okay. We’re here in the alley closest to your apartment. When I put you down, count up to 200 before you remove your blindfold. Okay, puppy?” 

“Yes, alpha.” 

“That’s my good little puppy.” 

His alpha put him down on the ground and then grabbed Steve for a long kiss; Steve kissed back as ferociously as he got. They kissed and kissed until they had to break off to breathe. 

“Okay. Start counting now. I’ll see you Friday night again.” 

“Friday?!” 

“Yeah, so we can spend Friday night and then most of Saturday together. Don’t you want that?” 

“I-I do. I can’t wait!” 

His alpha kissed his forehead again before walking away. When Steve heard the receding footsteps, he started to count. 

When Steve finished counting, he removed his blindfold and let his eyes adjust. He took his phone and checked the time. It was still 3:30 in the afternoon, just enough time for his ma to be not suspicious of what Steve really was doing. He knows his mother would be back home during this time of day, so he took out his concealer and hid his bite mark. Steve did not trust his ma about this; she might flip out and try to separate Steve from his alpha. He got his scent blockers and applied it to himself. He took one last look at his mirror and checked that he did not look well fucked. 

He did not. 

He looked like the same pathetic Steve Rogers. And for once, he was thankful. No one needs to know about his alpha but him. 

With that, he slowly walked back to his apartment and daydreamed of next Friday night.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Steve and his alpha established a routine.

* * *

After school every Friday for the rest of the school year, Steve goes to his favorite cafe. He always orders the same thing: an iced caramel latte and a strawberry shortcake; Dumdum has memorized it and automatically runs the order before Steve reaches the counter. Steve appreciates that the alpha noticed and isn't a complete asshole about it. He still hasn't heard the brunette beta talk. No matter how many times they meet each other in the library or the cafe. Steve says hello, but the beta only nods and smiles in response. Steve's knees always buckle at the brunette's blinding smile.

Steve spends hours in the cafe, trying to finish his schoolwork and homework. The workers never chastise him for it, which he is forever grateful for; at least there was a place other than his home where he could feel relaxed. Steve always tries to focus on his work, but every time Steve studies there, Steve could feel his bond-mark tingling, sensing that his alpha might be nearby. He looks around and tries to catch his alpha, but he was never successful; he can never pick out his alpha's scent or voice. What Steve does find is the brunette making eyes at him. Looking at Steve like he would like to do nothing else but strip Steve out of his clothes and fuck him on the floor in the middle of the store. Steve can see the desire in the beta's face, but the beta never does anything; he only stares at Steve with hunger in his eyes.

Steve's traitorous body always responds. He will feel shivers travel through his body as the beta looks at him. His hole spasms and slicks itself up, waiting for a cock to bury itself snuggly on Steve's hole. Steve knows that he should stop. He knows that his hole is for his alpha to use only. But Steve is only human; he can't help it. The thought that someone else other than his alpha wants him that way; makes Steve's body sing in delight. His neanderthal omega mind celebrates the fact that someone wants to mate with him. But Steve was already bonded to the best alpha in the world; he shouldn't be thinking of someone else.

Steve would always get out of the cafe 5-10 minutes before the shop closes up. He gets out of the café with his pants soaking wet with slick. Steve knows that he smells of slick when he ventures out in the streets. Alphas in the vicinity always look for the source of the scent. But a single look at Steve and they would turn away in disgust, clearly offended at themselves for having such caveman-like responses to someone as ugly as Steve doesn't mind. He doesn't need any other alphas; he only needs his alpha.

Steve has mastered his routine by now. When he gets out of the shop, he takes out his wipes and cleans himself; removing the concealer obscuring his bond mark and the scent blocker he sprayed on his body. By the time he reaches the alley where he is supposed to meet his alpha, he exclusively smells of himself and slick. His body is waiting for his alpha to claim him again and use his sloppy hole. And his alpha does, every time.

~*~

Everything has been going well despite all his health problems. For the last two weeks of school, Steve has been sicker than usual. He feels nauseous all the time. More often than not, he has to excuse himself from class to vomit. Steve's teachers don't even bat an eye anymore because they are already used to Steve always being sick. His teachers just let him go as long as he comes back to class. His classmates avoid him like he was the plague, scared that they might catch whatever ailment Steve supposedly has. Steve himself doesn't even bother anymore. He has acclimated himself to being sick all the time. As long as he is not vomiting blood, then everything was fine.

Aside from the constant vomiting, Steve now has the urge to pee constantly. He gets nauseous at various aromas that he used to like before. Steve always feels drained, which was not unquestionably unusual for him, but Steve's fatigue was on wholly new heights. He also gets mood swings, but he never really displays it. There was no need to alienate himself even more from the people around him; Steve was already an outcast. He feels bloated, and his chest hurts; more sickness and pain added to Steve's repertoire.

The only respite Steve has was meeting his alpha.

Every Friday night for the rest of the school year, Steve was with his alpha. He goes to his alpha's apartment after school with the excuse to his ma that his classmates want to hang-out with him. His mother was glad to hear it. Steve had never been invited over to his classmates' home before. She was pleased when she found out that someone had been helping Steve with his school work in recent weeks, but she was downright ecstatic to know that Steve has finally made friends.

If his ma only knew that Steve was getting fucked out of his mind during Friday nights by a stranger; Steve bets his mother wouldn't be happy then. But Steve doesn't care about what his ma would think if she ever finds out. Steve was utterly content with his alpha; that was all there was to it.

But that happiness is being threatened right now. It was the last day of the school year, which means he no longer has any excuses to stay out for Friday night. His ma will undoubtedly not let Steve leave the apartment every Friday night without a good reason. The prospect of not meeting his alpha is terrifying. He has come to love the Friday nights with his alpha; it is the only time that Steve is himself; be free to get what he wants, and be truly safe and sound in his alpha's arms. Steve doesn't like the thought of not seeing his alpha. He honestly doesn't.

He has been fidgety the entire time at school. He doesn't miss the way his classmates are wary about him; frankly, he doesn't care about his classmates anymore. He tried his best, but apparently, it wasn't good enough for the people in his school. He can finish school without befriending anyone; he doesn't need them. Steve only needs his alpha. He goes through the last school day, decidedly not thinking about his classmates but thinking about how he can keep meeting up with his alpha during Friday nights.

But Steve doesn't think of anything. His teachers were right. He is nothing more than an idiotic waste of space. It was still 4 pm though; Steve is sure he can think of something by 8; if he doesn't, then he won't know what to do.

Steve went straight to his favorite cafe. There were only a handful of people in the shop. Steve thinks that the other students might have already gone home to enjoy the start of summer break. He doesn't care; he was here to brainstorm ideas with his feeble mind. Steve got his order rang up by Dumdum and quickly went to his table after getting it. Steve took out his sketch pad so he can have something to write on while thinking of ideas. He took a sip of his iced caramel latte and started working.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing. 

Steve had nothing.

Steve has been in the cafe for more than 2 hours, and he has nothing. He was nothing but a dumb brainless moronic simpleton. All Steve had to show for his work was his empty plate of strawberry shortcake and his half-finished latte. He can't even think of anything to save the only thing that brings him happiness. Steve doesn't deserve the good things that his alpha has been giving him. He genuinely is not worthy of his alpha. Steve deserves all the pain and the sadness that the universe has given to him. He deserves all the bullying, all the insults, all the bad things that happened to him; he doesn't deserve anything but to accept the pain.

Steve doesn't acknowledge the tears streaming down his face and onto his sketchpad. He doesn't spot the worried looks of the other five customers left in the cafe listening to him as he sobs loudly. Steve doesn't see the way Dumdum is fidgeting, looking at him sorrowfully, thinking of how to console Steve but unable to. He doesn't notice that he was bawling inside the cafe; Steve doesn't detect the way that his breathing has become labored. Steve doesn't recognize his small body shaking from all his crying. What he does notice is the brunette beta coming towards him with a tray of stuff in his hands.

The beta sets his table. He removes the empty plate of strawberry shortcake and puts a slice of blueberry cake, a mug of chamomile tea, and a piece of folded paper in front of him. The beta then takes one of the tissues on the table and slowly wipes away Steve's tears. When the beta finishes, he musses up Steve's hair, smiles wistfully, and then walks away.

Steve calms down a bit from the actions of the brunette; he did not expect that. He graciously picks up the cup of tea with his hands and takes a lungful of the tea's scent to let himself slowly relax; he then takes a sip from the offered tea to help him finally stop crying. Steve is well and truly pathetic, but he is also used to it by now. He takes another small sip of the tea and then finally opens the folded piece of paper.

_Please stop crying, and try to smile. You look prettier when you smile._

Steve looks at the handwritten note and then glances at the brunette, who is already looking at him with a sad smile. Steve wants to cry again. The only other person who called him pretty was his alpha, and not even his ma had ever called him pretty. Steve's crush on the brunette grows a thousand times more. He truly appreciates what the guy did. He wants to thank him, and there is only one way he can do it. He is going to sketch the guy and give it to him.

"Thank you." Steve slowly mouthed to the brunette, who was now back behind the counters. The brunette gives a small smile and starts working again. Steve then takes another sip of his tea, grabs his sketchpad, and starts sketching, completely forgetting his alpha dilemma.

~

It took Steve an hour to finish his sketch. Steve had portrayed the beta out of his memory from weeks ago. The guy was leaning on his left hand, settled nicely on the counter while his right hand was carefully stroking his unshaved beard. The brunette's hair was on a bun, with a few stragglers falling to his face. He was staring at the space in front of him and was wearing the most confused look. He was undeniably adorable. Steve looked around the cafe and found out once again that he was the last customer left. He was with the brunette who was finished cleaning up, clearly waiting for Steve to finish what he was doing. Steve checked his phone for the time and found out it was five minutes past closing time. Steve was going to be late for his meet up with his alpha. His alpha that Steve might be seeing for the last time tonight until school starts again, all because he was sketching his bartender crush. Steve was going to be sick. He was the most unworthy omega in the entire world.

Steve carefully cut off his sketch, packed his things, and then went to the brunette; Steve gave the drawing and then hightailed it out of the cafe. He got his wipes and cleaned himself while power walking towards the meeting place with his alpha. Steve got there in record time. He doesn't smell any lingering scent of his alpha, which meant that his alpha hadn't been there yet. Steve was completely relieved! Steve cleaned himself a little bit more. He thoroughly removed the scent-blocker obscuring his scent. Steve completely reeked of sweat now. But since he knew that his alpha loves his sweaty odor, Steve doesn't clean that up. Steve also fully cleared his concealer. After checking that he was clean, well clean-ish with his sweat, Steve looked for the least dirty location in the alley and settled himself. He was tired, but he was sure that a short nap wouldn't hurt.

~

When Steve woke up, he was wholly naked and blindfolded again, which he already expected. Steve also anticipated that he would wake up with his alpha fucking him like the little whore that he was; Steve's alpha did no such thing this time.

Instead of Steve's alpha fucking him, he was only holding Steve tight. The alpha laid Steve on top of his hairy chest while the alpha's arms wrapped tightly around Steve's back. Meanwhile, Steve could feel his alpha's cock poking his thigh, but his alpha completely ignored it and instead kept pressing kisses on Steve's head.

Steve was so confused. This Friday night might have been the last time that they could spend together until school came back after Summer. And his alpha was not fucking him; his alpha was supposed to be fucking him! If his alpha was not using Steve's body, then Steve had no purpose. His only use was to make his alpha happy, and the only way that Steve made his alpha happy was when he let his alpha fuck him! 

Then that just meant one thing. Steve's alpha was no longer happy with him. His alpha has finally wizened up and saw Steve for what he was: a waste of space. Steve's alpha might have realized how pathetic he was. His alpha might have realized that Steve wouldn't be able to give him all the pups he wanted. Or maybe, his alpha has finally gotten bored of him.

Yeah. That was it. Steve's alpha has finally gotten bored of him. He was just a place holder until his alpha had found a proper omega to mate. Steve was just an easy lay and was easily replaceable during summer. Steve can not compare to any of the omegas that flock to New York when summer came. His alpha had no use for an omega like Steve; poor, sick, and ugly Steve. His alpha deserved someone better than him. No wonder his alpha wasn't fucking him; Steve was utterly pathetic.

Steve couldn't help himself; he let out a quiet anguished sob.

"Baby?" Steve's alpha concernedly mumbled into his hair.

Steve didn't reply and continued sobbing, muffling his cries with his alpha's body.

"Pretty baby. What's wrong?"

Steve didn't answer again and let his tears soak his blindfold.

"Why is my pretty little mate crying, huh?" His alpha meekly asked again, this time caressing Steve's back with his arms and rained soft kisses on Steve's head.

Steve didn't respond again and sluggishly shook his head.

"Come on, pretty. You can tell alpha what's wrong."

Steve just whimpered.

"Sweetheart. Don't you want to tell me so I can make it better?" 

Steve stayed quiet.

"OMEGA." His alpha bellowed bellow him; using his alpha voice to try and make Steve comply, apparently getting enough of Steve's silence

.

"Answer me! Why are you crying? Tell me, so I can either tear some people apart or burn something to the ground!"

Steve went into full hysterics and started to bawl his eyes out. He cried and cried while his alpha lovingly stroked his back and kissed Steve's head to comfort him. Steve sobbed even more because of that, and his alpha just let him. Steve wept until he felt himself calm down enough to answer.

"A-alpha doesn't want me anymore." Steve finally replied.

"What! What are you talking about?" The alpha incredulously questioned and lifted Steve a few inches off his body.

"Y-you're not fucking me." Steve 

"What?!"

"My alpha doesn't want me anymore; it's why he's not fucking me. He doesn't want me anymore, and now he's going to find a better omega when summer finally comes around, and he's going to throw me away like garbage." Steve gushed, his heart hammered at the words he just said while tears began to streak down his face again.

"No... Baby no. That's not it at all." His alpha said as he gathered Steve into his arms again, peppering Steve with light kisses.

"You just looked so peaceful in your sleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

Steve shook his head and continued crying.

"You're lying." Steve softly accused. 

"No, baby. I promise! I'm not. What can I do to prove it to you?" His alpha reassured.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, and then you're going to throw me away when I finally got my hopes up." Steve sniveled.

"Puppy no. I won't throw away my pretty little mate."

"Don't call me that! Not when you don't mean it." Steve shrieked and squirmed, flailing his hands to try and get out of his alpha's arms.

"Puppy." His alpha rumbled warningly and tightened his arms around Steve.

"No!" Steve wailed and shifted his limbs even more, accidentally smacking his alpha in the face.

Steve froze. 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH." His alpha boomed below him.

Steve's alpha suddenly lifted Steve furiously off his body and then explosively dropped him on the bed. His alpha then yanked Steve's ass up and forcibly sheathed his still-hard cock all the way inside Steve's hole until he was balls deep.

It hurt. 

It absolutely hurt. Steve was utterly unprepared; his hole was thoroughly dry and devoid of any natural lubricants. Steve wasn't able to induce any slick throughout the day; he was too busy crying over his worthlessness. 

The first push was unquestionably painful, but Steve didn't cry. Not when his alpha was making such a beautiful sound behind him.

"Hrrrrrrrgggh." His alpha moaned as he slowly pulled his un-lubed cock until only the head was inside; his alpha then slammed back inside quickly, stretching Steve's snug hole.

"You feel that whore?" His alpha said as he started thrusting his cock faster into Steve.

"You feel my hard cock inside your tight little pussy?" _Thrust thrust_

Steve could only nod, too overwhelming by the pain brought upon by his alpha's cock.

"You think my cock would get hard for you if I didn't want you, you fucking slut?" _Thrust thrust_

Steve shook his head and mewled as he felt his passage get wet with his alpha's fucking.

"You know, the reason why I didn't fuck you immediately when I got you back here was that you looked so peaceful in your sleep. You looked like an angel." _Thrust thrust_

"MY ANGEL." _Thrust thrust_

Steve moaned at the endearment. He was nobody's angel before. Shit. He wasn't anybody's anything.

"I just really didn't want to defile such an angelic-looking face." His alpha stated as his thrusting got faster and harder. Steve's pussy was now completely wet from all the fucking it got.

"Puppy, I did try using my words to reassure you." _Thrust thrust_

Steve didn't say anything. He just arched his back so his alpha could fuck into him deeper and hit his prostate along the way.

"Fucking." _Thrust thrust_

"You fucking slut." _Thrust thrust_

"Whore!" His alpha grunted as his thrusts became more erratic, and Steve felt his own tiny cock leak pre-come.

"You know. I did want to treat you nicely tonight." _Thrust thrust_

Steve could feel his alpha's knot filling up and his orgasm building up.

"But you just had to be a brat about it, didn't you? _" Thrust thrust_

His alpha had one arm holding on to his hips while the other arm grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Well, if you're looking for validation." _Thrust thrust_

"This is as good as it fucking gets." His alpha whispered as he pushed his fully swollen knot inside Steve, locked them tight together, and started coming inside. At the same time, his alpha bit him again in his bond-mark to solidify his claim and squeezed Steve's puny little cock, not letting him come.

His alpha groaned in his pleasure while Steve whimpered in dissatisfaction. His alpha kept on grinding his cock into Steve's battered hole while Steve's pussy spasmed around his alpha's cock, trying to milk the alpha of his seed.

Steve reached for his alpha's hand to dislodge it from his cock, but his alpha only held on tighter, making his grip even more painful. Steve whined and tried to push his ass into his alpha's groin, trying to nudge his prostate and to try to get himself to cum. But his alpha's other arm kept him still and held him in place.

Steve whined again, but his alpha only shushed him.

"No, no puppy. Bad omegas don't deserve to cum."

Steve whined even louder, but his alpha completely ignored him and settled them on their sides.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Alpha. Please."

"Please, what, puppy?"

"Please let me cum."

His alpha chuckled.

"No. You've been a bad puppy tonight, and bad puppies don't deserve to cum." 

"Please, alpha. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Shhhh. No. I made up my mind. If I ever wake up and find out that you came in the night, I'm gonna do all that nonsense you spouted to me earlier and throw you away and find myself another omega."

Steve deflated; it was his fault; he was a terrible omega, he didn't deserve to cum. He needed to follow his alpha to make him happy with Steve again, whatever it took.

"Do you understand?" 

"Y-yes, a-alpha."

"Good." His alpha praised and then pressed a kiss on Steve's head.

"Now, let's go to sleep."

"Alpha." Steve squirmed as he asked, not wanting to bother his alpha any longer as he already had.

"What?!"

"My meds, please."

His alpha grunted, grabbed Steve by his waist, lifted Steve against his chest, and then walked towards somewhere in the room. Steve subsequently heard the familiar clinks of his medicine holder and then felt his alpha push all the pills inside his mouth. Before Steve could swallow, they were moving again, he heard his alpha pour water into a glass, and before long, Steve felt the cold glass of water pressed into his lips. He took a large gulp of water and swallowed it down along with his medicine.

"Anything else you need, baby?"

"No alpha. Just need you."

Steve could feel his alpha smile behind him.

"Good answer, puppy." His alpha said as Steve felt another kiss on his head. Steve could feel that his alpha was smiling behind him.

Steve felt them moving again, and then he found himself lain on the bed. He settled himself comfortably and then nuzzled his back to his alpha's chest, relishing the warmth emanating from his mate. Steve's alpha seemed to like that; he let out a satisfied purr and then caressed Steve's body. His alpha's arm roamed Steve's body, stroking his chest, ruffling his hair, and then squeezed Steve's nipples with one hand and groped his still-hard cock with the other.

Steve's alpha shifted behind Steve with his knot still locked inside Steve. His alpha squirmed and moved until Steve felt his prostate being nudged by the knot. Steve let out an involuntary groan while his cock started leaking again.

"Such a good puppy." His alpha said while he started to jerk Steve's tiny cock with his thumb and forefinger.

"Look at that! Your clit is all wet and leaking."

Steve moaned. His aborted orgasm earlier was now coming back in full force. His alpha fiddled with his tiny cock once, twice, and then he was coming on his alpha's fingers. Steve's alpha chuckled and continued to play with Steve's cock while Steve rode the waves of his orgasm.

"Guess I'm gonna throw you away after all." His alpha declared.

Steve froze. He completely forgot that his alpha had forbidden him from cumming that night. But it wasn't fair! His alpha was the one who jerked Steve off. Steve felt like crying again. His alpha was being unfair. He felt dread settle in his stomach, his orgasm completely ruined and forgotten.

But then his alpha laughed out loud.

"Relax, puppy. I was just joking."

Steve wailed then.

"Alpha." He sniffled.

"That wasn't funny."

"I know, baby. But you know, I don't plan on throwing you away. You're mine now, and the only way I'm letting you go is if you walk away from me." His alpha stated as he crowded Steve into his body again.

"Never," Steve answered.

"Never what, puppy?"

"I'm never leaving you."

"Good. Cause I don't want you to."

Steve felt his alpha's arms tighten around his waist again. He sensed his alpha's breath on his air, smelling him and committing his scent into his memory. Steve felt so happy and content in his alpha's arms despite the roller coaster of emotions during the day.

But hearing that Steve's alpha neither wanted to leave Steve nor wished for Steve to go just cemented his trust in his alpha. His alpha cherished him despite all his flaws. Steve was so lucky.

Steve fell asleep like that. Safe and content.

~ 

When Steve woke up the following morning. His alpha was already knotted into Steve and pumped Steve full of cum. Steve's own cock was already soft, cum staining the bed below his groin and sticking to his body. He was already spent before he even woke up. He was such a slut, but only for his alpha.

Steve didn't understand though, how could he sleep while his alpha battered his hole? He knew from waking experience that his alpha loves to fuck him hard. He should have been roused from his slumber, but he never did. Steve didn't complain; waking up with his alpha's cock inside him was exhilarating.

Steve moaned to let his alpha know that he was awake.

"You awake, puppy?" His alpha asked while kissing Steve's neck from behind him.

"Uh-huh."

"You feel good?"

"I feel great."

His alpha laughed and shifted their locked bodies until his alpha was sitting with his back against the headboard, and Steve was on top of his alpha's hairy lap. His alpha embraced him from behind and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve covered his alpha's arms with his own and held on tight. Steve yawned loudly and heard his alpha chuckle.

"Looks like my puppy is still sleepy." His alpha said while kissing Steve's bond mark.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? Growing boys need all the sleep they can get."

Steve huffed; he was not a boy, Steve was a teenager. If he was still a young boy then he wouldn't be getting fucked regularly by an alpha of his own.

"I'm sixteen; I'm not a boy."

His alpha cackled behind him, apparently finding the fact to be funny.

"Still a boy compared to me, sweet thing;. I'm thirty-one." His alpha said as he nuzzled his head into Steve's neck.

Huh, another piece of the puzzle, which was his alpha's identity. It should have been gross, the age difference. His alpha was old enough to be his father, but all it did was make Steve hot and bothered all over. He liked the idea that someone twice his age wanted him. Steve felt his cock get hard.

His alpha growled out possessively and wrapped a hand on Steve's cock and started jerking him off.

"You like that puppy?"

Steve nodded. His prick was already so stiff, he didn't know how long ago he came, he already felt close to coming again.

"You like that I'm old enough to be your daddy?"

Ohhh. That word. That got Steve even more worked up. He squirmed in his alpha's hold and started fucking himself on the cock that was impaling him. His alpha let him, holding Steve with one hand, while the other continued fondling Steve.

"Guess that answers that. You wanna be a good puppy and cum for me?" His alpha questioned, pumping Steve's cock faster and faster.

"Yes, daddy!" Steve shouted as he came all over his alpha's hand.

Steve was floating. Getting fucked out of his mind was his favorite thing to do now. He wished he didn't have to go back home and just stay with his alpha. He relished his orgasm and closed his eyes as the waves wracked all over his body. He kept his eyes closed until his mind was no longer hazy with his orgasm. Steve shifted, grabbed the hand that jerked him close to his mouth, and then licked his alpha's hand free of cum. His alpha purred in satisfaction and settled their bodies again.

"You sick fuck." His alpha chuckled.

"While I appreciate that you like the age difference, don't call me daddy. That's just fucking weird."

"You can only call me daddy when we have our pups. Got it?"

"I... Yes, alpha."

"Good." 

It took ten minutes for his alpha's knot to deflate. When it did, Steve got ushered into the bathroom to do his business. He relieved himself and then took a shower. When he called for his alpha, he was clean, fresh, and blindfolded again. His alpha grabbed him for a torrid kiss. His alpha devoured Steve's mouth, sucked his tongue, and fucked his own into Steve's mouth. It was all hot. They kissed and kissed and only stopped when it got too hard to breathe. Steve was then guided back to their bed, where his alpha hand fed him bacon and toast. 

When all that was done, Steve and his alpha settled themselves on the bed and cuddled. Doing nothing but hold each other close. Ultimately, they both fell asleep. When Steve woke up again, he was lying on top of his alpha again and clutching himself close.

"It's almost time to go, puppy." 

Steve panicked. He completely forgot about his dilemma.

"Alpha." He said with dread in his voice.

"What's wrong, puppy? His alpha answered with concern.

"I-I don't have school for the summer. I'm pretty sure my ma won't let me get out on Friday nights without a valid excuse."

"I-I might not see you again till class starts again. I don't want that. I want to keep seeing you." Steve cried.

"Oh, puppy."

"Why don't you get a summer job? That'll give you an excuse to keep on going out."

"B-but nobody is going to want me."

His alpha snarled at Steve, and Steve instinctively bared his throat for his alpha.

"You shouldn't care if nobody else wants you!"

"I... Alpha no. That's not what I meant. I meant to say that nobody is going to want to hire me."

His alpha seemed to have calmed down from the statement.

"Why don't you go apply for a part-time job at the library? I know for a fact that they need someone during summer."

Steve perked up at the idea. That meant that he would have a job. Steve would earn a bit of money for himself and help his ma a bit or buy something for his alpha. The library was a great choice; he loved to read. But that also means seeing the brunette beta every time. Steve was conflicted.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. But I won't know my work schedule."

"Just make sure that you ask to have Saturday off so we can have time."

"Okay. But what would I tell my ma for Friday nights?"

"Just tell her that your work buddies want to hang out with you."

That sounded easy enough for Steve. Steve had the smartest alpha in the world!

"Anything else, puppy?"

"No, alpha. That was all."

His alpha huffed and pulled Steve in for another passionate kiss. They kissed and caressed each other until it was time to go. Steve let his alpha dress him up and carry Steve and his bag back to the alley. When they got there, he asked his alpha if he could heft Steve back to his apartment. Steve explained that his ma had a triple shift and won't be home until the next day. His alpha grunted and started walking again. 

All too soon, Steve heard doors being unlocked, and the smell of his apartment entered his nose. His alpha put Steve down and started to walk away. Steve assumed that he would have to follow the same instructions, just like the last time he got carried home. But Steve grabbed his alpha's hands and guided him to his room blindly; the apartment was small enough that he knew the layout in his mind. His alpha didn't resist and followed him briskly.

When they reached his room, his alpha took a lungful of breath, undoubtedly getting overwhelmed by Steve's scent. The alpha slowly exhaled, and when he did, Steve could smell the scent of aroused alpha in the air. All according to Steve's plan. Steve grabbed his alpha and kissed him. His alpha automatically took control and pushed Steve back into the bed. 

Everything happened so fast. One second Steve was fully clothed; then he was wholly naked, ass up, and belly down; his alpha fucking him from behind. It was frantic and feral. His alpha had nothing in his mind but to knot Steve right then and there. Steve didn't struggle and let his alpha do what he wanted. Steve's alpha fucked him fast and hard; before long, his alpha pushed in one last time and locked them together with his knot, filling Steve with his seed.

"You fucking minx." His alpha chuckled as they laid themselves on Steve's bed.

"Can't get enough of my cock, puppy?"

"Nope," Steve said smugly, letting the word pop in his mouth.

"Can't ever get enough of it. Need it to fill me up with your seed so I can finally have your pups alpha."

The alpha purred possessively and kissed Steve's back. 

Steve fell asleep again, tired of all the fucking he got for the last 24 hours. When he woke up next, his alpha was no longer there. His room completely smelled of sex, which Steve loved. It smelled of him and his alpha. He removed his blindfold and saw that it was already dark out. Steve hissed, pussy was so sore. He might need to take it easy for the next few days to avoid suspicion. But for now, he had a resume to make. Steve went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, opened his laptop, and then started his work.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized text are communicated via sign language.

* * *

Steve got a job.

* * *

The first thing that Steve did on the first Monday of summer break after waking up nauseous and sick was going to the library. Steve's alpha might have told him that the library needed help, but he still had to make sure that the job was something that he could actually do. Steve wasn't able to do a lot of things because of his illnesses, but he really wanted to try to do some work so he could have an excuse to get out of his apartment and meet with his mate.

Steve got to the library at 9 am. Sure enough, there was a flyer posted. Looking for someone part-time for the summer; it stated that there were no heavy requirements for the job, but the pamphlet also informed that the library needed a library attendant. Sex, gender, or designation did not matter as long as the applicants were 16 years old and above. It was perfect, the perfect job for Steve. He took the flyer and went inside.

Unsurprisingly, the library was almost utterly empty; aside from a few patrons, the only people inside the library were Steve, the beta librarian, and the brunette beta. He could see that the librarian and the brunette were talking; he stood from afar and waited patiently until the two finished their conversation. Steve could see that his crush was smiling; his eyes were crinkled in the corners, his plush pink lips were covered by large hands trying to stifle a laugh, and his whole body shook from happiness. 

Steve was utterly mesmerized. For a second, he dreamt of how those lips would feel against his, he wondered if those large hands were big enough to support Steve, and he wondered how that big body would feel when it was pressed on top of him. Steve stared at the man until the guy finished laughing abruptly and made eye contact with Steve. The moment that they did, shivers wracked all over Steve's body.

There definitely was a connection between them.

Steve looked away and started walking to the door. He was such a fucking slut; he already had the most phenomenal alpha on the entire planet, and here he was, lusting over the beta again! How could Steve think of someone else touching him?! How could he imagine being with someone else other than his mate? He was such a whore. His alpha should have thrown him away the last night they were together. Steve was a greedy bitch. 

As he was a few feet from the exits, Steve heard someone call his name. He stopped walking and turned around to check whoever it was that called out for him. He was surprised to see the librarian walking briskly towards him. The librarian saw Steve turn around and beckoned him to walk towards her; Steve complied and met the librarian halfway.

The librarian talked carefully. She explained that apparently, James saw Steve watching their conversation and wondered if Steve was waiting for one of them. James thought that they must have taken too long talking because he saw Steve walking away. It was then that James urged the librarian to go talk to Steve because he might have had something important to talk about. The librarian then ushered Steve into an office and invited him to sit down. The librarian sat on the chair behind the desk, and Steve sat on one of the chairs in front, and they began talking again.

Steve proclaimed to the librarian that he was curious about the job opening. The librarian raised an eyebrow at Steve and asked him several questions. The librarian questioned Steve about the job requirement, and he promptly declared that he was 16 years old. The librarian asked how he found out about the job, and he answered swiftly that his friend told him about it. The librarian queried Steve about his availability. Steve replied that he had no prior engagement scheduled for the summer and was thus free for the whole two months. The librarian asked more questions concerning the job and more things about Steve. After 20 minutes of questioning, the librarian stood up abruptly and went outside the office.

It oddly felt that Steve was already being interviewed for the job. His plans for the day were only to see what kind of job was available and what the requirements were. He did not expect to be interviewed for the job right away. But he was not complaining; if everything went well, then he had a foolproof excuse to his ma to be able to get out of the apartment for the summer.

The librarian came back to the office five minutes later with his brunette crush on tow.

"So, Steve, this is James." The librarian declared as he waved his hands towards his crush. Steve did wonder who James was when he was talking to the librarian earlier. Steve was glad to finally put a name to his crush's face.

"Hi, James!" Steve excitedly greeted. Steve loved the way that the brunette's name sounded from his mouth.

James didn't reply but instead nodded his head, smiled, and then waved his right hand as a greeting. 

The action saddened Steve; he really wanted to hear James' voice; he really thought that this was his chance to finally have a conversation with the guy. But nonetheless, Steve put on a brave face and waved a hand back, and smiled.

The librarian took a look at Steve and then raised an eyebrow at James. 

James nodded in response. 

The librarian huffed and turned to Steve.

"Okay, here's the deal, Steven. James here has problems interacting with people. He only talks to a select few and would rather be alone by himself. James also doesn't like physical contact. He tends to have panic attacks when other people try to touch him. As far as I know, even his own sister has not been able to touch him properly for the last 8 years. He has issues, and he's actively trying to get past them. He thinks that working here is helping him get past his issues. That is why James is working here even if does not like people and does not really need the money. He has got a lot of money in the bank to support himself a couple of lifetimes over."

Steve was astonished by the information. One look at the guy and any other person would automatically think that James would be the outgoing type, one of the types who craved to be the center of attention. The one who gets along with everybody. An attention whore. James doesn't look like a social recluse; he does not look like Steve, who undoubtedly was a social outcast.

"He is a library assistant but deals only with cataloging, re-shelving, and anything to do with electronics. He doesn't deal with people. For the last 6 years that he had been here, he had only spoken to me. So don't take it personally if he doesn't talk to you."

Steve nodded. He was already used to being ignored. But James had been kind to him before; it seemed that James' problems were the ones getting in the way for them to interact accordingly. Steve won't hold it against the guy; the librarian said that James was trying, at least there's that. Steve won't make James uncomfortable if he gets the job opening, and by the sound of it, it seemed more than likely that he would be getting the job after all. 

"Can you give us a couple of minutes?" The librarian asked Steve and motioned Steve towards the door.

Steve nodded in affirmation and went outside the office. No wonder Steve hadn't heard the brunette talk; the guy's got issues. Steve doesn't know what those issues were, but he understands all the same. Not all illnesses were physical; some were on the mind. Steve was saddened by the circumstances. He was sure that if James did not have his issues, he would have a lot of friends. Steve, on the other hand, did not have James' kind of problems, and yet, he still has no friends.

Steve looked back at all the encounters he'd had with the brunette. He realized that each time the brunette looked at Steve, it was like he was trying to hold himself back from appropriately interacting with Steve. Steve had seen the heated looks, the pure hunger, and the desire clear on the brunette's face. He had seen the brunette respond to his biological urges. Which made Steve wonder: if James didn't have problems, would he had asked Steve on a date or maybe even just asked to fuck Steve senseless? 

Steve felt himself get slick at the thought of the beautiful brunette beta fucking him. Which was completely wrong! He was already mated for crying out loud. Steve didn't know what it was with the brunette, but there was just something about the guy that pulled him in like a magnet. He'd like to deny that he didn't, and he was wholly loyal to his mate, but the brunette just lured him in.

"Do you know sign language?" The librarian suddenly asked, snapping Steve of his reverie, as she opened the doors of her office, James trailing behind her.

Steve signed " _ YES"  _ as an answer. Being partially deaf in both ears meant that he had to learn sign language and lipreading when he was younger. He wasn't good at it, but his skills were enough to get by.

"Okay, good. At least that's one problem out of the way."

"James, are you okay with interacting and signing with Steven?" The librarian said as she looked at James and motioned her head towards Steve.

James nodded.

"Okay. That settles it then. The library does not usually need extra hands during summer, seeing as there is a lot less work to do, and this library is relatively small compared to others here in the city. But James here requested for extra help. He is the deciding factor of who we get to hire, and he seems to be comfortable with you. So, the job is yours if you want it, Steven."

Steve was dumbfounded. Getting a job was more effortless than he first thought. Steve nodded at the librarian, and then looked at the undeniably hopeful look at James' face. How could he not accept the job when someone looked at him like that.

"Great! You're hired. Your schedule will be directly linked to James', so you'll have to report Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday from 10 am to 8 pm. Do you have a phone? You might be called for other days if the library needs more hands." The librarian declared as she held out a form for Steve to fill up.

The schedule was perfect! Steve didn't have to change anything seeing as he had Fridays and Saturdays free; his mate would be glad to hear that he got the job. Steve grabbed the form and fill it up with proprietary information. He listed his name, age, birthday, address, contact number, and emergency contact number. Which was still his ma; Steve wished he could have his alpha's number. Steve would like to ask the next time they meet. Steve finished the form and read and signed the contract for his summer employment and then handed it back to the librarian.

"You good to start tomorrow?" The librarian asked.

Steve nodded again.

"Great. See you tomorrow morning; James will show you what's to be done by then."

With the job interview over, the librarian went into her office again, leaving Steve with James with just a couple of feet between them, alone. Once they were alone, James gazed at Steve with the same heated and hungry look that made Steve's body respond in earnest. Steve slicked up, blushed, and then looked away. The guy really knew how to get Steve worked up while doing absolutely nothing.

Steve heard James take a deep breath, surreptitiously scenting Steve's arousal, from the looks of it. James growled, and the sound rippled through Steve's bones, and it got him slicker; Steve was sure that his boxers were drenched with slick. Steve took one last look at the beta and saw that the guy's eyes were blown dark with arousal, and yet he still can't scent him. Steve wasn't sure if the beta had really muted scents or was using scent blockers like himself.

James started walking away. Steve was thoroughly confused because he thought that they were having a moment. Steve watched in frustration as James continued to walk away from him. After walking for a couple of feet, James turned around, looked at Steve, and then tilted his head, beckoning Steve to follow him. 

Steve felt his knees buckle. He was sure that he was reading the entire situation wrong. Steve knew the beta had the hots for him, but the librarian just said that the guy has intimacy issues. He didn't know whether that included sexual intimacy, but he reckons it must have. Jesus, even his sister, hadn't held him properly in a couple of years. 

Steve looked at James, who just tilted his head again, clearly waiting for Steve to follow him.

Steve was at a loss at what to do. He knew the proper thing was to walk away and forget that this whole thing even happened. He was mated to the most caring person in the world; Steve shouldn't do something as crude as fuck someone else. Steve knew that he should decline the blatant invitation and go home. But his wants overcame his logic. Steve started walking towards James, which made the beta grin hungrily; Steve felt his hole release even more slick.

James started walking again, and Steve followed like a duckling. They walked for a while until they were nearing the back end of the library. There were no people there, but the section was not closed off. Steve will have to explore the library when he started his job. They walked further a bit more and entered a door with an EMPLOYEES ONLY sign. James went in first, and Steve followed right after.

The room seemed to be some kind of staff room but looked like it was hardly used. There was a small scale fully furnished kitchen, a dining table, a couch, and, oddly enough, a bed.

Steve walked to the couch and settled himself down; meanwhile, James was on the bed, gazing longingly at Steve. James then abruptly stood up, locked the door, and then turned around to look at Steve.

_ Take off your clothes.  _ James signed.

Steve felt the heat in his belly turn up a few notches and quickly divested himself of all his clothes until he was entirely naked. He knew that he should stop; only his mate should have ever seen him naked after they mated. But Steve was on a roll; he wanted to do this.

_ Beautiful. _

Steve preened at the praise, and his slick started to run down his naked legs. James watched with obvious arousal as the thick rivulets of slick slid down Steve's legs. The look that James was giving Steve was intoxicating.

_ Present for me on the bed. _

Steve quickly complied; laid himself ass up and head down on the bed. The moment he did, he heard James growl behind him and felt more slick gush out his hole. Steve sensed James kneeling down behind him, and just as quickly as the brunette did, Steve felt a tentative lick of a tongue on his rim. Steve moaned loudly, forgetting that he was not at home or his mate's place and that he was in a staff room in a public library.

James dove into Steve's hole quickly, not waiting any longer. He used his large hands to knead Steve's buns and to separate the omega's cheeks to expose Steve's rim even more. James growled and purred as he swiped his tongue from Steve's balls, to the perineum, and to the hole. James lapped hungrily at Steve's hole and sucked all the slick up with enthusiasm.

Steve writhed as the brunette continued to lap on his hole with an ever exploratory tongue. He felt the supple muscle breach his sloppy entrance and started to probe his insides. The sensations weaving from his pussy made Steve mewl as each movement jolted every sensitive nerve in the area. James then kissed his hole and unceremoniously slid a finger alongside James' tongue.

Steve came, pulsing with his untouched cock unto the bed below, and spasming on the single finger inside him. It wasn't enough. Steve needed more.

"Please. More." Steve begged.

James growled and retracted the single finger before piercing Steve's hole with three fat fingers all the way inside his hole. Steve screamed, not caring where he was. James pulled his fingers back out and then quickly plunged right back in, burying his fingers to the hilt. He fingered Steve frantically over and over again, making the omega writhe in intense pleasure.

All throughout, James stayed quiet, save for the occasional growls and soft purrs. Steve, on the other hand, whined, as the stretch of James' fingers was so good. Steve twisted and jerked as James repeatedly brushed against his prostate but completely missing it. He mewled as James thrust his fingers deeper and faster as he could inside Steve's body, making the omega beg for sweet release. Steve then twisted his head to the side and watched James' debauched face as he continued to fuck Steve with reckless abandon. Steve wished the beta would put his cock inside him already.

Steve felt himself nearing another orgasm, and he shivered at all the sensations he was feeling.

"James! 'm close." Steve breathed.

James growled and then fucked Steve with his fingers even faster. Steve felt himself crest with the orgasm, and then suddenly, James was curling his fingers and repeatedly pressing into Steve's prostate.

Steve came again. Thick clear blobs of cum spurting from his omega cock into the puddle of his cum on the bed below from his previous release. He moaned and felt his body go limp as James continued to finger him through his orgasm.

Steve fell asleep from the intensity of his release.

~*~

When Steve came to be, he smelled clean and was already dressed up. He was lying on the couch with a blanket draped over him. He slowly rose and looked around the room. Steve saw that James was at the dining table, staring at him, and started to sign things.

"I'm sorry. What was that? I'm still groggy." Steve explained.

_ Was I any good? I haven't touched someone like that in a very long time. _

"Yeah. It was more than good! It was great. How about you? You didn't get to come."

_ I don't think I'm ready for that yet. But it made me happy to see you finally come apart under my hands. _

James smiled at Steve bashfully and then checked his watch.

_ I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to report to the cafe now. Let me get out first, then you can follow later. _

With that, James exited the room hastily, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. Steve stood up and saw that the bed had been cleaned up, and the room smelled of disinfectant. He checked his clothes and found out that he wasn't wearing underwear underneath his shorts anymore. He scoured the entire room and found nothing but cleaning supplies and food in the fridge. That meant that James took his soiled underwear for himself as a souvenir.

Steve smiled at the thought and then froze.

What the actual fuck had he done.

He rushed to the bathroom and vomited his guts out.

~*~

Steve went back to his apartment, morosely. 

He was a sick fucker. He couldn't believe that he let someone else other than his mate touch his pussy. His pussy was for his alpha only, and Steve, the slut that he was, let some beta finger him in the fucking library. He was such a fucking pervert on so many levels that he might need a fucking elevator soon. He was a fucking disgrace. He was a fucking cheater; he cheated on his mate! He trifled on the only person who wanted him! 

Steve felt his stomach roil in disgust, and his nausea and vomiting had nothing to do with it.

No wonder the universe did everything to stop Steve from being happy. He was liable to destroy his own happiness with his moronic ways. He did not deserve to be happy, the universe kept on telling him. He finally understood why.

He got home and found his ma prepping to go to work. He quickly told her that he got a summer job at the library. Steve was surprised. His mother wasn't happy that he found a job. Apparently, Steve was too delicate to be working; at the library, nonetheless, where books had been collecting dust for years. Steve's ma urged him to drop the job and just stay home.

Steve was livid. Even his own ma thought that Steve was a good for nothing piece of shit. There was no doubt that he indeed was; his actions earlier in the day had cemented that, but the least his own mother could do is pretend that she was rooting for him. The omega told his ma that Steve was going to work the following day, whether she liked it or not. He went to his room, slammed the door shut, then threw himself unto the bed, and cried.

It was one step forward and ten steps back for Steve.

~*~

Steve woke up Tuesday morning sick and dizzy, as usual. Nausea had been ongoing for about a month now, Steve expects that this will be forever added to his illnesses. Which just sucks. He doesn't want to puke his guts out first thing in the morning forever.

Steve went to the bathroom, relieved himself, showered, and prepared himself for the first day of his job. He went to the kitchen fresh and ready to go. Steve had a light breakfast, just enough to have something in his stomach, but not enough to just end up throwing up again. He left his apartment in a rush and went to the library with conflicting emotions.

James was just about to walk up the stairs when Steve reached the library 15 minutes to 10 a.m. James saw him, gave a dazzling smile, waved his hand, at then waited for Steve to catch up. They exchanged niceties when Steve got to the steps. It looked like James wanted to touch the omega but stubbornly stopped himself from doing so. Steve was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. He really was fucked up. They entered the library together and started Steve's first-ever job.

Steve's first job was completely mundane and utterly dull. There was nothing to do! All the books were all cleared and already shelved. There was not a spec of dust in any of the bookshelves; spick and span. The new acquisitions for the week were already sequestered properly. There were a few people inside the library who obviously didn't need their help doing their own things. Which left Steve and James just sitting at the help desk doing absolutely nothing.

It was still 11:30 am, and Steve was already bored out of his mind.

_ It's so lame here.  _ Steve signed to James while huffing out a breath for emphasis.

_ You should have thought about that when you applied for a job here.  _ James rolled his eyes and continued doing nothing.

_ I didn't think it would be boring! _

_ I suppose you could annoy the patrons if they need help.  _ James gestured to the few people in the library.

_ No thanks. It looks like they're all set. I don't want them to hate me. _

_ Well, go pick a book and read. It's a library, after all. _

Steve grunted. He was sure if he tried to read anything, it will just go over his head or make him even more nauseous.

_ Some other time. What else can we do for fun here? _

James gave Steve his predatory smile.

_ I suppose I could eat you out again in my private staff room.  _ James signed while waggling his eyebrows and smiling enticingly.

Steve shivered. He really liked the idea, but he had to force himself to stop. Steve already did something stupid once; the omega already swore to himself that he would not do it again. Steve was going to make it up to his mate without telling him anything. Steve was sure his alpha would really throw him away if he found about the Staff Room Incident.

_ No thanks. I'm sorry, but that was a mistake. I won't be doing it again.  _ Steve signed while looking at James.

James' face crumpled. He looked utterly dejected. Steve really felt awful and wished he could take the words back. He reached his hand out for James, but the brunette just shook his head and gave a strained smile.

_ I get it. No one wants to be with a freak. _

Steve's heart broke. It wasn't the reason why he didn't want to have fun with James and tried to reach out again.

_ Don't worry about it. I just thought that you liked me too. Every time I saw you at the cafe, you always seemed turned on when you saw me, so I risked my comfort yesterday and did something that I always wanted to do.  _ James signed with a shrug.

_ I'll stay out of your way so you won't feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry for throwing myself at you. I'll do better. _

James stood up. He looked like he was about to cry. Steve felt like the biggest asshole in the world. This was his fault. He must have been leading the guy on subconsciously. James had trouble connecting with other people, and the first person he was interested in ended up being a piece of shit like Steve. Steve had to salvage the situation. This guy did not deserve to get hurt more than he already had.

"James," Steve said as James started to walk away.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you. It's just. Things with me are a little complicated."

_ You don't have to make excuses, Steve. I know when I'm not wanted. _

"But that's just it. I did like what we did yesterday. I wanted to do it again. I really do."

_ Steve stop. I don't want your pity. _

"It's not pity! I do like you. Let me prove it to you."

_ Steve. You really don't have to force yourself. _

"I'm not. I promise James. Just tell me how to make things right."

James finally smiled with his ever captivating smile.

_ Well, it's time for lunch. And I'm hungry; I'd really love to eat you out again. _

Steve gulped.

"Okay."

_ Go to the staff room. I'll lock up for our lunch break. Present for me when I get there, please? _

James looked so hopeful. Steve didn't want to crush the guy's heart.

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Steve went to the same staff room they headed the day before and stripped his clothes off. He laid his body on the bed and presented himself for James. Steve had his head down and his ass up in the air. He really was a slut. Here he was presenting himself to let the beta eat him out again.

Steve's mate would kill him. 

But his mate won't do anything if he never found out. Steve is good at lying now. He had been lying to his ma for months now. Steve could lie to his alpha about this. Well, is it really considered lying if he never said anything? Yeah. That's it. Steve will just have to keep his mouth shut and never mention this. What his alpha didn't know won't hurt him. He can do it. He could both get fucked by his mate and have fun with James. 

Yeah. That was a good plan, foolproof plan. Steve's alpha would be none the wiser.

Steve smiled to himself about his ingenuity just as he heard the doors of the room close and locks clicked in place. It wasn't long before he heard James growl and started eating his hole out.

~*~

On Wednesday, Steve stayed at his apartment. He did not get out of his room unless the nausea was too much, and he had to vomit. The tension with his mom was still high. She was really opposed to Steve working. But Steve ignored her; the job at the library was another source of happiness for Steve. At least two people in the world wanted him now, and Steve, for once in his life, wanted to be greedy.

Thursday came, and the same things happened. He woke up groggy and wanting to vomit. He prepped himself and went to work. Before the lunch break, Steve was bored out of his mind again. There were still only a few people, and there was not much to do. He had started reading in advance for his classes for when school inevitably comes back. It was monotonous, but it beat having nothing to do. By lunch, James asked him if he could rim Steve again. Steve agreed enthusiastically and even asked if James wanted to fuck him. James said that he wasn't ready for that yet and that he'd like to go slow. Steve understood; as long as he got his rocks off, everything was fine.

~*~

And then Friday. Steve went to his favorite cafe at 6 pm. An hour after his ma went to work. He didn't have to explain anything to her this time, which was good. The cafe was also devoid of customers. Steve could only see 4 other customers alongside Dumdum and James. Steve walked towards the counter, and Dumdum automatically rang his order. Steve thanked him and waved hi to James. James reciprocated, which made Dumdum raise a brow, but didn't comment.

Steve stayed at the cafe for hours. Making eye contact with James discreetly. Steve wondered whether if he had stayed late enough, would James ask him to bend over the counter and eat him out? The thought got Steve squirming in his seat. He was leaking just from the idea. But Steve had to stop himself; it was Friday, he was there just to wait time for his alpha, but nonetheless, Steve sent heated looks towards James and vice versa. 10 minutes before closing time, Steve stood up and went on his way to see his mate. He took one last look at James and immediately regretted it. The guy must have thought that Steve was waiting for him.

_ Next time.  _ Steve signed to James.

James nodded, smiled, and then started to clean up the cafe.

Steve went his way and did his cleaning routine. Did he still have to have scent blockers? Yes. Yes, he did. Steve, nonetheless, had to be wary of other people. He didn't want any unnecessary risk. Steve got his wipes and started cleaning his body while walking. By the time Steve got to the alleyway, he was pretty sure he was clean and smelled like himself. Steve found a clean-ish part of the alley and settled himself. He got his blindfold from his bag, covered his eyes, and waited. 

He didn't know how long he waited, but suddenly he was engulfed by thick wiry arms and an overwhelming alpha scent. Steve embraced his mate and locked his arms and legs on his alpha's body and immediately rested his head on the crook of his mate's neck.

"You miss me, puppy?" His alpha purred.

"Alpha! I missed you; missed your knot. Breed me, please!" Steve rushed to say as he lifted his head to kiss his mate. He opened his jaw to devour his mate's mouth and then proceeded to suck on the soft tongue. It tasted like heaven and strawberry and coffee.

His alpha growled possessively and took control of the kiss. He lapped on Steve's mouth and pressed butterfly kisses on his jaw and his head. Steve knew his underwear was soaked in slick; he didn't care; he missed his mate. He wanted his hole used. And as much as he liked James eating him out, he loved getting fuck by his alpha.

"Looks like you really need it, baby." His alpha purred.

"Please! Alpha."

"Hold on tight, puppy. We're going on a run." 

Steve held tight as his mate sprinted towards his own apartment.

It was a rush. One moment he was in his alphas arms, then the next, he was thrown to the bed. Steve heard his alpha take off his clothes while he slowly took off his own. When Steve finally removed all his clothes, his alpha turned him around and forced him on all fours. Steve was already slick from all the eye fucking he got from James, but it still hurt when his alpha mounted him without prep and pushed his fat throbbing cock all the way inside Steve's pussy.

Steve yelped in pain and pleasure. He had missed his alpha's cock splitting him open. Steve writhed as his alpha started fucking him and not letting him adjust to the stretch and burn. Steve's body sagged; he collapsed on his face as his arms lost the strength to support him when his alpha was fucking him wildly from behind. Steve missed this. He wished that he could get fucked by his alpha more than once a week.

"Puppy."  _ Thrust thrust _

"Fuck. I missed your tight little hole."  _ Thrust thrust _

"You missed my cock, fuck puppy?"  _ Thrust thrust _

"Yes! Alpha. Need your cock all the time. Need you locked inside me forever." Steve cried as his alpha fucked him like the needy slut that he was.

"Soon, baby. I will."  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve felt his alpha's fucking lost its rhythm while he neared his own orgasm.

"'M close." 

"Wait for me, baby. Don't come until your alpha comes inside you."  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve wailed; his mate was fucking him brutally every thrust hit his prostate. And every hit on the prostate beckoned him closer to his orgasm. Steve clenched his hole and felt his nerves burn with pleasure from his alpha's movements.

"Fucking slut."  _ Thrust thrust _

"Keep doing that."  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve followed and clenched his pussy around the throbbing cock.

"Whore. I'm close."  _ Thrust thrust _

"Gonna pump you with my cum."  _ Thrust thrust _

"Gonna fill you with pups."  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve felt the engorged cock thickening even more inside him and the knot swelling and nudging his hole. 

"I'm gonna come." His alpha shouted as he drove home and locked himself deep inside Steve. Steve felt the knot catch on his rim and nudge his prostate, making him come untouched. Steve could feel his alpha's warm seed inside him, filling him up, and breeding him.

They laid on their side as they stayed locked together and rode the waves of their orgasm. Steve was held firmly against his mate's hairy chest, with arms wrapped around his waist. Steve covered his alpha's arms with his own and caressed his alphas hands.

His mate purred in contentment and kissed Steve's head with affection. They stayed embraced until the knot deflated and slid out of Steve.

"Thank you, alpha. I missed you so much. Missed your knot."

"Yeah. I could see that puppy. You think you can go another round?"

"Please!?" Steve begged.

And then his stomach growled loudly. Steve was embarrassed, but his alpha just laughed.

"Well. Looks like something else needs filling up, puppy. How about I give you my cock and feed you my cum?"

Steve loved the idea and quickly turned around to where his alpha's cock was situated. 

But his alpha had other plans; the alpha growled above him and yanked Steve's hole towards his mouth, and licked his gaping hole. Steve was too shocked to do anything but to accept what was happening. Steve's mate latched his mouth onto Steve's pussy and then sucked, collecting all the cum and slick inside Steve into his mouth. Steve then felt himself being shifted until he was face to face with his alpha. 

Steve's alpha grabbed his chin and urged him to open his mouth. Steve did nothing but obey. The alpha then pressed his mouth into Steve's and then transferred all the cum and slick that he had collected from Steve's pussy. It was absolutely filthy, and Steve wanted more. Steve swallowed the mixture and groaned. He asked his alpha for more, and thankfully his alpha did so without any complaint. More cum and slick was deposited into Steve's mouth, and he swallowed all of it again.

"Guess I'm not the only filthy son of a bitch in this relationship." His alpha smugly declared. 

Steve moaned in agreement.

"Stay there, puppy. I'm gonna prepare something to eat."

"Yes, alpha."

He sensed his alpha stand up, but Steve held onto an arm, which made his alpha stop.

"A kiss please?"

His alpha purred in satisfaction and pulled Steve in for a long and deep filthy kiss.

~*~ 

When dinner was finished, and both of them were freshly showered, they laid on the bed and cuddled. Steve was already tired because of his meds, and he was sure he was gonna fall asleep at any time. Steve was confident that his alpha was gonna fuck him when he finally fell asleep, but he doesn't mind. He loves it when his alpha uses him like that.

"So, did you get the job, puppy?"

"Yes, alpha. I got it. I work on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. I'm free Fridays and Saturdays just as you instructed."

"Such a good pretty little mate I have."

Steve preened at the praise and snuggled closer to his alpha.

"Anything exciting happened at work?"

"No, alpha, none at all."

Steve could sense his alpha smile. For what reason, he didn't know.

The last thing Steve remembered was his mate calling him a little slut before turning Steve, belly down when he finally fell asleep.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Steve wants to be useful.

* * *

Steve did not know if it was the summer sun or something else, but his body has been giving him hell. Scoliosis, partial deafness, asthma, anemia, and cardiac arrhythmia were old news: meanwhile, the vomiting, nausea, frequent urination, excessive farting, fatigue, stomach issues, and migraines are all new. Steve did not appreciate them, not one bit. It was bad enough during school with past illnesses, but the new ones are keeping him from doing his work appropriately. Even after only three days on the job and James had already noticed all his problems. 

On Tuesday, in the second week of June, James had talked to Steve inside the staff room after they had their fun. James was worried that Steve might have been pushing himself too far with the job. Which was hilarious because they hardly did anything, but James had insisted. James had told him that he should go to a doctor to get himself checked up with the new stuff that he had been dealing with, but Steve just waved him off. It was no use, just brand-new complications for his already battered body. Steve was sure they would all pass, and he would only endure the old ones soon. Surprisingly, it seemed like the beta had already known about his prior illnesses, which was questionable; they have only known each other personally for a week. James did not like the idea of not going to the doctors but concurred if Steve did the bare minimum for the job. It was not like he was absolutely needed. James could do everything alone; but just because he could, did not mean he would. 

So, on Thursday, Steve had been given a few specific jobs. For the rest of the summer, Steve and James had agreed that the omega would be checking the returned books and reporting them in their systems. He would be the one to check whether the returned books were late or otherwise damaged because Steve would be paying the fines himself if something escaped his notice. Steve was also in charge of stacking the books in the book cart to be used to ferry the books around the library to return them to their rightful places. Steve was not allowed to push it; James was adamant that only he would get to navigate the heavy cart. Steve did not complain; he liked to watch arms flex when James was pushing the pushcart. Steve would also appreciate being able to touch the bulging muscles but had to digress; James was still not comfortable with being touched. 

Steve would also help re-shelving the books, but only the ones in his immediate arm range; he was not allowed to crouch nor stretch to return books. James did most of the work while Steve just watched, regardless of having something to do or not, Steve tailed James like a lost puppy when they were working. Steve had nothing better to do, and he did not want to be seen slacking off. Either way, James seemed to love that he was doing both of their jobs. It was weird. It was like he swelled with pride for doing their share of work. Such an utterly alpha thing to do, which was confusing since James was a beta. 

In the third week of the summer, not much had happened. The most memorable thing that happened was when Steve got complimented by his mate that Steve was glowing right after his pussy had been fucked into oblivion. Steve was bashful at the comment and said that it was just the post-orgasmic glow; his mate had argued though and said that Steve had been prettier as of late. Steve preened at the praise and had his ego boosted. So much so that he had asked to be knotted again. 

The fourth week of summer was also unmemorable. The summer job was still as mundane as it could be, and Steve only did the bare minimum for work. Proper use for all his free time, though, was honing his art skills. He had started sketching more when summer had started. James had remembered the sketch that Steve had made of him and told the omega that he had it framed in his bedroom. Steve blushed when it was mentioned, he thought that sketch was okay, but James apparently had loved it. It was then that James had told Steve that he should practice more since he did not have a lot to do. James also asked for another sketch of his face. Steve obliged; the mesmerized look on the brunette when he accepted the new portrait would forever be ingrained in his mind.

~*~ 

The fifth week of summer, incidentally, was the same week as his birthday. Birthdays were not particularly significant for Steve as it was always overshadowed by the Fourth of July celebrations. Every year, since he was younger, Steve and his ma would watch the fireworks erupt all over the New York skyline. His mother had told him that the fireworks were all for him; Steve knew better now. Steve was not extraordinary, and the world did not celebrate him, but fireworks during his birthdays were still spectacular. Birthdays were not memorable to Steve, but he always tried to make it precious together with his ma. 

This year though, the universe had other plans. 

His ma had told him early on Friday morning, the day before his birthday. That she would not be home for the entirety of the Fourth because she had to take a double shift because of the holiday. Steve told his ma that she did not need to work so hard; he had a job for the summer, and undoubtedly his mother can trade one day of work to spend his birthday with him. His ma sneered at his reply, which saddened Steve; his mother had told him that they needed more money, as Steve was getting sicker by the day. His mother continued to say that unless if Steve was planning on quitting school, then she had to work. 

Steve became quiet after that. If he were honest with himself, he would prefer to be homeschooled or something to that extent. The school was not good for him anyway; his classmates despised him, his teachers were disappointed in him, and the subjects were hellish for him. He would love to tell his ma what he was thinking, but he knew that it would not bide well. So, he resigned himself and prepared to spend his birthday without his mother. Then Steve remembered the most important person in his life; he could be with his mate on his birthday! 

Steve had not told his mate that it was his birthday on the Fourth, knowing that it was not really something that he had celebrated, but this year it could be totally different. This year he was mated to the best person in the world. Steve could celebrate his birthday with his mate; he could spend his whole birthday getting fucked over and over again by the best man in the world. If his ma thought that work was more important than his birthday, then so be it. He was going to spend it with someone who appreciated him.

It was then that Steve lied and asked his ma if he could spend his birthday with his friends. Steve expected that his mother would easily allow him to go, as she was not available anyway. So, Steve was utterly shocked at her sudden bout of anger. 

His ma was furious that Steve was even thinking of staying out during the Fourth of July. She declared that Steve was not fit for venturing out during the holiday. Any other time and his mother would have permitted him to hang out with his friends, but not on the Fourth. She said that the fumes from the fireworks were too dangerous for his lungs. His mother also said unruly people took advantage of the celebrations. She reminded Steve that he was an omega and that he was particularly vulnerable. She narrated that working as a nurse, she has heard many stories of alphas celebrating the Fourth, getting drunk, and then forcing themselves to lone omegas. Being raped was one thing, but being forced to be bonded was a whole other matter. His ma had vehemently forbidden him from going out during his birthday. 

Steve internally scoffed. It was a little too late to be worried about that. 

But Steve was livid. It was okay that his ma could not celebrate his birthday with him, but not letting him celebrate his birthday was not okay. Steve screamed; he told his mother that he did not like being controlled. Steve said that he could take care of himself, to which his ma only scoffed. Steve said that he was going to be 17 soon, and that he should be allowed to make his own decisions, and that for his birthday, Steve had decided to stay with his friends, no matter if his ma had allowed him or not. His mother screamed at him to get her points across, and Steve shouted right back. 

By the end of their argument, they were both red-faced and breathing hard. His ma stood firm behind her decision. Steve was not allowed to celebrate his birthday with his friends; he had to stay home because the night was too unsafe for an omega like Steve to be venturing out with his friends. Steve broke down about the unfairness of it all. He cried and cried and worked himself up for an asthma attack. His ma tried to help him with his inhaler, but Steve batted her hand away and stomped his way to his room. He slammed his bedroom door close, locked it, and then grabbed his other inhaler to help him with his breathing. His mother was frantically knocking on his bedroom door, but Steve ignored her. He laid down on his bed while still sobbing.

Whatever delicate relationship Steve had with his mother was now irrevocably broken. Steve did not understand; his mother was supposed to be by his side. She was supposed to be his pillar of strength! She was supposed to be supportive of Steve! Had Steve not been through enough? Steve never asked for much, but whenever he did, he always never got it. Steve may have been lying about his reasons for staying out, but the sentiment remained. He wanted to spend his birthday with someone else, not alone. If Steve had asked permission to stay with his mate for his birthday, his ma would definitely kill him. Steve continued crying and cried himself to sleep. 

~*~ 

Steve woke up at 3 in the afternoon; his ma had long since been gone to work. Steve still made sure that she had left and checked their apartment. When he was done checking his apartment and found nothing amiss, Steve went to prepare for the night. He was going out whether his mother liked it or not. It was his life, and he gets to choose what to do with it, and Steve wants to spend his birthday with his mate.

Steve took his time and had a long luxurious bath. He rubbed his skin until his body was raw and pink all over. Steve could notice that his veins were popping underneath his skin; his translucent Irish skin was making them very visible. Steve would have been shocked, but at that moment, he did not really care anymore. If anything, he thought that he looked enticing, all fair skin with his pink veins popping. Steve also made sure that his tight little hole was clean enough for his mate to feast on. Steve thought to himself that his skin was silky soft by the end of the bath. Steve then got himself dressed up and prepared an overnight bag; he packed a change of clothes, his meds, his keys, and his phone. 

Steve arrived at the café thirty minutes after he left home. The café was not packed as usual. Everything looked mostly the same the last time he was there, which was on Friday the week before, with one glaring difference; James was not at the counter, and instead, Jacques was there. It was the first time that Steve did not see James at the counter on a Friday. Steve was sure that James was scheduled to work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at the café, worked Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays at the library, and had Saturdays as a day off. Nonetheless, Steve made his way to the counter and had his usual order. When he got his order, Steve went to his preferred table and waited for time to pass by. 

Without James to occupy his mind while waiting, Steve had no way to entertain himself. So, thirty minutes before closing time, Steve had decided to leave the café. He cleaned his table, hiked his bag on his shoulder, and then made his way to the alleyway. Steve walked with a spring in his step, eager to meet his mate and celebrate his birthday. He did his usual routine and removed all the concealer and scent blockers. Steve wished that he would no longer need to hide his bonded status and his mating bite; wants to show the world that there was someone who wanted him, but he had to be patient. Steve knew that the world did not wish him to be happy and that it would seize his happiness. Steve did not need for his mate to be taken from him. 

Steve continued to walk, knowing that he was going to meet his alpha soon. 

When Steve arrived at the dark alleyway, his mind suddenly went into overdrive. He could detect his alpha’s presence in the alley but, instead of the familiar scent of happiness or arousal, all Steve could smell was the acrid smell of fear. His omega senses were telling him that his mate was in danger and that he should help out. Steve did not think twice and followed his instincts. He ventured into the alley looking for his mate; Steve did not know what his alpha looked like, but he undoubtedly knew how his mate smelled, and that was enough for the time being. Steve slowly moved while trying to adjust his vision in the darkness. He had forgotten about the phone inside his bag in his state of panic. 

Steve positioned himself close to one of the walls sandwiching the alley and carefully made his way forward. It was almost impossible to properly maneuver himself in the dark, so he used the walls to guide himself further into the alley. Steve moved slowly but surely. He scanned the area while walking but could only observe vague shapes in the darkness. Steve called out for his alpha in a muted voice because if his mate was afraid of something, then it was best to keep his voice down while locating his mate. Steve progressed through the alley sluggishly, occasionally tripping from pieces of the garbage along his way or jolting from something he touched on the walls. He did not mind; he had better things to be worried about. 

Steve followed his alpha’s scent further into the alley, and it was not until he was near the middle that the smell had grown stronger. Steve felt invigorated from his alpha’s scent and walked faster. Steve kept scanning the darkness and continued to call out for his mate. He walked a little bit further until he could make out a vaguely human shape huddled by the walls in the center of the alley. Steve stopped walking and scented his surroundings. He could finally relax when he fully established that the person huddled on the ground of the alleyway was his mate. But he was still on guard; his mate completely smelled of terror. 

Steve walked closer to his alpha and stopped when he was two arm lengths away. He did not know what was going on, and he did not want any of them to get hurt. All he knew was that his alpha was afraid and that he was breathing too hard. 

“Alpha?” Steve called out softly. 

His alpha did not respond, but Steve could hear his mate still breathing harder. Steve tried to release his own scent to try and help calm his bonded. Steve knew that his smell was muted due to all his sicknesses, but he still had to try; he owed everything to his mate. 

“Alpha?” Steve called out again, but there was still no response. Steve then decided to move a little bit closer to his mate. His alpha was breathing deeper and slower; Steve did not know if his mate had scented him, but he continued to release more of his scent. 

“Alpha, are you okay? Do you need-” 

Before Steve could even finish his question, his alpha had lurched from where he was huddled and yanked Steve for a bone-crushing hug. Steve had not seen anything distinguishable; it was too dark. All he could see was that his alpha was much larger than him and had broad shoulders. Steve heard his alpha whimper prompting Steve to return the hug and wrap his own teeny arms around his alpha’s sturdy neck. His mate held on to him even tighter. Which made Steve even more confused but let his alpha hug him nonetheless, even though it was bordering painful. He felt his mate burrow himself into his neck and scented him purposefully a couple of times. All the while, large thick arms stroked his back, making sure that Steve was actually there. 

“Alpha? Are you okay?” 

He heard his alpha whimper again. Steve did not know what to do. It seemed like his alpha was having some kind of problem, but Steve did not know what to do. So, Steve just peppered kisses unto his alpha’s head, just the way his mate had done to him when he was distraught. It seemed to do the trick, as he felt his mate relax a bit in his hold. They just stood there in the middle of the dark alley for quite some time, hugging each other and not caring for the world around them. 

Steve did not know how long it took, but he honestly did not care; all he cared for at the moment was his mate. Slowly but surely, Steve felt his mate relax in his arms and realized that his alpha no longer smelled terrified and now smelled of comfort and safety. Steve purred happily with the knowledge that he was a source of comfort for his mate, just like how his alpha was a source of comfort for Steve. His alpha’s embrace became progressively lighter as the seconds drew by and as his mate relaxed even further. They both shifted in their hold, feeling each other and not letting go. Steve particularly did not want to let go; he wanted to be in their embrace forever. 

Soon enough, Steve felt his alpha retract one of his arms for a second and later come back with something in his hands, which his mate had put on his hand. Steve did not know what it was, but still clutched it and discovered that it was an eye mask. Steve understood what his alpha wanted and quickly put the eye mask on, being particularly careful not to sneak a glance at his mate. Steve did not know what the reason was, but his alpha still wanted to conceal his identity. Steve, being the obedient omega he is, respects his alpha’s wishes and would wait until his mate would freely let Steve look at him. 

When Steve finally got the mask on, his alpha finally spoke. 

“Puppy?” 

“Alpha?”

“Thank you.” 

“For what? I only did what mates are supposed to do.” Steve replied. 

Steve's alpha whimpered again and grabbed Steve for another bone-crushing hug. Steve reciprocated quickly and nuzzled his face onto his mate's neck. He took a deep breath, inhaled his alpha's scent, and felt himself go lax in his mate's arms. 

“Such a loyal mate I have. I could not have chosen a better one.” His alpha praised while stroking Steve’s hair. 

Steve purred again. The knowledge that his alpha was happy and content with him makes Steve’s inner omega proud. He was a worthy omega for his alpha. He was the perfect mate! 

“Only loyal to the best alpha in the world.” Steve said, removing his head from the crook of his alpha’s neck and settled himself in a way that he thought he was standing face to face with his mate, albeit he was raising his head. Steve used his hands to reach for his alpha and then pulled his mate for a kiss. 

The kiss was one of the romantic ones, the ones full of love and care. The alpha held control of the kiss, tilting both of their heads so that their lips slotted perfectly. His mate tasted like apple candies. They lapped their mouths together and bit each other's lips. Then the alpha licked Steve's lips, asking permission to enter. Steve obliged and let his alpha explore his mouth. It has been a week since they last kissed, and Steve was hungry for it. They snaked their tongues together and sucked while they caressed their bodies with their hands. They devoured each other's mouths and only let go to finally breathe.

If Steve did not have an eye mask on, he was sure that they would be staring at each other’s eyes lovingly, but as it was, Steve could only feel the puffs of breath against his face. He could sense that his mate was grinning, it may have been the bond, but Steve was not sure. Steve could feel that their bond was incomplete, but he did not know why. The tingling feeling that his alpha was smiling was strong, though, and that made Steve grin himself. When he did, his mate finally spoke. 

“Hi, puppy.” His alpha said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. Steve did not know why his mate was laughing, but he reckons that it was better than his mate being terrified, so Steve giggled and then finally spoke. 

“Hi, alpha,” Steve replied and giggled again. 

It was utterly ridiculous, and Steve did not know why. His alpha only said Hi after they kissed. It was nothing special. But still, Steve liked it. Steve grabbed his alpha for another hug, and his alpha did not hesitate and hugged Steve back. Steve felt contented when he was in his alpha’s arms again and then settled his head unto his alpha’s neck. Steve knew his alpha was bending himself just so Steve could reach his neck. His mate was the best! 

"Let's go." The alpha finally said after another few minutes of hugging.

"Yes, please."

Steve then got hoisted by thick wiry arms. Steve automatically wrapped his own teeny arms around the alpha's sturdy neck. And then locked his skinny legs around his alpha's waist. When Steve was finally settled, his alpha started walking. Throughout the walk, Steve did nothing but breathe in his mate's scent and committed ut into his memory.

As per usual, Steve did not know how long it took to walk back to his alpha’s apartment. He only knew that they were there because he heard a door unlock and, his mate’s scent came crashing to him in waves. His alpha settled him on the bed and promptly left him alone for a few minutes. He heard some rustling somewhere in the apartment and figured his mate was busy. Steve, with his own initiative, started stripped off his clothes and then presented himself for his mate, head bowed down on the bed, and ass up on the air on all fours. He stayed in that position for a bit until he heard his alpha loudly approach from somewhere. He exaggerated his pose; he stretched his arms above his head, arched his back, and then spread his legs wide open for his mate to have a clear view of his hungry aching hole. 

Something clattered to the floor, and then Steve heard his alpha growl. 

“Puppy.” His alpha said through gritted teeth. Steve could smell the heady alpha arousal permeate through the air, making Steve’s pussy flutter and releasing some slick. 

“Need your cock, alpha!” Steve said as he retracted both his hands from the previous positioned and settled them on his ass. He then used them to spread his cheeks wide open, exposing his wet needy hole. He heard his alpha groan before he heard footsteps approach him. 

“This what you want for your birthday, puppy?” His alpha said suddenly, which shocked Steve. He was sure that he never told his alpha about his birthday. 

“You want your alpha to fill up your hungry little hole?” His alpha continued while his huge hands were kneading Steve’s bun and his thumbs pressing against Steve’s slick hole. 

“I... How did you know about my birthday?” 

“I know everything about you... Steve.” His alpha said, shocking Steve again. It does seem like his alpha knew everything about him. And Steve really liked the way his alpha called his name. 

“Alpha... Say my name again.” Steve pleaded. 

“You want me to call you by your name, puppy?” 

“No... Not always. Just... Just this once. Again... Please?” 

Steve could hear his alpha chuckle behind him and continued to play with his cheeks and hole. 

“Hmmm. Well if you insist, Stevie.” His alpha said while sinking both his thumbs inside his slippery hole. Steve moaned again from the intrusion, and from the new nickname, his alpha had the best pet names for him. 

“Wouldya look at that. Such a fucking slut. Took me in easily. You been playing with yourself, puppy?” His alpha continued while pulling and pushing both his thumbs inside his little hole. His alpha was gripping his ass hard while his thumbs were playing with his pussy.

“N-no alpha. I... I just cleaned up myself today. Wanted to be prepared for you.” Steve moaned out as his alpha stretched his hole even further. 

“Fuck. Such a pretty little hole. You want me to stuff you with my cock and fill you with my cum, puppy?” 

“PLEASE!” 

Instead of replying, the alpha removed both of his thumbs and replaced them with his mouth and tongue. He kissed the quivering pussy, bit at the flesh of the ass, and then sucked all the juices leaking from the wet pussy. It was exhilarating. The feeling of the mouth on his pussy was heaven. Then the alpha started thrusting his tongue into Steve’s hole. Fucking Steve open with the muscle in preparation for the alpha cock that was going to split Steve wide open. Steve squirmed when the alpha’s facial hair brushed his ass, it was always sensitive, and the beard burn he got from all the rimming he got was so satisfying. Steve arched his back even more, and the alpha had to hold his dainty waist to keep him from moving too much. His pussy was so wet and so responsive from all of his alpha’s ministrations. It was fucking amazing.

Then Steve felt his alpha stand from behind him and then slid his alpha cock into Steve’s pussy in one full stroke; not much prep, just the tongue, and the thumbs. It was painful. Just the way Steve likes it. He wanted to feel the pain of his alpha’s cock entering him. To remind him that it was indeed real. That it was not just a dream. 

Before Steve could adjust from the intrusion in his hole, his alpha pulled his cock all the way out with just the head inside, and then slammed back in. Steve gasped at the pleasure and the pain. Then his alpha pulled out and then thrust back again. And again. And again. 

It was heaven on earth. His alpha was fucking him just the way he liked. 

Deep. 

Fast. 

Powerful. 

His alpha rammed his cock into Steve, making the omega see stars every time. Because each time his alpha pushed back inside, his cock always nudged his prostate without fail. Steve moaned at every assault on his glands, making his body shiver with pleasure and pain. 

“You like that, fuck puppy?”  _ Thrust thrust  _

“Hrgggh.” 

“What was that?” His alpha said as he thrust into Steve particularly hard and powerful. 

“Hnnngghf,” Steve replied eloquently. 

“Like that, did you?”  _ Thrust thrust  _

“Fuck. You should look at how your pussy swallows my cock, puppy.”  _ Thrust thrust  _

Steve could not handle it anymore. His knees and elbows gave out, and he collapsed on the bed when his alpha fucked into him hard. He heard his alpha chuckle from behind him and then pulled his cock out of Steve. Steve whined from the loss. 

“Oh, shut up. You fucking slut. Turnover. Face up.” His alpha commanded. 

Steve obliged and turned himself over on the bed. After he did, he heard his alpha’s belt clatter to the ground. It was then Steve realize that his alpha was still fully clothed when he was fucking Steve. It was so erotic. Steve heard more gentle thuds on the floor before he felt his alpha’s hands hold his skinny legs. Steve felt the bed dip where his alpha finally stepped into it. Then his legs were suddenly being folded into him, his knees were on his chest, and his ankles were settled nicely on his alpha’s shoulders. Steve was almost folded into half; his scoliosis be damned. Before Steve could question anything, the cock plunged right back deep inside him and fucked him at an uncontrollable frenzied pace. Steve moaned from the pleasure of it all. 

In the particular position, every plunge of his alpha’s cock made Steve scream a litany of ah, ah, ahs. Every hit was perfect. Every thrust pushed Steve closer and closer to his orgasm. 

“You like that you fucking slut?”  _ Thrust thrust  _

“Please!” Steve asked. What was he asking for? He did not know. 

“Don’t worry, puppy.”  _ Thrust thrust _

“I know what you need.”  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve could feel that he was really near his orgasm, but at the same time, he could feel that his alpha’s knot had almost swelled to full size. 

“Tell me what you want, puppy.”  _ Thrust thrust _

“What does my pretty little mate want?” _ Thrust thrust  _

“Your knot! Please! Alpha. Knot me.” Steve screamed. Just to make sure he was heard. 

His alpha growled and then continued to fuck Steve with reckless abandon. 

Animalistic. 

Savage. 

Every thrust made Steve crest closer and closer. While his alpha’s knot was nudging at his rim, almost fully inflated, asking for permission to enter and lock them together. His alpha fucked him in the same frantic state before finally speaking again. 

“Cum.” His alpha commanded as he fucked into Steve one last time with one brutal thrust, knot popping and locking them together. 

Steve immediately came from his alpha’s command. At the same time, his alpha started flooding his insides with his alpha seed when they finally got locked together. Steve moaned. His alpha groaned. 

The euphoric feeling of cumming together with his mate was otherworldly, and there was nothing in the earth that could make him feel the same. Steve pulled his alpha for a kiss as they continued to spurt out their own cum out of their cocks. Steve moaned as his alpha moved and nudged his prostate again, sending another wave of orgasm flowing through Steve. The orgasm made Steve’s insides spasm around his alpha’s cock; his alpha erupted more cum into Steve’s pussy in response. 

The position that they were locked in was kind of painful for Steve. Steve did not have to say anything to his mate. His alpha sensed that Steve was starting to hurt, so he flipped them. The alpha was now laying back first on the bed and then had Steve settled on top of him, legs straddling the alpha’s sides and arms clutching at his alpha’s hairy chest. Steve collapsed into his alpha’s body and then quickly fell asleep. 

~*~ 

When Steve woke up, it was to the sound of fireworks erupting and his alpha whimpering. His alpha was holding him so tightly against his muscled hairy chest like he was protecting Steve from something. Steve was so confused. His alpha completely smelled terrified, just like when Steve found him in the alley. Steve was a little bit uncomfortable; his alpha was holding on to him a little too hard, and his pussy was still sore from all the fucking he received earlier. 

Another round of fireworks went off, and his alpha whimpered even more and tightened his hold on Steve, which was quickly becoming painful. Steve tried to shift, but it was utterly useless. His alpha was too strong for him to budge, not to mention that his alpha had muscles that Steve did not have. 

“Alpha?” Steve asked, trying to squirm out of his alpha’s grasp. 

More whimpers. 

“Alpha, please. You are hurting me.” Steve struggled to say while still trying to get out of his alpha’s embrace. Steve did not know if his alpha was awake, but it was becoming pretty clear that his mate was unconscious. 

Even more whimpers, then more fireworks blazed in the summer night sky. This time his alpha did not just whimper but was instead screaming bloody murder. Steve was starting to panic; he did not know what to do, what was going on. He was absolutely clueless. Steve tried to hug his alpha back, but that just made his alpha clutch onto him even harder, more powerful, and painful. He also tried to call out for his alpha, but it was still no use. Steve tried to shake his alpha even more, but it was futile; he was held too tight to be even able to shake his alpha off. 

Then Steve remembered the events at the alleyway earlier in the night. Steve should have asked his alpha what happened then, but he was too much of a slut and instead begged his alpha to fill his pussy up. It was biting Steve in the ass, but he could not do anything about that anymore, so he tried to do what he did at the alleyway. 

He settled himself on his alpha’s chest but made sure that his scent glands were directly in front of his alpha’s nose. He forced himself to calm down and to release his calm scent. More fireworks, more whimpers, and more shouting; it seemed like his alpha was wholly out of it. Steve wanted to cry. His alpha was having a nightmare of some sort, and he was utterly helpless at the moment. But Steve had to push through. He knew that his scent would be able to bring his alpha back. So, Steve focused again and tried to appease himself through the painful embrace and heartbreaking whimpers and screams. He willed himself to relax and started to produce more of his relaxed scent. 

Time passed, and more fireworks, more whimpers, and even more unintelligible screaming. It was becoming more and more like grunts and groans, and Steve did not know how much more his acing heart could take. Seeing his mate in pain was hurting Steve too. 

Steve thought that it was not working because his alpha was still screaming and whimpering. Another wave of fireworks, more screams, and whimpers. Steve was starting to lose hope. When another wave of eruptions made themselves known, Steve strengthened his resolve. He decided to just be there for his alpha even if he could not help. Steve wrapped his arms around his alpha’s head and began stroking lovingly and started peppering kisses on his alpha’s tear-stained face. Steve heard more fireworks burst and readied himself. Instead of screams, the alpha buried his face into Steve’s neck and inhaled a lungful of his scent but otherwise was still whimpering. Steve felt hope rise in his chest as his alpha continued to breathe in Steve’s scent. He willed himself to be calm and released more of his calming scent. Meanwhile, his alpha continued to take in more of his scent.

Steve then began to whisper sweet assurances to his alpha. Telling him that Steve was there, that he was safe, that he was in Brooklyn, that it was Steve’s birthday and that they were celebrating, and that he was the best alpha Steve could have wished for. Steve continued to stroke his alpha’s hair and peppered his alpha’s face with kisses. More fireworks continued to boom in the night sky, but Steve ignored the sounds. They might have been beautiful, but they were currently distressing his mate, and he did not like them at the moment. Steve was still emitting his relaxed scent while his alpha’s whimpers became softer and softer. Steve continued whispering sweet nothings into his alpha’s ears while stroking his alpha’s hair languidly. His alpha’s embrace slowly became less tight until he was barely locking his arms around Steve. 

It seemed to continue for an eternity, but eventually, the fireworks stopped. The alpha did not wake up at all when the fireworks were still going on. A couple of minutes after the fireworks had stopped, the alpha finally spoke. 

“Puppy?"

“Alpha, are you okay?” Steve asked. He was genuinely concerned about his mate. It was the second time that day that Steve had to help his alpha. He did not know what he was dealing with, but Steve knew that he was going to help. 

"Puppy?" The alpha asked again. This time, the alpha's voice broke, and he started crying again. Steve could hear his alpha sob below him. So, Steve did what the sensible thing to do. Steve settled himself against his alpha. He let his alpha hold him whatever way the alpha wanted. The alpha quickly wrapped Steve in his thick arms and breathed in Steve's scent. It was just like earlier, but this time, the alpha was fully conscious.

Steve did not move; he did not speak. He just let his alpha do his thing while trying his best impression to be a human Teddybear. His mate cried his heart out, and Steve let him. He was going to talk to his alpha about it some other time. But right now, his mate needed his presence. His alpha needed his omega. His alpha needed Steve.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abortions. Like the word was mentioned. I rather put it here than in the tags, as I felt that it was not entirely relevant to the story

* * *

Steve has complications.

* * *

Steve woke up not to his alpha's cock, neither his mouth nor his fingers. No, Steve woke up due to all the little kisses that his alpha was raining on his face. Steve was fully naked from the night before, but his alpha was not fucking him.

Steve was groggy. His body was beckoning him to go back to sleep. But he could feel his alpha looming over and still peppering him with little kisses. Steve couldn't see anything as he was still blindfolded, but he knew for a fact that his alpha was also naked because a huge throbbing cock was poking him on the thighs.

Steve was confused. If his alpha wanted to fuck Steve, his alpha wouldn't have waited for Steve to wake up. He would have just used Steve's pussy while the omega was still asleep like he always had.

Maybe his alpha was still not feeling good because of the events of the previous night. His alpha might not even be in the right headspace right now. But the thick erect cock that was still poking him in his thighs was shutting down that thought.

Steve and his alpha would need to talk about the previous night, but at the moment, Steve just wanted to go back to sleep. And it seemed like his alpha doesn't want to talk about it.

"Good morning, baby." Steve's alpha greeted in between the little kisses that he was showering Steve's face.

"Hmmm?" Steve replied.

Steve was still woozy. Usually, when he was with his alpha, he would wake up while getting fucked. The adrenaline and other hormones being released while he was getting fucked would immediately rouse him into wakefulness. 

Steve was slowly waking up, and he didn't like it. It was like he was waking up in his bedroom. He liked it better when he would jolt from sleep because he was getting fucked. But since that wasn't the case right now, Steve is gonna bide his time.

"Puppy." His alpha called out again.

"Hmmm?"

Steve's alpha chuckled from above him and then started nipping on his jaw. At the same time, the alpha was obviously nudging his thick and heavy cock on Steve's legs. Steve, the omega slut that he was, was now starting to get his prick stiff and his pussy slick. Absent-mindedly, his body was now bucking up to meet his alpha's erection.

"Sweetheart. You gotta wake up. Your birthday breakfast in bed will get cold."

Steve completely forgot that it was his birthday. With all the things that happened on the previous day, it felt like his birthday was inconsequential. With the mention of his birthday and breakfast in bed, Steve was now roused from his sleepiness.

"You awake now, baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, sit up then. Gonna give you the best breakfast in bed you've ever had." His alpha confidently said.

Well, by now, Steve knew that he was his alpha's slut. He was undoubtedly hungry, but he was not craving food.

"No." He told his alpha.

"No?" His alpha asked, voice incredulous.

"Knot first."

His alpha sputtered above him.

"You want me to knot you right now?"

"Yes. Knot first and then breakfast."

His alpha chuckled.

"That's my whore. But are you sure you want to be knotted first? Your breakfast will get cold."

"Yes. Knot first and then breakfast. It's my birthday. You have to do what I want." Steve said with conviction. He might be pushing his luck right now. But he knew that his alpha would provide him with anything that he would want.

Besides, it's not like Steve would be the only one who would enjoy being knotted together.

"Well, if that is what the little slut wants." His alpha said.

Unceremoniously, Steve was flipped. He was now sprawled on his belly, face down and ass up.

"My whore's pretty bossy today, ain't he?" His alpha said as he grabbed Steve's hips and lifted the omega so that Steve was on his knees.

"Any other day, and I might have done something about the attitude. But since it's your birthday, you'll get a pass."

Steve felt his alpha's bulbous cockhead probe the entrance to his pussy. He was not prepped, but he was all slicked up. He could feel some of his slick ooze out of his hole and dribble down his bony legs. He wants his alpha's cock, and he wishes his alpha would just get on with it.

As if reading Steve's mind, his alpha slowly pressed his cock into Steve's pussy.

The intrusion burned. No matter how slick Steve was, the girth of his alpha's huge cock stretched his ass full. Steve moaned at the pain and pleasure.

The alpha did not slow down, though. Once the engorged head had passed Steve's rim, the alpha slowly pushed the length of his cock all the way inside. He didn't give Steve time to adjust to the feeling of being stuffed, full of cock. 

Steve could feel the veins of the erection throbbing inside him. He moaned at the feeling and arched his back as his alpha finally buried his cock to the hilt.

When his alpha was balls deep inside Steve, the alpha removed one of the hands holding on to Steve's hips and grabbed a fistful of Steve's hair. Making Steve's body arch even more. When Steve groaned at the sudden action, the alpha pulled his cock all the way out and then slammed right back in.

"Ohhh." Steve moaned.

"You like that, you little slut?" His alpha said as he pulled back out and then pushed right back again, and again, and again.

Steve must have died because he was in heaven. The feeling of his alpha's cock pushing in and pulling out of his abused hole was the best feeling ever.

Steve grunted, his alpha groaned.

"Fuck" _Thrust thrust_

"Tightest pussy ever." _Thrust thrust_

"Fuck" _Thrust thrust_

"Can't believe you're still so tight even after all this time." _Thrust thrust_

Steve couldn't say anything. He was too lost in the feeling of getting fucked by the best person on the planet. Steve did nothing but take all the punding that his alpha was giving him. This was what he wanted. The least he could do is to see it through.

"Fuck." _Thrust thrust_

His alpha's thrusts were now slowly getting erratic. Losing the early rhythm that he had. Steve moaned. Which just made his alpha fuck him even more frantically.

"Motherfucking." _Thrust thrust_

Steve could feel that his alpha's already large cock was thickening even more. The telltale signs of orgasm coming. Steve was near his orgasm, as well. But his pleasure what secondary to his alpha. If his alpha felt good, then Steve would also feel good. And yet, Steve's pussy was clenching on his alpha's cock like his life depended on it.

"Fuck. Puppy." _Thrust thrust_

"I'm close." _Thrust thrust_

"Please, alpha!" Steve finally said after being silent from all the fucking he was enduring.

"Fuck." _Thrust thrust_

The swollen cock was now pistoning into Steve with more power.

"Happy." _Thrust thrust_

"Motherfucking." _Thrust thrust_

"Birthday." _Thrust thrust_

And then his alpha slammed back down into Steve one last time and knotted them together. The cock locked inside Steve was pumping him full of warm cum. As usual, the knot settled nicely on Steve's prostate. As Steve's pussy was milking his alpha's cock of his cum, Steve's own little prick spewed out his translucent sticky release.

Steve's alpha was panting above him as he draped his body all over Steve. His alpha was heavy above him, but Steve did not complain. He didn't have the right. All Steve did was lay there looking pretty while his alpha did all the work.

"You satisfied, you little fuck?" His alpha asked after a few minutes of panting and of them enjoying their orgasm.

"Uh-huh. Best alpha in the world." Steve replied.

"Well, that's good to hear." His alpha said as they shifted their positions so that they were both lying on their sides.

"Happy Birthday, baby." His alpha greeted again and then clutched Steve to his hairy chest.

"Thank you, alpha." Steve was well and wholly satisfied.

"Lookitchu, growing up."

"Uh-huh. I'm 17 now. I'm basically an adult."

His alpha chuckled.

"Sure, you are. But you'll always be my little puppy." His alpha said as he kissed Steve's sweaty hair.

They laid there for a while. Doing nothing but cuddle. Steve always enjoyed being held by his alpha. He wished that he didn't have to get out of his alpha's embrace. Steve wants to be always together. Steve has a lot of wishes, but he knows it's all for naught. Nobody but his alpha wants Steve to be happy. And maybe James, but he shouldn't be thinking of him right now.

"Any birthday wishes, Stevie?" His alpha suddenly asked, snapping Steve from his inner turmoil.

Steve was startled. He was pretty sure his alpha was reading his mind or something. Just as he was thinking of wishes, his alpha just suddenly asked what he wanted.

"Just the usual wishes. All I want is a properly functioning body. Some friends maybe, but I don't really mind that I don't have any. I have my alpha here. I don't need anyone else." 

His alpha purred at his declaration and started to pepper Steve's hair with kisses.

"And maybe to finally see your face, and get to know you personally. It seems like you know everything about me already, but I still don't know the basics about you, alpha. You called me by my name again earlier." Steve sighed. "It's been months, and yet I don't even know your name." 

"Bucky." 

"Bless you," Steve said. "I know that you have your reasons for not telling me anything. And I understand. I really do. But being kept in the dark figuratively and literally sucks balls."

Then his alpha laughed out loud from behind him. The larger man clutched Steve's waist and embraced even tighter as he laughed. Steve didn't understand why. He doesn't think he said anything funny.

"No, baby. Bucky. That's my name. Well, nickname."

The alpha chuckled once again.

"Oh." Steve said. Feeling kind of stupid.

Then Steve realized the enormity of what just happened.

"OHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, Oh." His alpha laughed again.

"My baby's a little slow, ain't he?" The alpha said as he chuckled again. The room smelled of satisfied omega and happy alpha.

"Uh-huh," Steve replied. "You're mated to the dumbest omega bitch in the entirety of the state of New York. But at least now, I know your name."

Steve did not know what he did wrong, but the happy and contented scents coming from his alpha were quickly replaced by anger and rage. The arms that were holding him tight released him, and Steve felt the body behind him become stiff and rigid.

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" His alpha growled.

Steve whimpered. He didn't like the sound of his angry alpha. But Steve was glad that he was blindfolded at the moment. He did not want to see his alpha angry.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my mate like that. I don't care if it's true. Don't you ever let me hear you say anything bad about yourself ever again!" His alpha bit out.

Steve started to sniffle. No one has ever defended him whenever somebody was talking shit about him. And right then and there, it was Steve talking crap about himself. Steve's alpha didn't like it and stood up for Steve. Even if Steve was being his own enemy.

"Do you understand, omega?"

"Y-yes, alpha. 'M sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Tell me." His alpha demanded.

"I'm sorry for talking trash about myself. It's just..."

Steve stopped. Tears were now falling down his face.

"Just what, puppy?" His alpha said. Steve felt his alpha relax behind him. The anger and rage were now replaced with concern and worry. And the alpha was now back to peppering Steve's hair with kisses.

"I'm just so used to everybody treating me like trash that I figured that they were right."

"Well, fuck everyone else, then. You don't need anyone else. I'm here, and I'm all that you need."

Steve couldn't stop the waterworks coming from his eyes. For a long time, his corner had been just him and his ma. Now he got an alpha, his mate, who will stand up for Steve.

"You really mean that, alpha?" Steve asked, making his voice sound small.

"No. I'm just telling you the things you want to hear. It's your birthday."

What a fucking rollercoaster of emotions. Now Steve really couldn't stop the tears.

His alpha sighed. "Of course, you fucking idiot. I meant what I said. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. I lo-..."

Steve didn't know what the last thing his alpha was supposed to say because Steve was full-on bawling. Just the assurance that his alpha really was in his corner was making him feel things that he had never felt before.

Emotions are fucking exhausting.

"Hey. Hey, pretty baby. Stop crying. It's your birthday. You shouldn't be crying." The older man said as he pressed more kisses and caressed Steve's body with his manly hands.

"I can't help it." Steve sobbed.

"Well. I don't think I can handle any more emotions this early in the morning. Breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

With that, the larger man pulled out his alpha cock from Steve's pussy and got out of the bed. 

"The pancakes are cold now. I have to warm them up. You want something to drink?"

"I don't suppose you can make an iced latte?" Steve asked with hope in his voice.

"I can, actually. Anything else?"

"No, that's all I need. Maybe your cock inside me again, but that can wait."

Steve heard laughter coming from where he thought was the kitchen.

"You fucking slut."

"That I am. But I'm YOUR slut. Get used to it," Steve said. "It's your fault anyway. You've made me addicted to your cock."

Steve could smell the pancakes getting re-heated, the iced latte getting prepared, but they were overwhelmed by the scent of his alpha's pride and happiness.

"Good." The alpha said.

"More than good. I got the best alpha in the world."

Steve was sure that the scent of proud and happy alpha multiplied in the apartment.

It didn't take too long before Steve was ordered to sit upon the bed so that he could finally eat. Pancakes were delicious, but birthday pancakes were divine. His alpha really did know everything about Steve because the pancakes were lathered with strawberry jam and drizzled with strawberry syrup. He was being hand-fed his pancakes despite the slickness, but come to think of it, his alpha should be well versed with sticky things by now. Steve was also being fed his alpha's breakfast composed of bacon and scrambled eggs. He was gonna be so full after his breakfast. It was perfect. And the iced latte was superb; not even the iced latte from Steve's favorite cafe could even compare. 

Steve felt like a king. No, not a king, a princess. Right then and there, he was his alpha's little omega princess. And Steve didn't want to have it any other way.

Steve let his alpha feed him until he can no longer stuff any food into his stomach. When they finished, Steve grabbed his alpha's fingers and sucked on every finger until they were squeaky clean. While he was sucking his alpha's fingers, Steve heard a low grumble from his alpha. Steve internally smirked. Here he was being all innocent, and his alpha was getting turned on. 

"You should do that to my cock later, baby."

"Uhhuh, I plan to."

"Such a good fucking whore. The things you can do with your mouth."

When Steve was satisfied that he had cleaned his alpha's hands, he finally let go so his alpha can clean up the dishes. When that was done, Steve was escorted to the bathroom so he could clean himself up while his alpha changed the bedsheets.

Steve commented that it was useless. The sheets were gonna get dirtied anyway. But his alpha was having none of it. Apparently, he didn't want to be rolling over Steve's cum and slick. Never mind that the alpha feasted on said cum and slick. But hey, a good omega follows his alpha's wishes.

When Steve finished relieving himself, he called for his alpha so that they could take a bath together. Steve was still a little sore, so they did nothing but clean themselves. He loved the way that his alpha caressed his body as he was lathered with soap and shampoo. It felt lovely having his alpha's warm hands all over him. Steve also did his part. Having blindfolds on while they were bathing was a bitch, but Steve did his best. The bath ended way too soon. The older man dried both of themselves up and then carried Steve back to the bed.

Feeling full from the breakfast and clean from the bath, Steve was now ready for his alpha to fuck him again. He heard some shuffling from somewhere in the apartment, but Steve didn't care. Steve wanted to be knotted again. He was laid on his back, so he stretched his arms above his head, settled his feet firmly on the bed, parted his legs to display his eager pussy, and then whined out loud.

Steve heard his alpha curse from somewhere in the apartment and then heard frantic footsteps rush to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" His alpha asked.

Steve feigned sadness and cried.

"'m so empty, alpha. Need you to fill me up."

His alpha growled in mild annoyance, and Steve started to get scared.

"Jesus, fuck. I thought you were dying or something. You little shit."

Steve faked crying again.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna die if you don't put your cock inside me in the next 10 seconds. Alpha, please!"

That was all it took.

Steve got his knees bent until they were touching his chest, then his alpha's thick cock speared him open. Steve was still loose from their earlier coupling, so it didn't hurt as much.

"Is this what you want, baby?" His alpha asked as he slid home once again.

"Hnnggg," Steve replied. "Please!"

Then his alpha started fucking him again.

"This what you want, slut?" _Thrust thrust_

"You can't get enough, can you?" _Thrust thrust_

"Hrrrghg." Steve moaned.

"Tell me you want, puppy." _Thrust thrust_

"I want it, please. Alpha, want your cock." Steve begged.

"I can't hear you." _Thrust thrust_

"Please! Fuck me with your cock." Steve screamed. He didn't care if his alpha's neighbors heard him.

"Don't worry, baby. Alpha will give it to you." _Thrust thrust_

Then the alpha pulled out. Steve whined at the emptiness in his pussy. But before he could say anything, his alpha had shifted Steve a bit. Steve was still on his back. But his ass was lifted a little bit off the bed, and his knees were near his shoulders now. Then his alpha loomed over him again and then plunged his cock right back into Steve's eager fuck hole.

Steve couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" _Thrust thrust_

Every thrust of his alpha's cock hit Steve's prostate. Driving him faster and faster into orgasm. Steve let out a litany of moans as his alpha continued to piledrive into Steve. Hitting all the sensitive spots in his pussy. His hole couldn't stop quivering from the pleasure.

"Such a good little whore." _Thrust thrust_

"Alpha, please!" Steve begged again.

"Please, what, puppy?" _Thrust thrust_

"I wanna come," Steve said.

"Then come, little fuck puppy." _Thrust thrust_

With his alpha's permission, Steve came. His little cocklet spewing his come into his chest. Some of it went to his face, and some more went into his mouth. Steve blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm, but his alpha didn't stop fucking him.

~*~

All-day, Steve and his alpha stayed in bed the whole day. Steve just laid on the bed while his alpha was pleasuring him in a variety of ways. With his cock, with his mouth, or with his fingers. Steve was right; he was a princess. He was a fucking pillow princess for his birthday. For the first few orgasms, Steve still had cum stored in his balls enough to ejaculate. But as the day progressed, he mostly came dry. Good thing that his pussy has an endless supply of slick, though. Otherwise, he would have started to hurt from the chafing. His pussy was sore, but it was the pleasurable kind of soreness. Every time Steve moved his legs, his pussy would tingle. And Steve, the slut that he was, enjoyed it.

It was the best birthday of his life so far. Nothing could ever come close in comparison. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Guess it's time for you to go home soon." His alpha said as he pulled his spent cock out of Steve's pussy.

"What time izzit?" Steve asked.

"Quarter to 4. You should go home. Your mom would get worried if you don't go back soon."

"Do I have to?" 

"Yes, puppy. You need to go home."

"But you are my home." Steve said. 

Happy alpha scent enveloped Steve's body. He didn't know how much those 5 words could have affected his alpha so much.

"You mean that, Stevie?"

"Yeah, Buck. Can I call you that? Yeah, I meant it."

Steve wasn't surprised when his alpha pulled him in for a kiss.

"It's not like she wants me there anyway." Steve bitterly said.

"I mean, she chose to work instead of spending my birthday with me. She has never missed any of my birthdays before. I guess her work is more important than me now."

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Nah, don't want to hear any of them. My ma made her choice. At least this way, I got to spend my birthday with you."

"There is that. Still, let's get cleaned up again so you can go."

Those words hit Steve a little bit differently. He did not know why, but he suddenly started crying.

"You really are in a rush to throw me out, aren't you? Steve forlornly asked his alpha. Was it really unfair for Steve to ask to stay with the only person that cared for him?

"Puppy, I don't appreciate your tone right now." The older man warned.

"So, what? You're throwing me out anyway." Steve grumbled, tears once again running down his face.

It was unfair. All Steve wanted was to spend his birthday with the people he cared for. His mother had shown that she did not care for Steve as she chose to spend her time at work than with Steve. And now, his alpha was rushing him to go back home to an empty apartment. Steve did not want to be alone, could no one understand that?

"Puppy, tone it down." His alpha demanded, clearly annoyed by Steve's tantrums.

Steve was not having any of it. He deserved to be loved. Especially on the day of his birth!

"No!" Steve screamed right at his alpha's face.

The alpha did not enjoy being screamed at by his omega.

"You fucking slut. Know your place." The alpha growled before grabbing Steve by the shoulders and biting into their bond mark again.

Steve immediately went pliant in his alpha's arms. He guessed that he deserved it. He had been pushing his luck for the entire day. It was just a matter of time that his alpha would have enough of Steve's childishness.

"Don't ruin the ending of this perfect day even more. We are gonna get cleaned up so that you can go home. No buts." His alpha said.

"I know that you want to stay with me. Trust me, I do too. Do you think I enjoy being with my mate only once every seven days? There are things I'm working on. Soon, you won't have to leave my side ever again." His alpha said.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, baby. I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Steve stretched his arms out, and he was glad that his alpha came out to him. Steve reached for his alpha and tugged him in for a kiss. The clean up was quick. The older man bathed Steve again and then clothed Steve with the extra clothes that the omega had packed. All too soon, Steve was getting carried out of the familiar smelling apartment by his alpha. And even sooner, Steve could smell the familiar scents of a dirty alley.

"Okay, we're here." His alpha said before settling Steve, then leaning in and then kissing Steve again.

"Behave, okay? I'll see you next week."

"Yes, alpha."

"Okay. Be a good puppy for your alpha, alright?"

"Yes, alpha."

And with that. Steve heard his alpha walk away from him, leaving him in what he hoped was a deserted alley. Steve counted up to 300 before he took off his blindfolds just like every other time. He checked himself and then checked his things to make sure that everything was in order. When Steve tried to walk, his pussy immediately reminded him that it was sore. Steve chuckled to himself. Of course, he'd have trouble walking. His hole had been abused the entire day. But Steve didn't mind. The soreness was just proof that his alpha wanted him. Wanted him enough that the alpha played with his loose pussy the entire day.

Steve settled his backpack and then started walking home. If he was walking funny, that was between him and his alpha.

~*~

After a long and excruciating walk, Steve finally made it home. He opened the door to their apartment and quickly went inside and found his mom sitting on their dining table. A table that had cake on top of it.

"Where have you been, Steven." His mother asked, her voice was coated with undisguised anger.

Steve had never heard his mother getting angry at him before. It was a first, and Steve quickly realized that he did not like it. It just goes to show that Steve had messed up big time.

"I...I was... out with some friends." Steve drawled out, not making any eye contact with his mother.

"I thought I forbid you to go out with them." His mother replied. Even though Steve was avoiding eye contact, he knew that his mother was not looking at him but was looking at the cake settled nicely on their dining table.

"Yes, you did. But you weren't actually here to enforce that." Steve smart-assedly replied.

The cake suddenly went flying to the floor where Steve was standing.

"Was it too much to ask, Steven?" His mother growled out.

"What? You wanted me to stay here, all alone on my birthday? NO, thank you."

"You wouldn't have been alone. I would have come back home eventually, and we would have spent your birthday together!"

"You said you wouldn't be coming home for the entirety of the Fourth! How was I supposed to know any better? And why are you home anyway? I thought you were on a double shift?!"

"I got a last-minute replacement. I've been trying to get someone to get my shift for the Fourth so that I could spend your birthday together with you." His ma said. Steve could see and smell her sadness. When Steve looked at his ma's face, he could see tears trekking down her cheek.

"I sort of gave up when no one wanted to trade shifts with me. I was angry yesterday. Not at you, but the unfairness of it all. I just wanted to spend a day with my son. And no one in the hospital seemed to care. I'm sorry I let my anger out at you. I didn't want to hurt you, Steven."

Steve felt bad. He should have known that his ma would never purposefully abandon him as he thought. His mother loved him when no one else would. Of course, she cared for him. 

"I... I'm sorry, ma," Steve said guiltily. "I just... I just didn't want to spend my birthday alone."

"For sixteen years, you've never left me alone on my birthday. It hurt me when I thought you chose work over my birthday. And you said some really hurtful things yesterday. I really did think that you didn't care for me anymore." Steve said while also crying.

"Oh, baby. Come here." His ma said while wiping some of the tears in her eyes. She opened her arms and beckoned Steve for a hug. Tears were still falling down her face, but now she was trying to smile through the hurt.

Steve obliged. He dropped his backpack on the floor and approached his ma. As he was about to reach his mother, his mother shrieked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." His ma sobbed.

"Baby, I'm sorry that it happened to you. But I warned you. I told you that nasty people would take advantage of you." His other started crying again.

Steve was confused.

"Ma? What's wrong?"

"Bonded! Steven, you've been bonded."

Steve gasped and then grasped his bite mark. He completely forgot to cover it up because his pussy had been too distracting. Add that to the fact that his alpha had bitten him just before he left, the bite mark would look absolutely fresh.

"Oh, Steven. Do you know who did this to you?" His mother wept.

"N-no. No, I don't." Which was not a complete lie.

"Oh, baby. Come on. Let's go to the hospital." His mother urged while she started to get her keys and her bag.

"Wha?"

"Come on. Let's go. The bite is still fresh. We can go to the hospital and have it medically nullified." His mother said.

Steve froze. The mere fact of having his bond nullified terrified him. He didn't even know that they could do that! Steve stepped back away from his mother and raised both his arms.

"No."

His mother was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean by no, Steven?"

"I don't want the bond to be broken."

His mother started weeping again.

"Oh, honey. That's just the bond talking. The alpha who bit you may have been strong-willed enough to overtake your instincts." His mother said.

"Come on. The sooner we go to the hospital, the sooner we can get rid of the effects of the bite." His mother continued as she walked to where Steve was.

"No!" He muttered again and took another step back away from her while he covered his bond mark.

"Steven, trust me. It's for the best." His ma said as she strode quickly to Steve with purpose.

Steve panicked and turned to run away. But his first step landed on the cake splattered on the floor. With his haste, Steve did not bother slowing down and instead tried to quicken his step. His foot slipped and he fell down. He pushed out his arms to cushion his fall and was thus too preoccupied to notice their coffee table. When he thought that his arms were going to save him from the fall, he then hit his head with their table first.

The last thing Steve heard was his mother screaming as his consciousness faded to black.

~*~

When Steve woke up, his eyes were bombarded with bright lights. But only for a second, until he lost consciousness again.

~*~

He didn't know how long, but at the next slip of consciousness, he could hear people talk around him.

"....bond...months....fresh...again..." A woman who Steve did not recognize said.

"...impossible...Steven...heat..." Another woman said, but Steve had recognized it to be his ma.

"...know...tests...pregnant..." The unknown woman said.

"How...doesn't....alpha..." His ma said.

"...ask...wakes...rest..."

"...afford...young....ready..." His mother said.

~*~

When Steve was fading into consciousness again, the same two people were still talking.

"...abortion..." A voice, who sounded a lot like his mother said.

Steve whimpered at the word. He didn't know if they were talking about him, but he didn't like it anyway. He could hear loud machines beeping around him. His mother was stroking his arms, but Steve flinched and batted her hand away. Steve felt that he was breathing a little too hard. He kept on whimpering until he felt a pinprick on his arm.

This time he fell into unconsciousness smoothly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you look at that. I finally got to update this. 
> 
> I blame Covid! Had some personal issues to work out because of the pandemic. Now, I hope I can finish this before the New Year comes. No promises though.
> 
> I'm aware of the tonal shifts that the alpha was displaying. But let's just give Steve a pass. It's his birthday after all.
> 
> Question: Do you read this for the porn or the plot?


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Steve receives some news.

* * *

Steve smelled it before he saw it. He knew he was in the hospital. The antiseptic smell that Steve had associated with hospitals will forever linger in his nostrils no matter how many times Steve had tried to get rid of it. With all of his medical issues, it was inevitable that Steve would wind up within the bounds of the hospital walls more often than he wished to be. 

Steve had even spent some of his lonely childhood in the confines of the hospital. His illnesses were worse in his early life, when every sniffle, every cough, every shiver had to be checked to ensure that his body won't betray him and develop into something worse. So, as a kid, Steve had memorized the scent of hospitals, lying on his hospital bed, doing nothing but stare at the dreary ceiling and bleak white walls. 

But just because Steve was used to being in hospitals, it did not mean that he enjoyed staying there. 

Steve slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ever-familiar blank white ceiling. He just laid for a bit and took stock of his immediate surroundings. He could hear the rhythmic beeps of a machine from somewhere inside the room, the soft whirs of the air conditioner, and the steady breaths of another person. Steve shifted his head to find out who was there inside the room with him, only to groan in agony as pain blossomed in his head. 

It felt like someone jackhammered through his skull, glued it back together, and then banged it with a mallet. It hurt. 

"Steven, don't move your head. You have a concussion." His mother said. 

"Hurts." Steve groaned out but still listened to what his mother said and moved his head back to its previous position. 

"I reckon that it would," his mother said. "Please stay still. I'm going to call the doctor and tell him that you're finally awake." 

Steve was quickly roused from his sleepiness. His mind may still be a little bit woozy, but he still remembered why he was in the hospital. Steve hit his head because he slipped on his birthday cake while trying to stay away from his mother. His mother, who was adamant about medically nullifying Steve's bond with his alpha. 

Steve quickly sat up on his hospital bed, covered his bond mark with his hand, and then growled at his mother. 

"NO! You are not removing my bond." 

Steve's mother glared at him and then glared at him some more. Steve, as small as he was, truly felt tiny at his mother's furious gaze. But tiny as he may be, Steve did not back down, and instead, returned his own indignant glare at his mother. 

"Steven. Lay back down, now!" His mother bit out, her anger palpable within the four walls of the hospital room. She did not flinch when Steve glared at her which just made the young omega even more furious. 

"NO! 

YOU. 

ARE. 

NOT. 

REMOVING. 

MY.

BOND!" 

Steve screamed, emphasizing each word with all the energy he can muster in his tiny broken body. Which was a mistake, because now, Steve felt his head pounding even more. He was in pain, but he wouldn’t give his mother the satisfaction of letting her know that she was right. 

"You stubborn brat. I'm not going to call the doctor to have your bond nullified. I'm going to call the doctor to tell him that you're awake. He needs to check you up to find out the severity of your concussion." His mother said as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting in and slowly moving to the closed hospital door. 

"Now, lay back down or you'll hurt yourself even more. We'll talk about everything else later." 

With that, Steve's mother exited his hospital room while Steve stared at her retreating back and then stared at the closed door before deciding to lay back down on his hospital bed. It wouldn't do him any good if he put up a fight while his head was hurting from a concussion. 

~*~ 

It was not long before Steve's hospital room swung open. His mother had come back together with a woman as tall as his mother, who Steve assumed was his doctor. Steve was grateful that they were finally there. Frankly, he was getting bored of staring at the empty white ceiling. The boredom was giving him a headache more than his concussion. 

Steve sat up on his hospital bed and looked at the on comers. 

"Good evening Steven. I'm Doctor Helen Cho, and I'm here to make sure that you're going to be fine." The doctor said as she closed the door and took out her writing pad. She tapped the backside of her pen on the pad, making a clicking sound, and then quickly made her way to Steve. 

"First things first. Do you know your name?" The doctor asked Steve with a straight face while waving her pen in the air. 

"Uhm. Is this some kind of test? You just said my name before you introduced yourself" Steve replied, instead of answering her ridiculous question. The omega was not sure if the doctor was just fucking with him. 

"Yes, actually. This is standard procedure. It's to assess whether you have memory problems after hitting your head," the doctor said patiently with a smile. 

"Oh." 

"It's quite alright, but I would love it if you can answer my question." 

"Oh, right. I... uhm. My name is Steve." Steve stammered. He felt like a complete idiot. The doctor was just asking for his name, not his firstborn child. 

"Full name?" 

Steve can't help but roll his eyes. Standard procedures are stupid. 

"Steven Grant Rogers." 

The doctor just smiled at him again. Doctors must have a lot of patience in dealing with patients like him. 

"Okay, Steve. Do you know where you are?" 

"Uh, the hospital? Just not sure which one." 

"Okay. That's good. You're in Brooklyn Memorial Hospital. Do you remember what happened before you lost consciousness?" 

"Uhm," Steve stammered and then looked at his mother, who was just looking at him right back. "I... uh, argued with my ma, tried to get away, then slipped on something and hit my head?" Steve answered questioningly. He was sure that that was what happened. He did not know if his mother had said otherwise. 

"Okay. That's good." 

Steve was shocked and stared at the doctor with disbelief. Was this bitch of a doctor happy that Steve hit his head and then lost consciousness? What the actual hell. 

The doctor caught Steve's look of disbelief and quickly explained herself. 

"It's good that you remembered what happened. Not that you hit your head, Steven. Memory loss due to a concussion would mean that there is deeper damage in the brain. We already ran a CAT scan and an MRI on you when you were unconscious, but the standard procedure requires me to ask these questions. Regardless." 

"Oh," Steve feels really stupid. "That makes a lot more sense." 

"I'm sure it does. But I'll give you a pass. You did hit your head after all." The doctor said with a smirk. She was obviously teasing Steve. Steve was at least glad that the doctor had a sense of humor. 

Steve was sure that he was blushing. 

"So, moving on. How do you feel?" 

Steve groaned. It should be obvious that he did not feel good. Stupid standard procedures. 

"I feel like someone split my skull open and then kept hitting it with a hammer." 

"Well, that's not good." The doctor said as she frowned, scribbled on her writing pad again, and then took something from her pockets. 

"How's your vision? Anything that looks out of the ordinary for you?" 

Steve squinted his eyes and could see that his eyesight was worse than normal. He was slightly seeing double! Maybe this standard procedure thingy had its merits. 

"I... uhm. Is seeing double bad?" 

Steve heard the doctor hum in agreement and then heard shuffling. 

"This may hurt a bit." The doctor said as she stood right beside Steve and then probed his eye wide open with her gloved fingers and then shone a bright light directly into his eye. 

Steve winced. 

"That’s not a good sign." The doctor said as she turned her flashlight off and then pocketed it. 

"Aside from the double vision? Do you feel anything different? Anything out of the ordinary for you?" 

"I... uhm don't know actually. Like what kind of things?" Steve asked. 

"Anything, like do you need the feel to vomit? That's not a normal body function. People suffering from a concussion sometimes feel the need to expel their lunches." 

"Uh, not more than usual. But as of right now, no." 

Steve looked at the doctor and watched as she raised an eyebrow. 

"Not more than usual? Please elaborate. Vomiting isn't really something that a healthy human body is supposed to do regularly." 

"I... uhm, developed the need to vomit constantly a few months ago. Usually, it was early in the morning, but it didn't really follow any schedules because I also wanted to puke when I was at work. It wasn't life-threatening, so I just ignored it. I already had a lot of illnesses and a non-life-threatening one wasn't a big deal. It's fine anyway, the feeling somewhat mellowed in the last few weeks." And it was true, as much as the vomiting was such a bitch, it had gotten a lot better recently. 

From where she was sitting inside the room; Steve heard his mother growl in annoyance. Steve ignored her. It was her fault that they were in the hospital. If she had just minded her own business, they wouldn't be there. Steve didn't want to talk to her until she apologized. 

"Okay. Do you feel dizzy?" The doctor asked, snapping Steve from his inner indignation. 

Steve had to check himself on that one, and then admit that he did feel a little dizzy. A little more than usual, that is. 

"A little bit, yes." 

"Scale of one to ten? 

Steve paused again and then assessed himself. 

"A six, I guess. Not that dizzy, but there is dizziness." 

"Okay, that's not too bad, and the fact that you can assess yourself on how you're feeling is a good sign." 

The doctor scribbled again on her writing pad before she looked back at Steve. 

"Are you feeling tired? Fatigued?" 

"Uh..." 

Steve had to check himself again, even though he just woke up, he indeed did feel a little tired. But it's already something that he was used to. He stretched his shoulder a bit and found it to be too taxing, so he stopped. He tried to feel what his body was feeling and found nothing new. Just the constant tiredness that he had developed a little while ago. 

"Not more than I usually am?" 

"Elaborate again, please." 

"Uhm, I've always been sickly and get easily tired, but these last few months, I've been more tired than usual. Right now, I don't feel any different from those times. I'm always low on energy, perpetually tired." Steve said with a shrug. 

Steve heard the doctor hum at the same time that his mother growled again. Steve was getting angsty. All the questions were making him uncomfortable. All he wanted was to rest and maybe wrap himself with his alpha's arms. 

"Anything else?" 

"Uh, not really. I just feel like I have for the last few months." 

The doctor hummed again. 

"Okay. That's that for now. Speech patterns are good. Which is a good sign. I need you to rest and heal up. We don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already are, especially not with the baby. You'll have to stay overnight so we can make sure that you won't get worse. If nothing drastic changes overnight, you'll be free to leave by the morning." The doctor said as she moved to the foot of the hospital bed and started scribbling on her writing pad. 

Steve's ears were ringing. He stared at the doctor, who was still writing. Maybe it was the concussion, but Steve could have sworn that the doctor said something about not hurting a baby. His heart suddenly started beating fast. There was no way... 

"Wh-what baby?" Steve asked, voice faltering as he stared at the doctor with a feeling he couldn't really name. Hope? Fear? He wasn't sure. 

The doctor looked at Steve eyes wide open with shock. But she quickly recovered and composed herself. She looked at Steve and then raised a brow. Steve just stared back; he did not know what feelings his face was showing. Seeing as Steve was unresponsive, the doctor turned her head to look at Steve’s mother, who was quietly seething in anger. 

"Does this mean that you did not know that you're pregnant?" The doctor asked calmly. 

"I'm pregnant?!" Steve squeaked. His voice broke and was helpless as tears started streaming down his face. There were only a few things that he wanted in his life. A healthy body, be happy, and maybe have some friends, but when Steve got bonded to his alpha, there was nothing more that could have made him happy other than giving his alpha a pup. 

"Yes, Steven. You're pregnant," the doctor said, as she sighed and walked back towards Steve. "The blood test taken when you were still unconscious came back positive with a high amount of hCG. Based on the results, we believe that you must be 5 months pregnant." 

Steve could not really stop the waterworks coming from his eyes. Pregnant! He was pregnant with his alpha's unborn pup inside his belly. His alpha would be happy with him; Steve was a good omega! At long last, his life had meaning. Pregnant! 

Steve was still crying in happiness when he started stroking his flat belly. The doctor said that he was five months pregnant, but he was still not showing. Steve hopes that his unborn pup was healthy. He did not want his pup to inherit all his illnesses. But even if the baby did, Steve would still make sure that his baby would feel loved. He would make sure that the world would not treat his pup like it treated him. He was going to protect his pup; Steve would not let anyone hurt his baby. Steve can’t wait to tell his alpha the news. 

There was no way Steve was going to let his mother break his bond now. Not when he was pregnant. Even if he weren’t, he still wouldn’t let her. 

"When we were talking earlier, I thought you knew you were pregnant. You were stating some symptoms of pregnancy. Morning sickness and fatigue are the most obvious. I'm sure if you look back at all the things that you've been feeling in the previous five months; you would identify them. I'm not an obstetrician, but I do know the basics." 

Steve was sure that the doctor was right. But right now, he did not care. His head still hurt a little, and besides, he was pregnant! 

"Thinking hurts right now. I'm sure you're right. I mean, you already have the blood test to prove I'm pregnant. I just did not know because I haven’t been showing yet." Steve said. 

"That's true. Well, another question then. Just to make sure about the timeline. When was the last time you had a heat?" 

Steve heard his mother scoff. "Steven has never had a heat." 

The doctor looked at his mother with a brow raised in confusion. 

"While getting pregnant while not in heat may not be impossible, the chances of that happening are so low. Are you sure of that?" The doctor looked at his mother and then to Steve. 

"Steven?" The doctor asked. 

Both women were now staring at Steve. The doctor looked at him with a questioning face while his mother looked like she was ready to murder Steve. 

"I... I had my first heat during spring break. So, sometime in the middle of March?" Steve was stupid, but he was sure he got his first heat when his ma was at that conference outside the country. 

The doctor nodded. 

"I suppose that was when you also bonded with your mate?" 

"I... uh," Steve looked at his mother again, which was a mistake because she looked like she was one step from doing some unspeakable things to Steve. "Yes, we bonded at the time as well." 

"All the more potent for your pregnancy to catch then. I don't suppose you tried using protection? The first heat is one of the times when an omega is highly fertile. Add it to the fact that you bonded during that period, your bond definitely helped in releasing hormones to ensure a pregnancy." 

Steve had the audacity to blush. Talking about how his alpha bred him full of cum in front of his mother was weird. Nobody could blame him though. The feeling of his alpha's warm cum filling him up was euphoric. There was no way he was going to deprive himself of the feeling. And well, his alpha’s semen did its job perfectly, seeing as Steve got pregnant. If his heat did not get him pregnant, all the other times that his alpha had filled him with cum probably would have. 

"Uhm, no. We didn't bother with protection. Couldn’t really think of it at the time. Ugh, heat brain?" Steve answered honestly. 

"Well, that confirms it then, but I still advise you to see an obstetrician and make sure that everything is going well. I doubt that the concussion affected your pregnancy, but it won't hurt to check. And I’m not really certified to be calling shots about a pregnancy." 

"Okay. Thank you, doc." 

"You're welcome, Steven, and congratulations on your pregnancy." The doctor said with a genuine smile and shook Steve’s dainty hands. 

Steve was sure that his smile stretched from ear to ear. He could feel and smell his happiness overwhelm the room. He was pregnant! With his alpha’s baby! Nothing in his life at the moment can make him feel happier. He really could not wait to tell his alpha the good news. At long last, Steve was fucking happy. 

"You fucking whore!" 

Steve and the doctor jumped. They were so engrossed in Steve's happiness that they both forgot about his mother, whose face was completely red with anger. 

"When were you going to tell me all this?! You fucking slut. You've had your heat and got bonded without telling me or asking for my permission? How fucking dare you?!" His mother screamed as she stood up from where she was sitting and was slowly walked closer to Steve. 

"Mrs. Rogers, please calm down or I will have to forcibly remove you from the room. The patient does not need unnecessary stress. Might I remind you that the patient had suffered head trauma and is pregnant? His condition is very fragile right now." The doctor said as she positioned herself between Steve and his mother. 

"He's pregnant and mated at sixteen years old, doc! He's not ready! How can he take care of a child when he's basically a child himself! And who in their right minds get bonded at that age?" His mother snarled at the doctor attempting to bypass her and get close to Steve. The doctor did not yield and made sure that Steve was distanced by his mother. 

What a way to kill his happiness. Steve’s mother was a massive bitch. It was like she was hell-bent on keeping Steve unhappy. Steve would not let that pass. He deserved happiness, just like any other person on the planet. 

"I'm seventeen! And I can take care of myself! Even if I can't, my alpha will. He promised me!" Steve screamed indignantly. He is practically an adult. He can make decisions for himself! His mother got no say on who or when he got bonded. 

"You gullible fucker. You actually believed that? Just goes to show how naive you are Steven! All that alpha wanted was a tight virgin hole to fuck. He doesn't care about you!" 

"Shut up! That's not true! My alpha cares for me! He loves me!” Steve said. He was not actually sure that his alpha loved him, but Steve was sure that he loved his alpha. 

What a time to be alive. He just had a concussion, found out he was pregnant and realized that he loved his alpha. 

It was not really hard to fall in love with his alpha. His alpha cared for him when no one else did. His alpha made him happy when no one else did. His alpha provided for him. His alpha made time for him. His alpha did everything for Steve! 

“We've seen each other every week since we've bonded and he always made sure that I had the best time with him. And so far, he hadn't let me down. He cares for me, unlike some people!" 

Steve glared at his mother, and his mother glared right back. Their faces were both red in anger. Emotions were getting high in the room, and the good doctor was doing her best to mediate and stay neutral; she kept her mouth shut. 

Steve huffed and tried some breathing exercises. It wouldn't do him any good getting flustered. He needed to heal. Not just for himself but also his unborn pup. He broke eye contact with his mother, settled on the bed, and then closed his eyes. Steve had to pick his battles now. He had to think of all the dangers to himself and the pup as well. He did not want to aggravate his illnesses which might cause problems to his pregnancy. 

Steve did not want to lose the gift of life forming in his belly. 

Getting the feeling that she was being ignored, Steve heard his mother huff. 

"Give it a few months Steven. He's gonna leave you. Who would even want a pathetic sickly omega runt such as yourself as a mate?" His mother said as she moved away from where the doctor had held on to her. 

Steve's heart broke. Even his own mother thought that he was pathetic. New tears formed in his eyes, this time not of happiness but because of heartache. 

"Soon enough, your alpha will find out how tiring it is to take care of a liability and he's gonna leave you. Your alpha deserves so much better than you. No one should be stuck to an omega like you." His mother bit out. There was no doubt that she meant all of the words that she said. 

It was inevitable. The tears of sadness running down Steve's face did not want to stop, and neither did the omega try to stop it. It was one thing being told hurtful words by other people, but hearing his own mother say them was like having a dagger stab his heart over and over again. The happiness that Steve felt because of his pregnancy was now overshadowed by his mother's hurtful words. 

Steve wailed as tears stained his cheeks. It was unfair. Even his own mother did not want Steve to be happy. He thought his mother would always be by his side while he fought against the unfairness of the universe. But alas, his mother might have believed the saying ‘If you can’t beat them, join them.’ His mother was now part of the universe that hated Steve’s happiness. 

"Enough," the doctor growled. "Mrs. Rogers, you're upsetting the patient and you'll potentially worsen his condition. Regardless of your personal feelings, the hospital will stay neutral and will prioritize the health of the patient. Your presence here is not beneficial to the patient and I'll have to ask you to leave the premises." 

The room went silent. All Steve could hear were his sobs and the mechanical sounds of machines in the room. Everything was so unfair. Could he never feel happiness unless he was with his alpha? A pregnancy should be celebrated! But here Steve was, fighting his mother because was pregnant. 

"Fine." His mother said suddenly. Steve heard shuffling and saw that his mother was packing up to leave. 

Steve quickly sat up on his hospital bed and called out for his mother. 

"Ma! Please? Can't you just be happy for me? I'm happy! This is what I wanted. Please... I need my mother to support his son." Steve cried out. It was not fair. His mother should be happy that Steve finally got what he wanted. He looked at his mother and pleaded with his red-rimmed eyes. 

"I no longer have a son." Steve's mother calmly said as she picked up her bag and left the room. 

Steve cried in anguish. 

~*~ 

Steve got discharged from the hospital the following morning. He got out alone. His mother was not waiting for him outside his hospital room, waiting for him to get out, not like how Steve had hoped. He did not know what to do, so he just went back home to the apartment he shared with his mother to rest up and heal. 

The ride home on the subway was very uncomfortable. Everything gave him a headache, from all the alphas in the carriage that he could smell, to the omega kids gaggling, to the sound of machines. Doctor Cho will not be happy with him if he gets sick after his injury. 

Doctor Cho had specific instructions for Steve to follow. Steve was not allowed to work; not allowed to do any strenuous activities; not allowed to travel; not allowed to spend his time on his phone or even reading books. All he was allowed to do was rest. 

Everything would have been fine, but the moment he entered his apartment and saw his mother, he knew he was no longer welcome to stay there. His mother glared at him as he watched Steve fidget in the doorway. She was preparing for work, and it was dumb luck that they had to see each other. 

But he had no choice. It was still Sunday. He had no way to contact his alpha. And going to the alleyway at the moment was an unnecessary risk. He had to endure the awful atmosphere in the apartment until he could go to his alpha’s place. Just five days. Steve will get to see his alpha, and then he would ask if he can stay there forever, so they can start on their little family. 

Steve can't believe that he had the best and worst moments of his life on the same day. He knew there was a reason he hated his birthdays. His mother did not say a word to him as he went inside and went to his room. 

Even though the doctor told him to take it easy and relax, he found himself unable to. 

He had a good reason. He was under the same roof with a woman who disowned him. Steve would have already left, but he did not have friends or relatives to shelter him while waiting to meet up with his alpha. Steve was also not fond of being in the place where he hit his head. He could have died, and he would have taken his pup with him! Steve would have left the world together with the most precious gift he could have given to his alpha. 

So, Steve did not waste any time. He packed up his favorite clothes in a single duffle bag and his important documents in his backpack. When he finished packing, he swept both bags under his bed while waiting for Friday to come. 

He was tired, understandably so. So, Steve laid down on his bed and slept. 

When he woke up, he was hungry. So, Steve stood up from his bed, went to the kitchen, and made himself food. As he was eating, his mother came back home. They stared at each other before his mother growled at him. 

"Why are you still here. Get out of my apartment." 

Steve felt tears trek down his face. 

"Don't give me that shit, Steven. If you're old enough to get pregnant and get bonded, then you're old enough to work and finance yourself. Stop leeching off of me." 

Steve continued crying. 

"Ma... please." 

"I DON'T HAVE A SON ANYMORE." His mother shouted. 

"No son of mine would whore himself out and get pregnant at sixteen years old. But even if he did, he would have told me and wouldn't have kept any secrets from me! You're not my son. I don't know who you are. You're not the Steven I know." 

Steve couldn't stop wailing. He knew he kept secrets from his mother, but it was for Steve's protection. Steve knew that his mother would react badly. If he told her earlier, then she would have forced Steve to nullify the bond. The only reason she could not do it now was because of the pregnancy. Removing the bond might hurt Steve and the baby. Steve knew that if he told his mother everything earlier, he would not be bonded anymore, he would not be pregnant, and he would not have control of his life anymore. 

"Ma... Please. I'm sorry." Steve begged. He knew he was not the best son. But he was willing to make amends. He knew he fucked up. He knew he was a bad son and he loved his mother. He was ready to crawl on his knees to beg for forgiveness. 

"Are you?" His mother asked. 

"Yes. I'm sorry I lied and kept things secret. I'll do anything to make things right with us. Please! Please give me a chance to make everything alright.” 

"Anything?" His mother challenged. 

Steve swallowed. 

"Anything." 

"Then I want you to terminate the pregnancy and have your bond removed." 

Steve whimpered. That was too much for his mother to ask. Steve wanted to be forgiven but not if it would cost him his happiness. 

"Ma... Anything but that." 

"Then, you're not actually sorry. Get out of my face. I want you gone within the week. I don't want to see my greatest disappointment living under my roof." 

With that Steve's mother went to her room and ignored Steve. Steve, on the other hand, finished eating his food and quietly went to his own room. 

The rest of the week passed like that. Steve and his mother avoided each other. The small omega only went out to eat when he was sure that his mother had left for work. It was not really a Herculean task of avoiding his mother. 

The difficult thing was the fact that Steve had to avoid her in the first place. How could Steve avoid the person who raised him since he was a young pup? But Steve could not do anything about it now; his mother had made up her mind. She did not want Steve anymore. Steve was not his mother’s son anymore. 

~*~ 

When Friday came, Steve reluctantly grabbed his bags from under his bed and went out of his childhood room. It was full of memories, and now he was leaving it behind. Steve then walked through the apartment and smiled wistfully, making his way to the door. As he held the front door of the apartment, Steve looked back and said his final goodbye. Steve was never going to step foot in it ever again. He would no longer be making new memories in the only place he had ever called home. 

Steve went straight to his favorite cafe with his duffle bag on his shoulder and his backpack on his back. He was carrying many things, but most of them were essential. Steve was aware that he was straining his whole body, but he had no choice. Steve had to get out of the apartment, where he was no longer welcome. It sucked that Steve had to do it alone; it was during those times that a friend would have been useful. He just hoped that he was not pushing himself too much to the point that he had further injured himself or end up hurting his unborn pup. 

When Steve entered the shop with his bags, he saw James' eyes widen in surprise and worry. 

Steve had completely forgotten about the brunette because of the events of the previous weekend. His mind had no space for James as it was pre-occupied thinking about his concussion, his pregnancy, and being disowned. Steve also completely forgot that he had a job. He was absent the whole week. But really, Steve did not actually care about his job then; he had bigger problems to be worried about. Still, Steve was a little happy to see James again. But James was not who Steve needed right then. Steve needed his alpha, and no one else would be able to help him in his predicament. 

Steve felt tears stinging his eyes. It was nice seeing that someone was worried about him. After losing his mother, he was now down to two people who cared about him. He could not afford to lose any of them. Steve had to stop what he had started with James. He had to come clean that he was already mated. Steve hoped that James would be okay with them staying friends. Because Steve really needed friends. At the thought of having no friends, a tear slipped from Steve's eyes while he was staring back at James. 

It looked like James wanted to talk to him, but Steve waved him not to. Steve knew it was selfish, but he could not afford to talk to James at the moment. But at the same time, Steve also wanted to tell James that they had to stop having fun with each other. Being pregnant and hormonal sucks. Steve hoped that seeing his alpha later would make him feel better with all those hormones circulating his body. 

The young omega made his way to his usual place and settled his bags before he went to the counter and ordered. He did not glance at James again. He just said his orders to Dumdum, waited for it to be served, and then made his way back to his table. Steve was sure that James was worried about him, but he really could not talk to him at the moment. He needed to empty his mind and hope that his alpha would fulfill his promise and take care of Steve. He really wanted his alpha. 

Steve ended up staying at the cafe for six hours. He had to order a couple of times so he would not feel awkward staying in the place. Steve did not bother glancing around the shop; he just focused on himself and his unborn baby. Nothing was more important than them both. Steve did see that the brunette had tried approaching his table. But he completely ignored James. Steve had a problem, and he did not want to talk to anyone else but his alpha. 

When it was ten minutes until closing time, Steve grabbed his bags and went out of the shop. He was finally going to see his alpha and share the news. 

~*~ 

The walk to the alley was long and arduous. Carrying two full bags while you were recovering from a concussion while pregnant was hell. 

The silver lining about his journey though, was that Steve did not have to struggle to remove any foundation or scent blocker. He was completely devoid of it. Ever since he was mated to his alpha, it was the first time he was in public without hiding his bond mark. Steve truly felt free and happy. 

To no one else's surprise but Steve's, nobody hackled him. Steve reached the alley with no problem. Either people were not interested in an omega runt who was mated, or people just did not like Steve. Stupid, ugly, and sickly Stevie Rogers. Whatever it was, Steve was happy no one bothered him. He did not want to get stressed even more than he already was. Stress was not good for the baby. 

When Steve arrived at the alley, he did not have to wait long. It was less than five minutes that he had settled his side against a wall in the alleyway that Steve felt the familiar arms of his alpha embrace him. 

Just like that, the dam burst. Steve clutched his alpha's arms and cried. All the feelings that Steve was storing inside him were finally leaking. Steve cried about his mother, who had disowned him. His mother, who was supposed to be by his side. His mother, who made him choose between her and his alpha. His mother, who wanted to terminate his pregnancy. His mother, who wanted to nullify his bond. His mother, who was supposed to love him unconditionally but did not. Steve thought he already accepted it, but his heart knew that he had not. Steve lost the only parent that he ever had. 

Steve covered his weeping face with his own hands while his alpha embraced him across his belly. The moment that his alpha touched his flat pregnant stomach, Steve cried again. 

Five months! Steve had been pregnant for five months, and he had not known about it. When he was still at home, he had looked at his stomach and found nothing different. Steve was still flat; no wonder he did not notice! But Steve should have known, it was his body! Steve should have noticed something huge like a pregnancy. 

Steve cried while his alpha whispered sweet nothings into his ears. 

He cried and cried for a long time. 

When Steve finally settled down, he reached for his own pockets and covered his eyes. He finally turned around, embraced his alpha's neck, and spoke. 

"Alpha, take me home." Steve quietly said while they were embraced. 

Steve did not imagine it when he heard his alpha rumble in satisfaction or the sweet smell of his alpha's happiness. 

"Anything you want, baby. Wanna talk while we walk?" His alpha said as he returned Steve's embrace and wrapped his thick arms along Steve's indiscernible pregnant belly. 

"No. Wanna talk in our nest." Steve mumbled into his alpha's neck. 

Steve heard his alpha purr in happiness before scooping Steve up and settling him in his chest. The alpha placed one hand below Steve's ass, and the other wrapped his back to support Steve up. 

"But we don't have a nest puppy." The alpha said while rubbing his face on Steve's hair. 

"Well. I'll make one. Or you can make us one alpha. Whatever you want." Steve said while he buried his face deeper into his alpha's neck. His alpha's scent was already making everything feel better. 

His alpha purred in happiness again and then started walking. 

"I'll make one for us then. Anything for my sweet little puppy." The alpha said as he pressed a kiss on Steve's hair. 

Steve, on the other hand, just clutched his alpha and breathed in his scent. It was the scent that brought him happiness. It was the smell of home. 

~*~ 

Steve did not know how his alpha managed to carry Steve and both his bags effortlessly. The omega struggled to carry both of the bags alone. It would have been difficult indeed, but his mate certainly was strong! He was truly a very good alpha. So strong, so caring, and so protective. 

  


Steve internally preened at his alpha's innocent display of strength. Steve's inner omega was happy that his mate was strong. It meant that his alpha could protect and provide for Steve and the pup. The pup that Steve had yet to tell his mate. Steve cannot wait to tell his alpha. But Steve had a plan. Steve would tell his alpha the news when they were knotted together. Just to make sure that none of them could run away. 

  


When Steve finally heard the clicks of a door unlocking, Steve readied himself for his plan. When he heard the doors close behind him, Steve took a lungful of breath and breathed in deep. The apartment was now, hopefully, his new home. The new place he was going to make memories with his alpha, and their pup. When he got put down on the floor, Steve immediately asked his alpha for the bathroom. His alpha obliged and lead Steve to it. 

  


Once inside, Steve started working on his plan. It would take a bit of time, but it would be worth it. Steve uncovered his eyes and then rushed to relieve himself. He wanted to make sure that he was empty because he wanted to be filled by his alpha's knot and his cum. When Steve got done relieving himself, he grabbed the hand-held douche that his alpha had provided for him to thoroughly clean his insides. It took some time, but when he finally finished, Steve's pussy was clean and a little bit loose. Steve inserted a finger inside his hole and groaned. He was working himself up already. Steve fingered his hole slowly, with one finger, and the two, three, and then four. He fingered himself wide open, but he knew that his dainty fingers were still smaller than his mate's alpha cock. But as long as he had prepped himself a bit, it was okay. When Steve was satisfied with his loose hole, Steve finally took a quick shower to clean himself up. When Steve finished, he covered his eyes again and then called out for his alpha. 

  


"You done baby?" His alpha asked. 

  


"Yes alpha. Take me to the bed please." Not betraying anything with his voice. Steve was getting his alpha's knot anytime now! 

  


"Don't you mean our nest sweetheart?" 

  


Steve's heart jolted in his chest. His alpha had prepared their nest while he was in the bathroom. Steve did not know that his alpha took him seriously and that he would do it quickly. Steve felt tears prickling his eyes again. How dare his mother say that his alpha did not care about him. She was obviously wrong! Here was evidence of it! His alpha had prepared him a nest because Steve asked for it! 

  


"Alpha..." Steve croaked, voice breaking at the very word. 

  


"Baby. Baby, what's wrong? You've been crying since I got to you." The alpha said as he embraced Steve again and stroked the omega's back. 

  


Steve could not help it, his alpha truly cared for him. Steve did not bother stopping his tears, his happy tears. 

  


"I... I'm just happy alpha." Steve mumbled. 

  


And he was. Steve was happy. He was with his loving mate, and they had a pup coming soon. 

  


"If you say so puppy. But I'm still worried." His alpha mumbled while he kissed Steve's wet hair. With that, Steve felt himself being carried to where he supposes was their nest. 

  


When Steve got settled on his alpha's bed, he immediately noticed something different. Even though he was blindfolded, he knew that the bed was covered in multiple beddings, linens, clothes, and pillows. Steve's heart was so full. It was no longer just a bed. It was now their nest. Steve hoped that someday he could help in cleaning and preparing it. 

  


Steve reached out for his alpha and was glad that his alpha grabbed hold of his hand. The young omega pulled his alpha towards him and kissed him. 

  


It was nice. More than nice. His alpha's lips covering his, devouring his mouth like his alpha had been aching for it. Steve bit his alpha's lower lip, and his alpha growled in defiance before biting Steve's own lower lip. Steve groaned and opened his mouth. Which his alpha took as an invitation to push his tongue in and explore Steve's mouth. Steve was already sex drunk, and they have not even started fucking yet. Steve used his tongue and lapped it against his alpha. The alpha, not letting himself be overpowered took Steve's tongue and sucked. Hard. 

  


Steve was writhing. His body was a jumble of sensitive nerves. And the most sensitive of it all wants to be filled up with his alpha's cock. 

  


"Alpha, please. Need your cock inside me." 

  


Steve heard his alpha groan. 

  


"Is that right puppy? Want your alpha's cock filling up your sloppy cunt with my cum? Want me to fuck you full of cum so you'll carry my pups?" 

  


At the mention of pups, Steve came untouched. 

  


"Fuck." Steve heard his alpha say. 

  


"You want that sweetheart? Want me to put my pups inside you?" 

  


"Please!" Steve whined. Even though he knew there already was one inside him. 

  


"Okay, princess. Turnover. Gotta stretch your pussy first before I put my cock in it." 

  


Steve shook his head. 

  


"Please. No fingers. Already stretched myself when I was in the bathroom." Steve said as he turned over, settled on all fours, and then presented his pussy to his alpha. 

  


"Fuck, sweetheart. You really aching for my cock ain'tcha?" 

  


"Please, please." Steve begged. 

  


"Shit. princess. Gotta wait. I don't want to hurt you." 

  


"Alpha, please! I don't wanna be your princess tonight. Wanna be your whore. Please. Use me!" Steve begged again. 

  


"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The alpha cursed as he started rutting his hard thick cock over Steve's pussy. 

  


"You sure this is what you want Stevie?" His alpha asked again, making sure that it was what the omega definitely wanted. 

  


"Yes. Fuck. Jesus, Bucky just put your cock inside me." Steve said. Finally getting frustrated with his dumb alpha who can't take a hint even when he had spelled it out for him. 

  


Steve heard his alpha growl in annoyance before the thick throbbing alpha cock finally speared him open. Steve immediately went boneless as his alpha started to fuck him earnestly at an excruciating pace at the get-go. 

  


"You want my cock?" _Thrust_ _thrust_

  


"You fucking got it." _Thrust_ _thrust_

  


"This what you want slut?" _Thurst thrust_

  


Steve groaned. "Harder." 

  


Steve heard his alpha growl in annoyance again before he felt two large hands grabbing him by the waist with force. Steve felt his alpha pull out, leaving his pussy winking at the loss of it, before plunging right back into the deepest pits of Steve's pussy. 

  


Steve moaned as his alpha hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his pussy. 

  


"Like that, slut?" _Thrust_ _thrust_

  


"Unnnghhghh." 

  


"You want it harder right?" _Thrust_ _thrust_

  


"Want my cock buried deep inside you?" _Thrust_ _thrust_

  


"Make sure all my cum won't go to waste?" _Thrust_ _thrust_

  


"Make you carry my pups." _Thrust_ _thrust_

  


At the mention of pups, Steve came again. 

  


"Fuck." _Thrust_ _thrust_

  


"Omega, you really want my pups inside you?" _Thrust thrust_

  


"Please! I want all your pups inside me." Steve begged again. 

  


"Fuck, sweetheart." _Thrust thrust_

  


"Don't worry." _Thrust thrust_

  


"You're still a pup yourself." _Thrust thrust_

  


"We'll start making a pup right now!" _Thrust thrust_

  


"I'll breed you every year till you're thirty." _Thrust thrust_

  


"Fuck. Sweetheart." _Thrust thrust_

  


"You want that?" _Thrust thrust_

  


"Wanna have a dozen kids?" _Thrust thrust_

  


"Please! Alpha! I'll carry all your one dozen kids." Steve moaned as he felt another orgasm creeping upon him. 

  


"Fuck." _Thrust thrust_

  


"Can you imagine?" _Thrust thrust_

  


"You and me." _Thrust thrust_

  


"And our twelve kids." _Thrust thrust_

  


"In a big old house." _Thrust thrust_

  


"And maybe a couple of pets." _Thrust thrust_

  


"You want that Stevie?" _Thrust thrust_

  


"Just say the word, and I'll give it to you." _Thrust thrust_

  


Steve feels water in his eyes again. There's nothing more that he could ever want. 

  


"Yes, alpha, please. Want that. And a white picket fence." 

  


Steve heard his alpha laugh. 

  


"Yeah, sweetheart. And a white picket fence." _Thrust thrust_

  


Steve lost some time; his mind went somewhere else. His alpha fucked his mind out. It felt like he was floating even though he knew he was on their nest getting his pussy used by his alpha. It was his alpha's voice that brought him back, Steve got to his senses quickly. 

  


"I'm close." _Thrust thrust_

  


"Breed me, alpha!" Steve begged again. 

  


"FUUUUUUCCKK." His alpha screamed as he pushed his swollen cock and inflated knot into Steve's abused quivering pussy one last time. 

  


Steve came from his alpha's knot and then passed out. 

  


~*~ 

  


"Puppy?" 

  


"Puppy, are you okay?" Steve heard his alpha ask from behind him. They were still knotted. Meaning he only passed out for a few minutes. 

  


"Hmmm?" Steve slowly replied. 

  


"Ah, thank fuck. I thought I killed you with my cock. You've been passed out for some time, I'm pretty sure my knot will deflate soon." His alpha said as he stifled a laugh by licking Steve's bond mark. 

  


"What a way to die though." Steve commented absent-mindedly, a little bit sad that they wouldn't be knotted anymore in a few minutes. 

  


This time, his alpha did not bother stopping his laugh. The alpha's laugh was music to Steve's ear. Deep and rumbling, but as smooth as honey. God. Steve wants to hear that laugh early in the morning after they wake up, or late at night before they went to bed. 

  


"You're lucky I love you, puppy. That was terrible." The alpha mumbled into Steve's hair as he tried to stop himself from laughing. 

  


Steve snapped back into reality after that. 

  


"Y-you love me?" Steve squeaked. Never in a million years did Steve even entertain the idea that his alpha would love him. He had hoped, of course, but hearing the words still shocked him. His alpha loved him when no one else did. 

  


Steve loved his alpha, and his alpha loved him back. 

  


Steve felt his alpha tighten his arms where they were wrapped tightly in Steve's waist. Steve started to panic; his alpha might accidentally crush their baby. But willed himself not to react, a hug would possibly not kill their baby. And Steve was sure that his alpha was just as nervous as Steve when had said those words. 

  


"I... Of course, I do puppy. I wouldn't have entertained starting a family with you if I didn't." The alpha said as he started pressing kisses into Steve's neck before finally settling on his bond mark and licking there. 

  


"I love you because you're the best omega. You don't quit even though the whole world is against you. You don't stop even though everyone is forcing you to stop. You don't back down, even if it's your body that's holding you down. You're not a quitter, and I love you for that. I love you because you care about me when no one else would. You gave me a chance when no one else would. You never gave up on me, even though I already gave up on myself. And I love you for far too many more reasons to say." 

  


All of his alpha's emotions started bleeding into Steve. The omega cried at his alpha's revelations. From what he heard; his alpha had also been going through tough times just like Steve. They were meant for each other. Two people that had been abandoned by the world, seeking solace in each other's presence. 

  


Steve had to say the words back. 

  


"I... I love you too alpha." Steve said, his heart in his throat. There were no truer words that had ever come out of his lips. 

  


"Stevie, it's okay. You don't have to say it back." 

  


"But I do! I do love you. And I want to be your puppy forever." Steve confessed. 

  


There was nothing more that Steve wanted than to be with his alpha forever, now that they both knew that they loved each other. To what extent, Steve does not know yet. But he knows that nothing bad would ever come out of being with his alpha. 

  


The feeling of unobstructed happiness bubbled from within Steve's body. To be loved back by the person he loved was an incredible feeling to behold. He grabbed his alpha's arms that were still embracing his waist and covered them with his own and intertwined their fingers together. Steve brought them to his mouth and then kissed them. Steve wiggled himself closer to his alpha's chest while his alpha covered Steve's legs with his own. The intimacy of it all was filling his heart with all warm emotions. 

  


Steve loves his alpha, his alpha loves him back, and Steve loves their unborn pup. Steve hopes that his alpha would love their child too. 

  


Steve could feel his alpha smile on his neck before he felt a kiss on his bond mark, again and again. Steve would have preferred kissing his alpha's lips but their position was a little awkward for them to do that. 

  


"Of course, baby. Anything you want." 

  


Steve wished that they could both stay in that moment. But he knew he had to tell his alpha somethings first. It might make or break their relationship after all. 

  


"I... I have something to tell you alpha." Steve asked. His nerves were going haywire. He did not want to tell his alpha, but he needed to. 

  


Well, it was now or never. 

  


"What is it puppy?" The alpha asked. 

  


"M-my ma disowned me and threw me out of the apartment." 

  


"She did what?!" His alpha shouted in anger and pulled away from Steve. The alpha's deflated knot easily slipped out of Steve. Steve felt his alpha's large hands turn him over so they were probably facing face to face in their nest. 

  


"Why would she do that?" His alpha huffed angrily. 

  


"I... She found out that I was bonded. She didn't like it. Said I was too young." 

  


"Well, screw her then. You're already of legal age in New York. You can bond whenever you want. Well, if she threw you out, then you'll be staying with me now. Is that what your bags are for? Were you planning to stay with me?" 

  


"I... Yes. There was no doubt in my mind that I was staying with you." Steve confessed. He had no one else after all. 

  


"Well, good. I want you to stay with me. And we'll start building our family." His alpha said smugly. 

  


"About that." 

  


"About what puppy? 

  


"About the family thing." 

  


"What about it?" 

  


"I'm five months pregnant." 

  


Steve expected a lot of things. He had expected his alpha to throw him out of his place. He had expected an angry growl or something. He had expected many negative things. But Steve was not expecting his blindfold to be removed. In many scenarios that he made up in his head, his blindfold being removed was never one of them. 

  


Steve blinked his eyes for a bit to have them adjust so he can finally see his alpha's face. He blinked and blinked and found himself staring at familiar blue eyes, scruffy face, and chiseled cheekbones. The face that Steve had ignored just a few hours ago in his favorite cafe. 

  


"You're pregnant?!" 

  


"James?!" 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags to include Light Angst, just to make sure that readers will be prepared.
> 
> Sorry for the boring chapter. I wanted to split it into two but didn't know where to stop so there you have it. An update of 9k words.
> 
> As usual, your thoughts are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Steve and his alpha have a little talk.

* * *

Steve could not believe his eyes. It felt like everything he knew was a complete lie. Steve thought his mother loved him, but that was proven false when he got kicked out of the apartment. He thought he had an inkling of who his alpha was, but the evidence staring him in the face says that that was not the case. He was sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him because what was in front of him was just not possible. Even with his bad eyesight and the dim lighting, Steve can see, clear as day, his alpha, in all his naked glory, wearing a familiar face. James' face.

Steve was confused. He closed his eyes in the hopes that whatever illusion his mind was conjuring would disappear. He counted internally to ten and then opened his eyes again. 

It was still there. James' face in his alpha's body, wearing such a hopeful expression, and something else that Steve could only discern as awe.

"You're pregnant?" His alpha - with James face? Bucky?? - asked again.

"I... uhm, yeah. Five months." Steve said while he languidly stroked his indiscernible pregnant belly with his right hand.

Steve never saw it coming, but in hindsight, he should have. He suddenly got yanked into a long, searing kiss by his alpha, making Steve's omega brain go to overdrive. 

Kissing his alpha before, when he was still blindfolded, had always been a sensational affair. But seeing his alpha in the flesh. Seeing the way the alpha's eyes closed, seeing all the emotions painted onto his alpha's face when they were kissing now, was just divine. Nevermind that his alpha looked precisely like James; Steve sank into the kiss, and for the first time since the day that they had bonded, something clicked within Steve's mind.

For the first time, Steve was experiencing for himself what countless others had narrated in his sex-designation classes and books; the full extent of a bond between a mated pair. Ever since he got bonded, he had dismissed the notion as nothing but fairy tales because it was not happening to him and his alpha. Sure, his bond mark did things before, but they were not the same as what he had heard and read in his books. It was not the same as what was happening right then and there.

In the last five months, Steve's bond mark would tingle when something happened. Most of the time, it was during times of emotional toll. Whether it was happiness, sadness, distress, or high sexual activity, Steve's bond would tingle a little. Steve supposes now, though, that it was their emotions trying to pass through the bond but unable to get through due to reasons unbeknownst to him.

Sometimes, when Steve was out in public, mostly when he was at his favorite cafe or the library, the bond would itch. It would then feel like his alpha was in close proximity. Of course, Steve did not know who his alpha was or how he looked like; he only knew his alpha's scent or how his alpha felt pressed against him. So, Steve could not verify that his alpha was there, even though his omega instincts were screaming that his alpha was nearby. Nevertheless, the certainty that his alpha was nearby would not dissipate. The awareness was there, but it was unreliable.

So, sure. Steve's bond did little things here and there, but it was as if it was heavily muted, not doing what it was supposed to; broken; incomplete. That was why Steve believed that all those stories he had heard growing up about bonded pairs having a strong psychic, emotional link were nothing but utter bullshit. Because if it did not happen to him and his alpha, then no one else would have had experienced it. 

Those previous instances were vastly different from what was happening this time. Because this time, Steve could feel it. He sensed it all. Steve could feel all the warm feelings emanating from his alpha from somewhere deep within the recesses of his mind. Steve could feel his alpha's happiness; he could feel the excitement, and he could feel the love. Steve could feel every little emotion that his alpha was experiencing through their bond.

Steve was overwhelmed by all those emotions that he had failed to notice the tears running down his face. But Steve did not care. Steve did not stop kissing his alpha.

Why would he? When for the first time in forever, he would not be alone. They were now an unquestionable bonded pair. And most bonded pairs end up being mates for life. Steve now has someone he could count on in his corner.

Steve closed his eyes again as he felt his alpha's hands slowly touch his waist and gently stroked his flat pregnant belly. As if doing anything would bring harm to Steve or their unborn pup. Steve could feel through the bond that his alpha was ecstatic that he was pregnant and that they had a baby on the way; they were gonna be fathers. The alpha continued to caress Steve's stomach, petting him and their unborn child. Steve shivered as he sensed the awe oozing out in waves in their bond. Steve then felt his alpha cup his face and continued to kiss Steve with every inch of his life, making the small omega whimper.

Right then and there, Steve felt nothing but love for his alpha and their pup. And for once, Steve was absolutely sure that his alpha felt the same.

"Fuck. I love you, puppy, and I love our pup." His alpha said as they finally parted their lips to breathe. 

Steve knew that his alpha told the truth because he could feel it deep in his bones and through their bond. Steve could do nothing else but smile.

"Love you too, alpha." Steve said as he nestled his head on his alpha's neck. Steve breathed in and smelled nothing but his alpha's musk and his happiness, which in turn made Steve happy, knowing that he had made his mate happy.

Steve stayed in that position for a bit, closing his eyes because it was what he was used to, and just took everything in at the moment. He wanted to savor the moment, for it to become a memory of them when they were at one of the happiest times in their lives.

Steve loved his alpha and his unborn pup. He truly did.

But moments never last forever, and that was what made them precious. Steve had to open his eyes and gently went out of his alpha's grasp. His alpha lets go of him but looked at Steve questioningly. Steve could feel that his alpha was a little bit anxious but was sure that he had nothing to be afraid of, so he let Steve off. Steve was thankful for that and smiled at his alpha. The young omega slowly slid his body across their nest until his back finally hit the headboard. When he did so, Steve could thoroughly see the entirety of his alpha's body. 

When Steve got his blindfolds off earlier, he had the urge to look at his alpha in his fullness. When they hugged, all the muscles pressing unto him were making his body go hot; the compulsion to look at his alpha multiplied by a hundredfold. He hoped that his alpha did not sense that in their bond, but he was sure that his alpha did anyway. And Steve now had the opportunity to do so. He looked at his alpha, who was still wearing James' face, and then dragged his eyes low to look at his alpha's chest, and then dragged his eyes even lower to his alpha's groin.

Steve drooled.

Feeling something brush against your body and seeing it with your eyes are vastly different scenarios. Steve could not believe that something as huge as his alpha's cock could fit in his tight little hole. Based on their experience, he knew that it did. They had fucked numerous times, and in every instance, his tight hole would swallow down his alpha's cock without much resistance. Still, seeing it out in the open was just mind-boggling.

And mouth-watering. 

And pussy wetting. 

And well, seeing his alpha's semi-flaccid cock just made Steve's pussy clench in anticipation of getting filled again. He felt his hole leak slick and cum. 

Damn, Steve was getting turned on, just by seeing his alpha's giant cock, his own little cocklet was starting to stiffen at the vision. 

Steve knew that his alpha noticed his arousal due to the smirk that his alpha was wearing. Steve did not mind. He will let his alpha fill his hole any time the alpha wanted.

"See something you like puppy?" His alpha asked.

Without saying a word, Steve just nodded and lowered his eyes to look again at his alpha's body. His alpha's perfectly sculpted hairy body. 

Everywhere Steve looked, he saw hair and muscle. At his alpha's thick wiry arms that had biceps bigger than Steve's head. At his alpha's long, athletic legs that could probably crush Steve's head if he wanted to. At his spectacular chiseled chest and abs that Steve would love to smother his head with. At his alpha's groin, where Steve would love to lay his head and swallow down his alpha's giant throbbing cock. And even at his alpha's bearded angular face that was probably sharper enough to cut Steve's head. Steve had felt all the hair and muscle before, but seeing them with his eyes was a complete revelation. His alpha, his mate, his lover was the perfect alpha specimen. The alpha had the body of a Greek god, and Steve was aching to worship him.

And well, Steve was only human. He quickly lunged to where his alpha was kneeling on their nest, wrapped his thin arms around his alpha's waist, and then nuzzled his head on his alpha's groin. Steve nosed the base of his alpha's cock, mouthed his alpha's balls, and stayed there to worship his alpha's sex.

Steve knew he did something right because his alpha's cock was slowly fattening up against his face.

"Puppy..." His alpha moaned from above him.

"Hmm?" Steve innocently replied as he darted out his tongue and then licked the underside of his alpha's cock head. His alpha shivered as he did so. Steve instantly took that as a win and took the whole head of his alpha's cock into his mouth.

The older alpha groaned and was now becoming fully erect. Steve smiled to himself and then slowly put more of his alpha's cock into his mouth until it was half-way inside. Steve stopped and took a deep breath through his nose, relaxing his jaw as he did so. He then swiped his tongue underneath his alpha's cock and felt the vein throbbing against his tongue. Steve smiled even more and continued to push more of his alpha's cock into his mouth until the cock-head hit the inside of his throat.

Steve gagged.

His alpha was quick on the uptake and tried to pull out of Steve's mouth and was almost successful, but the young omega grabbed the alpha's waist and did not let go. Steve still had the alpha's cock head in his mouth, and he closed his lips tightly around it.

"Come on, puppy. You don't have to force yourself." His alpha said while he grabbed Steve's head and tried to yank it away from his cock.

Steve was not having any of it. He swatted his alpha's hands away and then slowly took more of his alpha's cock again until the head poked at his throat. This time, Steve willed himself not to gag and stopped swallowing more of his alpha's cock. He still had a couple of inches to go, and he was not giving up until he had the whole length inside his mouth and down his throat.

"You really don't need to do that." His alpha said from above him and settled his hands on Steve's head.

Steve knew that he did not need to, but the fact of the matter was he wanted to. Steve had nothing to prove, but that did not mean that he would not do things for his alpha's enjoyment. Steve looked up to his alpha and then held eye contact while still suckling his alpha's cock, and let out a quiet moan of satisfaction. Steve wanted to let his alpha know that he was doing it because he wanted to, and he liked it. Not because he felt an obligation to pleasure his alpha. 

It was not a hardship worshipping his alpha's body anyway.

"Okay, okay. Fuck. Just know that you can tap out anytime, alright?"

Steve hummed, which made his alpha shiver from the vibrations. 

Steve breathed in through his nose and tried to relax his mouth and his throat. He slackened his jaw and slowly swallowed another inch of his alpha's cock down his throat. Steve paused again to accommodate the huge throbbing cock in his mouth and took another breath to relax. He swiped his tongue underneath his alpha's cock and smiled in satisfaction as his alpha let out another moan. He continued doing so for his fun and his alpha's pleasure.

Steve then worked up his throat and slowly took all of his alpha's cock until he buried his nose into his alpha's pubes. Once he got all of his alpha's cock into his mouth, Steve slowly breathed in again and relaxed his jaw and his throat so he would not choke on his alpha's huge cock. All he could smell was his alpha's manly musk, making his head floaty and his cocklet heavy.

"Fuck, puppy. Didn't know you could do that." His turned-on alpha breathily said from above him while stroking Steve's blonde hair.

Steve smiled again, even though his mouth was full of alpha cock. He swept the underside of his alpha's shaft with his tongue, making the alpha moan and shiver in pleasure. The young omega continued to suck the older alpha's large cock and occasionally licked the alpha's hairy balls. The noises that the alpha was making were music to Steve's ears.

Steve stayed rooted in that position for a bit before he slowly started to pull out away from his alpha's cock and then swallowed it again. He slowly repeated the motions, making sure to get accustomed to getting his throat fucked by his alpha's large cock. Steve dove into his alpha's cock and then pulled away from it. Then plunged, and then withdrew again. Every time Steve did, his alpha would make the most beautiful noises, making Steve leak slick from his hole and pre-cum from his cocklet. Steve slowly continued deep throating his alpha until he felt confident enough to take it when his alpha would fuck his face. With one last dive, Steve let go of his alpha's cock and looked at his alpha.

"Fuck my face." Steve said.

The alpha growled and yanked Steve's hair down so that he was facing his alpha.

"Fuck, puppy. You can't just say that." The alpha said as he swooped down and devoured Steve's mouth into a kiss.

Steve was sure that his mouth tasted like his alpha's cock, but his alpha did not seem to mind. Steve opened his mouth and let the alpha's tongue in. The alpha immediately explored Steve's mouth and fondled the omega's tongue with his. Steve gave back as much as he was given and even took the initiative to suck on his alpha's tongue. His alpha enjoyed that and quickly returned the favor. After kissing Steve to his heart's content, the alpha lets go of Steve's head and then smacked another kiss on the omega's lips.

Steve smiled at that.

"Fuck my face, please." Steve asked again as he stared at his alpha's eyes.

"Yes... Fuck. Anything you want, puppy."

With that, Steve opened his mouth again and took his alpha's cock down to the hilt in one go. He heard his alpha moan above him, and Steve smugly smiled even though his mouth was full of cock. Steve then took a deep breath through his nose, slackened his jaw and throat, and braced himself for a face fucking. He put his hands on both sides of his alpha's waist and held on tight. He tapped his right hand against his alpha's waist two times, signaling his alpha to start fucking his face. The alpha immediately understood, settled his hands on Steve's head, and began thrusting earnestly into Steve's mouth.

"Lookitchu." His alpha said while he slid his cock out of Steve's mouth and pressed inside immediately right back.

"Taking all of my cock in your pretty little mouth."  _ Thrust thrust _

"Such a good little slut."  _ Thrust Thrust _

"Can't believe I got you as my mate."  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve preened, hearing how proud his alpha was to be mated to him.

"Uggghdjh."  _ Thrust thrust _

"Fuck. You're not even struggling, are you?"  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve managed to shake his head a little bit, even with a mouthful of alpha cock.

"Fuck. You fucking whore."  _ Thrust thrust _

"You like that? Getting your holes stuffed with my cock?"  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve nodded slightly. He relaxed his throat even more as his alpha slid his cock in and out of his mouth. Again, and again. Losing more rhythm as he did so.

"Fuck."  _ Thrust thrust _

"I'm gonna fucking fill your fucking throat with my cum. You want that, you little fucking slut? You want your alpha to fill your stomach with my seed?"  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve moaned his assent and moved one of his hands to fondle his alpha's balls. The other hand went to his alpha's ass and pulled his alpha's body to his face faster.

"You want me to go faster?" 

Steve nodded again. He did not have much time to adjust because his alpha started to brutally fuck his face like he was fucking his pussy instead. Steve stopped fondling his alpha's balls and held on for dear life unto his alpha's waist.

Steve was floating. Spit was flowing out of his mouth and down to his chest. His tiny cocklet was spewing pre-come without being touched, and his pussy was leaking slick and cum down his legs. He was so fucking messy, and he loved it. 

The alpha was using Steve like the proper omega he was. He relished the fact that he was being a good omega. He was carrying his alpha's pup, just like any good omega would. And he was letting his alpha use his holes as any perfect omega would. Steve was undoubtedly an excellent omega, and he refused to believe otherwise.

The older alpha continued fucking Steve's face. Before long, Steve could feel his alpha's cock getting heavier and getting larger on his tongue. Steve could also feel the telltale signs of his alpha's knot starting to form within his mouth. Steve started to panic. There was no way his alpha's knot would fit in his mouth. His alpha's knot felt so huge in his cunt, and there was no way he could hold it in his mouth without choking to death. Steve stared at his alpha and silently begged him not to knot his mouth.

His alpha, ever the attentive person that he was, looked down at Steve and smiled.

"I have a wonderful omega, don't I?"  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve nodded while his alpha continued to fuck his mouth.

"And good omegas make their alpha happy, right?"  _ Thrust thrust _

Steve nodded again as he felt his panic grow even worse. He was sure that his alpha could feel his panic through their bond. But either the alpha did not care, or he had a plan.

"Well, Stevie. There's nothing else that would make me infinitely happier right now than to knot your pretty little mouth."

Steve's eyes widened at his alpha's words. Surely his alpha was joking. His mouth was already so full of cock, and he was sure there was no space for his knot to inflate to. He was not sure if he could survive getting his mouth knotted with his alpha's large cock. His asthma aside, Steve already had difficulty breathing with just a cock lodged in his throat. Locking a fully inflated knot inside his mouth would surely hinder his breathing even more. Steve was not sure if he should let his alpha knot his mouth.

One thing was sure, though. Steve was an excellent omega. And good omegas like him make their alpha satisfied. Steve's alpha just told him that there was nothing that would make the alpha happier at the moment than to knot Steve's cute little mouth. Steve wanted to keep his alpha happy, and if his alpha's happiness hinged on knotting Steve's mouth, then so be it. It was his job as his alpha's omega to keep the alpha gratified.

So, Steve looked at his alpha and nodded his head. His alpha's radiant answering smile was worth everything. Steve wanted to keep that smile plastered on his alpha's face, and he will do everything to do so. The older alpha was happy, making the younger omega happy as well. The happiness flowing to and fro from their bond made everything a hundred times better.

With Steve's consent, the alpha continued to fuck Steve's face until the alpha's knot popped inside Steve's mouth, and the alpha was cumming down Steve's throat. 

Steve's mouth was so fucking full. It felt like he had an entire fist stuffed in his mouth. And he was not exaggerating one bit. Steve knew that his alpha's knot was huge. He had felt it lock his pussy before, and it stuffed him so much that none of his alpha's cum would leak through it. Now though, the knot locked in his mouth was making his jaw hurt. And it did not help that his alpha was still cumming down his throat. The viscosity of his alpha's cum was clogging his throat, and it felt both incredible and weird at the same time. It also made breathing harder, which  _ sucked _ .

"Look at that." His alpha said from above him, snapping Steve from his reverie.

"You look even prettier with my knot locked in your mouth." The alpha said while he was panting and traced Steve's lower lip with his right thumb.

The alpha then started to move; he slowly stood up from where he was kneeling until he was upright. Steve had no choice but to follow. Standing while being hunched on his back because his mouth was still locked by his alpha's knot. The alpha slowly circled Steve until his back was facing the wall; he stepped back a few paces before lowering himself on the beck until he was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. As the alpha did so, Steve slowly navigated himself down on the nest until he was sprawled on his belly with his head on his alpha's groin. Still locked to his alpha's knot.

The alpha was humming, and Steve felt his alpha's pleasure and happiness through their bond. It was evident that the alpha enjoyed fucking Steve's face even with his initial compunction. Steve was sure that there would be mo fucking his face and knotting his mouth in the future. Steve would not mind. He would do everything for his alpha. But at the moment, they were lying on their nest, happy and contented.

Steve had not cum yet, but he did not mind. He was sure his alpha was going to make him cum later anyway. Even if he would not get an orgasm, that was fine as well. His alpha's pleasure was also his pleasure.

It took twenty minutes for the alpha's knot to deflate. The moment it did, Steve dislodged the alpha's cock from his mouth and quickly took lungfuls of breath. It felt like he was a baby taking a breath for the first time. Steve's lungs inflated as big as they could when he inhaled, and he let out a groan when he exhaled. Regular breathing was already quite strenuous for Steve, and breathing for 20 minutes with a cock lodged in his throat was even more of a challenge. While Steve struggled to heave for air, his alpha only looked at him and chuckled.

"Such a good little puppy. Taking my knot in your mouth. I'm so proud of you." The alpha praised, which made the omega keen. Even though he was still struggling with his breathing.

"Come here." The alpha then instructed as he opened his arms wide, beckoning the omega to go into his arms.

Steve quickly dove into the embrace and settled himself on top of his alpha's body. He breathed in his alpha's happy scent, which made Steve's omega brain content and relaxed. Steve placed his hands on his alpha's chest and nuzzled his nose on his alpha's scent glands, and breathed in even more. The alpha's pheromones did wonders in making Steve's body pliant and relaxed that the omega did not even notice that he was already breathing normally. Well, as normal as he could anyway.

Unconsciously, Steve purred in satisfaction as he nosed his alpha's scent glands and rubbed his face on his alpha's beard. The alpha growled possessively in response and held on to the tiny omega even tighter. The action made the omega happier, so he let out more purrs of satisfaction. 

All the feelings that Steve was feeling on his own were overwhelming. But coupled with the onslaught of emotions coming from his alpha through their bond, it was downright magical. So fantastical.

"Love you, omega." 

"Love you too, alpha." Steve said as he pressed a kiss on his alpha's jaw.

Steve was on top of his alpha, but his head was settled below his alpha's chin. So, Steve had to angle his head up to kiss his alpha's jaw. And well. Steve completely forgot that his alpha was still wearing James' face, which made him chuckle loudly to himself. To which the alpha made an inquiring noise before speaking out loud.

"What's so funny, my pretty little mate?" 

Steve preened at that. His alpha had always told him he was pretty. He knew his alpha was lying; everyone knew that Stevie Rogers was an ugly son of a bitch. But the little white lies that his alpha kept on telling him always made his day. And of all the compliments that his alpha had given, this one never lost its shine because it made Steve feel really wanted.

Steve looked at his alpha with hearts in his eyes and smiled at the absurdity of his current situation.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just that when you removed my blindfolds, I wasn't expecting to see a familiar face."

Steve felt his alpha stiffen a bit under him, so he settled both of his palms on his alpha's chest and began stroking the mat of furry chest hair. He spread his right palm and moved up and down his alpha's chest while his left hand stayed stationary. Steve heard his alpha sigh from above him and took that as a cue to continue speaking.

"And well, at first I thought you were James."

Steve was startled as his alpha held him even tighter in their embrace. He tried to wiggle in his place to loosen up his alpha's arms a little bit, but the alpha did not budge. Steve tried to sense their bond and found nothing amiss. Maybe the fact that they were finally going to talk about who his alpha was, made his mate defensive. Steve understood that. Nonetheless, he continued talking.

"Well, James is a coworker of mine at the library, and you look exactly like him. From the eyes, the nose, the eye color, and you unquestionably have identical faces. I think that you also have the same height and build, but I'm not sure. I've only seen the entirety of you this one time, but the similarities are uncanny. So, my immediate thought when I saw your face was that you were James."

"But that thought was ludicrous. James had severe intimacy issues. So much so that he had not had proper contact with his sister in over five years. The times we've been in contact with each other, James wouldn't even let me touch him. The thought of someone else touching him always freaked him out. That's why he was the one that initiated the contact. I mean, for fuck's sake, we talk through sign language. He had not uttered a single word to me ever since we started talking; well, communicating."

Steve was careful of what he was saying to his alpha. He almost let it slip out that he and James had been intimate with each other; that would have been a dumb fucking mistake. His alpha would surely kill him if he knew that Steve was slutting himself to someone else. Nevermind that James had not fucked Steve with his cock because Steve still let someone else other than his alpha use his tight little pussy.

"So, You're clearly not James. The differences in your behaviors are as clear as night and day. I could tell you many other differences personality-wise, but I know you get my point. But that still begged the question. Why do you have the same face as him? I know I'm not the smartest omega out there, but even I can infer that you and James are twins. There are no other explanations for it." Steve smugly finished as he looked his alpha in the eye and quirked his left brow.

Steve was confident of what he just said. Of course, he was. There was no way that he was wrong. There was no other explanation for the strangeness of his current situation. Aside from their bodies and faces, the twins did not have anything else in common. Bucky, his alpha, was strong and commanding. While James, the beta, was meek and gentle. The alpha always took what he wanted, and the beta politely asked when he wanted something. The possibility that James and Bucky, given the vast differences in their personality and behavior, were the same person was astronomically improbable. There was just no way. It was impossible.

Steve was also fucking sure that James was not his alpha based on one irrefutable fact. James was a beta.

By the end of Steve's internal rant, his alpha was stiff below him again. But this time, he could feel through their bond that there was an underlying feeling of amusement coming from his alpha. Steve did not remember saying anything remotely funny. So, he thought that he might have said something unfunny, but his alpha conceived it as amusing. The feeling was only a tiny bit because fear and anxiety overpowered it. Steve did not know why his alpha was feeling that way, but he knew that he did not like it. His alpha should only ever feel happiness and contentment.

Steve was about to address the situation, but his alpha beat him to the punch.

"I don't have a twin brother, puppy. The only remaining relative I have left is my sister Becca." The alpha, a matter of factly said as he nuzzled his nose on top of Steve's head, breathing in his sweet omega scent lingering in his hair. 

Steve's heart sank at his alpha's reply because the alpha had invariably admitted that he was related to James. See, he knew that James had a sister named Rebecca, Becca for short. He knew that James had a sister with who he had been in little to no contact for over eight years. James must have disowned his sister at this point. Or his sister had disowned him. James never said the specifics, but Steve knew that they had some a falling out, and it was clear that the siblings would not be making up in the foreseeable future.

Steve knew that he had no business meddling with James' private life, but he was now wondering why James had failed to mention his twin brother. Because Steve was sure that that was what James and Bucky were; twins. There was no other acceptable reason. Was whatever happened between the siblings so disastrous that they had now cut each other off and refused to acknowledge each other as siblings? Steve could not possibly understand how that would happen or how it would feel.

But maybe Steve already did. His mother had disowned him after all.

Still, his heart hurt for James, knowing that the beta had no one in his corner. No one deserves to be alone after all. It would probably worsen when Steve would have to cut contact with James to keep his alpha happy. It was unfair. James had nobody, and he and Steve are on their way to become friends. That is if they were not already.

But his alpha would have to come before anybody else. As much as Steve's heart ached for James, the omega had a baby to think of and a family to start building with his alpha. Straining his relationship with his alpha for an estranged twin brother would be downright moronic for Steve's part. Even as dumb as Steve was, it would be monumentally idiotic of him to choose James over Bucky.

Steve was lost in his inner monologue that he almost missed the silver lining of his predicament. His alpha had offered another glimpse into his identity. If Steve and his alpha were to move on forward as a bonded mated pair, there would have to be no more secrets between them. Now that his blindfolds were off, Steve and his alpha would hopefully know each other intimately and personally. There would be no more leaving Steve in the dark, literally and figuratively. 

Well, since they already started broaching the topic of the alpha's identity, Steve figured it would be alright to push for more information.

"Was what happened so bad that you had to disown your twin brother?" Steve asked with his head still squished against his alpha's chest, making his words come out muffled.

"I don't have a twin brother, puppy." The alpha exasperatingly said as he let out a deep sigh.

"Of course you do! You just told me that you had a sister named Becca. James also had a sister named Becca. And you two exactly look the same. The odds of you and James looking alike, having a sister with the same name, but being completely unrelated, is minuscule." Steve said as he lifted himself to look straight at his alpha's face.

"For the last time, puppy. I. DON'T. HAVE. A. TWIN. BROTHER." The alpha grunted out while he extricated Steve out of his arms.

"YES. YOU. DO." Steve bit back. He then shuffled out of his alpha's space and sat on the opposite side of the nest.

"Why do you hate James anyway?" The omega perplexingly asked.

"I know it sounds hypocritical of me, but shouldn't we keep the few family members we have left by our sides? I mean. Our baby already lost one set of grandparents from my side; I don't know about yours, but my ma would never acknowledge our baby since she already disowned me. But you still have your sister and your twin brother. Are you really going to deny our pup his or her Aunt Becca and Uncle James?!" Steve snapped as he glared at his alpha.

It was unfair of his alpha to deprive their pup of his/her relatives. Steve grew up with no one else but his ma. And his experience had taught him that being alone against the world was not a situation you wanted to be. If Steve could avoid the pain of being alone, he would do everything he could as long as he was able. 

But his alpha. 

His alpha was already making their child's future life difficult. Steve wants the best for his baby and growing up with no relatives, was not it.

"No!" The alpha yelled at his stared right back at Steve.

Steve was becoming overwhelmed by all the emotions he was feeling. Even more so with the alpha's flowing through their bond. Steve understood the anger that his alpha felt. But he was confused by all the guilt that the alpha was feeling.

"Maybe I could try and fix my relationship with Becca so that our pups might get their Aunt Becca. But there is no way that they're going to have an Uncle James. And that's final!"

"But, why? If you can forgive your sister, then surely you can also forgive your twin brother!" Steve asked. He was so angry, and he desperately wanted to know why his alpha was so adamant about having no contact with their pup's uncle.

"For the last time, I don't have a twin brother! I can't forgive a twin who does not exist!" The alpha shouted.

"But of course you do! You have a twin brother, and his name is James!" Steve angrily shouted right back. He could understand cutting contact, but downright impugning someone's existence? Steve would not let anyone do that, not even his alpha. That was what assholes do, and he would not let his alpha be an asshole.

"I don't have a brother named James because I am James!" The alpha exclaimed, opening his arms right wide open. As if to point to the entirety of himself.

Steve's eyes widened at his alpha's announcement, but he knew that it was pure bullshit. His alpha could not possibly be James. He refused to believe so just because his alpha had said so.

"No, you're not! You're Bucky!" Steve countered. Steve knows that he is stupid. But he could not believe that his alpha was trying to trick Steve into believing that the alpha and James were the same people.

"I know that I'm Bucky, puppy. But what I'm saying is that I am also James! I'm James, and James is me! We're the same fucking person. I can't possibly be Uncle James because I'll be Daddy Bucky to our pup!"

Daddy Bucky. That sounded perfect to Steve's ears. Now that he was pregnant, can he finally call his alpha Daddy? His alpha had told him before that Steve could only call him daddy when a pup was involved.

But shit. Steve was getting sidetracked by his daydreams. Right. Steve and his alpha were having a serious discussion about his alpha's identity.

Steve just could not his alpha's motive for playing this game with him. It was clear that his alpha was trying to pull the wool over Steve's eyes.

"But... but your name is Bucky. Not James." Stee quietly replied.

"When I told you that name, I also told you that it was just a nickname, remember?"

Steve did remember that. His alpha told him that during his birthday.

"Yes, you did. That's why I don't believe you. You're Bucky, not James; you're an alpha while James is a beta. So, there's no way that you're the same person. That idea is fucking farfetched." Steve retorted.

His alpha angrily growled in response.

"Language, puppy. And I don't appreciate your tone right now." The alpha chastised.

"Are you really chastising me for swearing? Of all the things. What the fuck?! But fine. Whatever. I still refuse to believe that you and James are the same person." Steve said as he glared at his alpha.

"I know that you're just trying to pull my strings. For what reasons, I don't know. It's just stupid. How do you even get Bucky from James anyway?!" Steve challenged.

"It's from Buchanan. My name's James Buchanan." The alpha replied like he was introducing himself as 007.

"Like the 15th president?"

"Exactly like the president!" The alpha triumphantly said.

"Exactly...like the president. Are you gonna tell me now that you're the 15th president as well?"

"What?! Of course not."

"But you just said EXACTLY like the president! Emphasis on the exactly."

"I meant my name! My name is exactly like the president. What the fuck, Stevie! We were talking about my name. Why would I even claim to be the 15th president of the United States?" The alpha questioningly replied. 

Steve shrugged.

"I mean. You're obviously trying so hard to claim to be someone you're not. What's one more identity for you to steal?"

Steve immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth. Because as soon as he had said them, he saw his alpha shut down in front of him. The alpha shifted in their nest until his back was plastered against the headboard. The alpha then hunched in on himself and tried to make himself as small as he possibly could. He had his head rested on his knees while he wrapped his arms around his shins.

All Steve could feel through their bond was pure sadness and distress. Steve should forget what he had told himself earlier. Steve was not a good omega. In fact, he was a terrible omega for making his alpha sad.

"I-I'm sorry-" Steve tried to say but was quickly cut off by the alpha.

"No. You don't have to apologize. I get it." The alpha said without raising his head.

"Y-you do?" Steve was hopeful that his alpha indeed got what Steve was saying. Everything that his alpha had said made no sense at all. Steve did not think that he was being unreasonable at all.

"Yeah, I do. You refuse to believe that James and I are the same person. Because from what you know, James is a fucking loser. You don't want to be associated with him. Nevermind being bonded to him." The alpha said as he made an approximation of a shrug in his current position.

Steve was baffled by his alpha's answer. Because that was not the case at all. Steve refused to believe that his alpha and James were one and the same because the thought of it was just too crazy. There was just no way. The two of them are total polar opposites. His alpha was obviously lying. Steve was so confused as to why his alpha was hell-bent on keeping up with his charade. He wanted to tell his alpha why he did not believe it, but his alpha began talking again.

"You can't believe that your alpha is a giant fucking loser. A nervous fucking wreck. An alpha who does not know how to behave like a normal fucking person. You don't wanna be seen in public with an alpha who's about to freak out at every little thing. You don't want to be with a failure. You don't want to be with a disgrace."

"I knew that this would happen. I shouldn't have removed your blindfolds. Because now you're gonna judge me like everyone else. You're gonna leave me just as my parents did, and you're gonna throw me in the dumps like how my sister did. Everything was so much better when I kept you in the dark. It's only been an hour, but everything has already fallen apart." The alpha sniffled.

"You said that you love me. You fucking liar." The alpha chokingly said as he raised his head and looked at Steve straight in the eye just as a single tear ran down the alpha's cheek.

Steve's heart broke at what he had done; he made his alpha cry again; Steve was a fucking terrible omega. His mother was right to disown him. Because everything that Steve touched turned to ruins. 

Steve had managed to shatter the love and trust of his mother. The only person who had been by his side since he was born. With all his lies and connivance, he no longer has someone to run to when the going gets tough. Now, he had also managed to wreck something that had not even had the chance to get started. Steve was supposed to start a family with his alpha. But that was now just a dream, Seeing as he, stupid, sick, and ugly Steve, managed to ruin everything again.

Once again, Steve was reminded why the universe did not want him to be happy. He was once again reminded that he was liable to destroy the source of his happiness and was better off sad and miserable.

But Steve could not let that happen, not anymore. It was okay for him to suffer and be miserable when he was alone. But Steve was no longer alone. He had a pup on the way, and his baby would need his alpha father. Steve knew how hard it was growing up without his father, and he did not wish it to happen to his pup.

Steve rushed from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the nest to his alpha. He quickly embraced his hunched alpha and rained kisses on his alpha's face. The alpha had tears flowing freely down his face, and it seemed like they were not going to stop anytime soon. Steve held on to his alpha's arms that were still wrapped around his legs; pried them open; the alpha let his arms go without too much fight. Steve then inserted himself in between his alpha's legs and pulled his alpha into his arms.

The alpha crumpled and quickly nuzzled his face into Steve's neck. The alpha let out a strangled sob as he wrapped his arms around Steve's body and held onto the omega as tight as he could. Steve just let him, because it was what his alpha needed, and he had to make up for being a terrible omega.

"I... I'm sorry, alpha." Steve mumbled into his alpha's hair.

The alpha did not reply and continued to cry inside Steve's arms.

Steve felt so awful for making his alpha cry. No grown alpha, especially not his alpha, should feel the way he was feeling because of their stupid omega.

"I'm sorry, alpha." Steve said again as he moved his hands to his alpha's head and began stroking to soothe the older man. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you. It's just-"

Steve could not continue what he was going to say because his alpha was bawling again. Steve could feel the wetness of his alpha's tears flow down his chest. Steve felt like fucking garbage. He was such a fucking asshole, giving his alpha some good news just to ruin the moment with his stupidity.

Steve wanted to make it up with his alpha. He was now aggressively soothing his alpha to help the alpha stop crying. He was running his hands from his alpha's head down to the alpha's back. As big as his alpha was, Steve still tried to do his best because his alpha deserved nothing less.

"Shhh. Shhhh. I'm sorry." Steve said again. He felt so hopeless with his current dilemma. He did not know what to do.

"I'm sorry." Steve said again as quietly as he could into his alpha's ear. The alpha did not reply. But Steve could hear that his alpha's crying has softened a bit. He took that as a win.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Steve said as he lifted his alpha's chin with his right hand. Which was a mistake. Because now, he can clearly see that his alpha's eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Steve was a total jackass.

The older alpha kept sobbing even as he looked straight at Steve's face. Steve knew that his alpha felt so crummy through their bond, and he was powerless to do anything about it. He felt so guilty for making his alpha cry.

"I'm sorry, alpha." Steve said with his utmost sincerity

"I'm sorry. I trust you. You're my Bucky, but you're also James. I did not want to believe it, not because of all the reasons you said earlier, but because of the strangeness of it all. That was all there was to it. Nothing less, nothing more." Steve said as he softly pressed a kiss to his alpha's tear-soaked lips.

"I really am sorry. And I do love you. You have to believe me. Please, alpha. Would you please give me another chance? I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll do my best to make it up with you."

The alpha finally nodded and grabbed Steve into a tight hug again. Which made Steve finally sigh deeply in his relief. The light feeling that was passing through their bond made Steve even guiltier, though. The fact that Steve almost ruined it for him and his alpha. Steve swore to himself that he was going to be better. 

But first things first. Steve now has to work with the implications of believing his alpha that he was indeed James.

Why was his alpha pretending to not know Steve when they were at the library or the cafe? Sure, Steve knew that James had problems, but those were not enough to drive him away. Proof of that was all the fun times that they had during their lunch breaks at work. Steve enjoyed it when James played with his hole.

Steve's mind screeched to a halt. He cheated on his alpha with his alpha. And his alpha let him get away with it. Steve knew that his mouth was hanging open. The whole ordeal was making him dizzy and even more confused.

His alpha immediately noticed the change in Steve's emotions. Because from one moment, he was deeply remorseful and guilty, and the next, he was all puzzled and confused.

"Please. Please don't leave me, puppy. I can't. I can't handle any more people I love abandoning me. Please."

Steve completely forgot about his own little dilemma and focused on what was important. His alpha and his pup. Their little family.

They would need to have a proper conversation about everything that surrounded their relationship. But right then and there was not the time.

Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around his alpha, and the alpha squeezed him back in the embrace. Finally, Steve felt his alpha smile again against his neck.

Whatever the reason was, Steve was just glad that his alpha was no longer crying.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, will you look at that? I updated again. As per usual, I don't know what's happening with this fic that I'm writing.
> 
> ~*~  
> I personally think that the previous chapter was better, but I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. This was originally not how this fic was supposed to turn out, but I think I like this way better.
> 
> Thoughts and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
